


Sammy's time at Stanford (traduction)

by Elyrine



Series: Sammy's time at Stanford - Related Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Speculum, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Bladder Control, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Boot Worship, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Breathplay, Breeding Bench, Caning, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Chastity Device, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Choking, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Corporal Punishment, Crappy Diner Food, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dominant Castiel, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Edging, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Exorbitant gifts, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme edging, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Falling Hard, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fish out of Water, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Gangbang, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Henna tatoos, Hoods, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jimmy in Panties, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, Kneeling, Knifeplay, Leashes, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Medieval Stocks, Meeting the Parents, Mile High Club, Minor Character Death, Mugging, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Panties, Past Sexual Abuse, Phone Sex, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Power Bottom Castiel, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sam In Panties, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sickening levels of cute, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stanford Era, Stirrups, Stocks, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Jimmy, Submissive Sam Winchester, Suspension Bondage, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Jimmy, Switch Sam, Switch Sam Winchester, TWO Fish out of Water, Teasing, Temperature Play, This is as fluffy as I get, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Jimmy, Top Sam Winchester, Torture, Touch-Starved, Triggers, Twincest, Twins, Urethral Stretching, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, Whippings, Wincest - Freeform, Winchesters in Tuxes, bondage tape, boot fetish, collaring, corner time, cuddle puddle, forcible confinement, more tags will be added as needed, throatfucking, trigger warning
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrine/pseuds/Elyrine
Summary: Sam va à Stanford. Son nouveau colocataire, Castiel, s'avère être vraiment très intéressant.





	1. Premiers rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sammy's Time at Stanford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661583) by [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM). 



> Salut !  
> Voici ma toute première traduction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise (même si elle n'atteindra jamais l'original ;-). Je ne suis pas prête d'arriver au bout (38 chapitres, 178 000 mots... à l'heure actuelle seulement), mais je compte sur vous pour me soutenir :-) Je n'ai qu'un chapitre en réserve, mais j'avais trop envie d'y poster... et vous pouvez voir ça comme un cadeau de Noël en retard !
> 
> Si vous avez été un peu effrayés en lisant les warnings (demandez-moi en commentaire la signification de ceux que vous ne comprenez pas si besoin), essayez quand même, c'est génial ! Faut juste pas être trop prude, quoi ;-) Après, honnêtement, je suis pas trop BDSM en temps normal, mais c'est tellement bien écrit que j'ai bien accroché quand même ;-) Alors pourquoi pas vous ?
> 
> Je tiens à remercier ma formidable bêta qui est bien meilleure que moi en anglais (ce texte serait à peine français, sans elle), Delaqua ! Elle est aussi une formidable auteure et je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir ce qu'elle fait si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est juste fantastique. Merci à elle :-D
> 
> Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Sam arriva dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée à Stanford sans rien d'autre que son sac à dos. Il mit sa clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et entra.

Un jeune homme était assis sur un des lits, le plus proche de la porte – une masse de cheveux sombres et emmêlés, et de brillants yeux bleus. Il leva ceux-ci vers Sam et sourit timidement.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Sam. Je suppose que tu es mon nouveau colocataire ?

Il laissa tomber son sac sur le lit non-occupé et s'assit face au jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

\- J'imagine. Je m'appelle Castiel, mais la plupart des gens m'appellent Cas.

Cas baissa les yeux et frotta sa nuque. Il jeta un coup d’œil au sac de Sam.

\- Où sont toutes tes affaires ?

\- Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, je voyage léger.

Sam observa le côté de la pièce appartenant à Castiel, où celui-ci avait déjà installé un PC doté d'un immense écran, un frigo, un micro-ondes et une télévision. Il y avait une console reliée à la télé. Tout ce que Sam avait était son ordinateur, quelques vêtements de rechange et les quelques centaines de dollars qu'il avait réussi à grappiller jusqu'à ce que sa bourse lui parvienne.

Sam sortit son ordinateur de son sac et l'alluma.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu étudies, Cas ?

Les yeux noisettes de Sam s'intéressèrent à Cas, qui, pour une quelconque raison, rougit d'un joli rose avant de répondre. La couleur de ses joues était une des choses les plus craquantes que Sam ait jamais vu.

\- Les... les Beaux-Arts.

Sam le regarda d'un œil nouveau. Il semblait bien plus à sa place à Stanford que lui. Les manches de sa chemise étaient retroussées au-dessus de ses coudes et son jean avait dû être créé par un quelconque styliste dont Sam n'avait jamais entendu parler, pour être d'une aussi belle coupe. Sam se demanda à quel point il faisait ressortir son cul quand Castiel était debout.

Sam se sentit clairement déplacé dans son T-shirt uni, son écharpe élimée et son jean déchiré. La plupart de ses vêtements venaient de magasins d'occasion.

\- Et toi ?

La voix de Castiel était un peu tremblante.

\- Préparation au droit. Puis fac de droit, avec un peu de chance.

Sam fit un grand sourire à Castiel et entendit la respiration de celui-ci se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il devint encore plus rouge.

Sam en oublia l'état usé de ses vêtements. _Cela risque de devenir très intéressant._

\- Je... je peux te servir un soda ou quelque chose ? De l'eau ?

Castiel se leva et alla jusqu'au frigo. Sam se dit que son cul était vraiment phénoménal dans ce jean. Sam mit son ordinateur sur le côté et enleva son T-shirt, Castiel étant dos à lui.

\- Un soda serait bien.

Castiel se tourna de nouveau vers lui, manqua de s'étouffer et faillit faire tomber les canettes.

Sam était conscient d'être beau. Il avait les épaules larges, la taille fine et les bras puissants que tant de gars et de filles semblaient aimer. Et son T-shirt était un peu trop serré. Castiel s'était figé, les yeux fixés sur le torse de Sam.

Ce dernier se leva, notant que Castiel faisait dix bons centimètres de moins que lui. Il parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient du jeune homme, se pencha un peu et prit les canettes des mains de Castiel avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber. Il en posa une sur le bureau de Castiel et tira la languette de la sienne.

Sam but et Castiel le regarda avaler. Il posa ensuite la canette.

\- Alors. On va parler de ce qu'il est en train de se passer ?

Les yeux de Castiel se posèrent sur Sam, grands ouverts. _Saphirs, ils sont comme des saphirs._

\- Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Castiel fit un pas en arrière.

Sam, conscient que sa carrure d'1m95 pouvait être intimidante, s'assit sur son lit en souriant à Castiel. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le sien, chancelant.

\- Tu es sorti du placard, Cas ?

Sam vit un léger frisson parcourir Castiel, ce qu'il retint pour plus tard. Il prit une autre gorgée, les yeux vissés sur le jeune homme.

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête en agrippant son soda.

\- En quelque sorte. Je... j'aime les filles, aussi. Ma... ma famille n'approuve pas vraiment.

\- Je te comprends. J'aime aussi les filles et les garçons. Mon père et mon frère se foutent de qui je baise, par contre. Leur problème est plutôt de me savoir ici.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, une jolie petite ride apparaissant entre ses sourcils.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas que tu ailles à l'université ?

\- Nope.

Sam prit une autre gorgée.

\- Ils voulaient que je reprenne l'affaire familiale. Papa est mécanicien, Dean aussi, et ils s'attendaient à ce que je les rejoigne.

\- Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dire à Castiel que sa famille vivait sur la route, de motel en motel, pour chasser des créatures et sauver des gens.

\- C'est... c'est bien que tu fasses ce que tu veux faire, et pas ce qu' _ils_ veulent que tu fasses, opina Castiel.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs, Cas ?

_Et voilà à nouveau ce petit frisson... je pense qu'il ne réalise même pas qu'il le fait._

\- Un frère jumeau. Il est en médecine à Yale.

Castiel prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Wow, vous êtes séparés par un continent ! C'est dur ? Vous vous ressemblez?

_Deux garçons aussi mignons que Castiel ? Peut-être que le monde n'est pas un si mauvais endroit que ça, après tout._

Castiel hocha la tête :

\- Jimmy et moi sommes de vrais jumeaux. Ça a été un peu dur, au début, mais on s'appelle, on s'envoie des messages... Skype aide aussi beaucoup.

Sam sourit largement :

\- Ils t'ont appelé Castiel, et ton frère James ? Ça ne semble pas bien juste.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils. Apparemment, c'était un point sensible chez lui. Sam ressentit une pointe de culpabilité :

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Castiel secoua la tête :

\- Non, ça va. C'est juste qu'on s'est moqué de mon prénom toute ma vie.

Sam fit délibérément sa voix plus grave :

\- Eh bien, je l'aime beaucoup, _Castiel_.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses dents parfaitement blanches entamant le rose vif en-dessous.

\- Je suis presque sûr que c'est _toi_ que j'aime beaucoup, Castiel.

Sam observa les pupilles de Castiel se dilater, gardant sa voix basse et calme.

\- Je te plais, Cas ?

Castiel hocha la tête, ses dents se plantant un peu plus durement dans sa lèvre inférieure. _Comment des yeux peuvent-ils être aussi bleus ?_

Sam posa son soda sur le côté, glissa à genoux et se traîna sur le sol en direction de Castiel.

_Oh-bordel-de-Dieu._

Castiel trembla violemment.

Sam se figea, installé par terre, les fesses sur les talons :

\- Tu... tu vas bien, Cas ?

Castiel serra les yeux, ses mains rassemblées en des poings fermés.

\- Tu... tu es très séduisant. Tu es sexy. Et à genoux, tu es _remarquablement_ sexy.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil, flash de bleu brillant, avant de refermer les paupières avec force.

\- Sexy dans le genre « peut me faire venir dans mon jean ».

Sam sourit largement. Il s'approcha un peu plus près, et posa une main légère sur le genou de Castiel.

Celui-ci grogna :

\- Les... les choses que je voudrais te faire quand tu es à genoux, Sam.

 _Ah oui, vraiment ?_ Sam avait-t-il été chanceux et trouvé un libertin ? Les gens normaux, ceux qui aimaient le sexe à la vanille, étaient _si_ difficiles à convertir. Sam décida d'encourager Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de me faire, Castiel – _Monsieur_ ?

Un demi-sourire fendit le visage de Sam. Il était un switch – se soumettre ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait plutôt ça, en fait – tout ce pouvoir, cette force, cette impuissance, attaché, enchaîné pour le plaisir de quelqu'un d'autre. Sam frissonna un peu, lui aussi **.**

Les yeux de Castiel s'ouvrirent brusquement et se vissèrent sur Sam. Il respirait bruyamment et déplaça sa main pour presser son entrejambe.

_Définitivement un pervers._

\- Jésus, Sam. Juste... juste ralentis, d'accord ?

Castiel ne semblait ni énervé ni inquiet, juste submergé.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Sam leva les mains en signe de reddition, se remit sur ses pieds avec grâce et retourna s'asseoir sur son propre lit. Il savait que les yeux de Castiel étaient fixés sur son cul.

\- Pardon pour ça.

Il prit une gorgée de son soda.

\- Non, non... ça... ça va. C'est... c'est génial. Tu... dois juste prévenir le gars, avant de faire quelque chose comme ça.

C'est noté.

Sam inclina la tête avec un sourire et un clin d'œil à Castiel :

\- Alors, tu es dominant ou switch ? Plutôt actif ou passif ?

Sam parlait sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il demandait le temps.

Castiel s'étouffa avec son soda. Il toussa, léchant les gouttes perdues de sa parfaite langue rose.

\- Je ne... en général, je ne parle pas de ce genre de choses.

\- Tout va bien, Cas. Tu n'as pas à me répondre. Je me disais juste que si nous finissions dans le lit de l'autre, nous pourrions vouloir travailler les détails au préalable.

Castiel cligna des yeux :

\- Est-ce... est-ce que ça va arriver ?

Sam sourit :

\- Je suis partant si tu l'es. Tu es sexy, toi aussi. Tes yeux sont phénoménaux et tu as un cul incroyable.

Castiel devint cramoisi :

\- Merci.

Sam lui fit un grand sourire, Castiel était vraiment la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait vue depuis très, très longtemps.

\- C'est juste que d'où je viens... ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont on discute, dans la bonne société.

Sam s'arrêta net. Bien sûr, c'était pourquoi Castiel était aussi timide et réticent. Lui et sa famille venaient probablement d'une sphère socio-économique dont il connaissait à peine l'existence. La chemise de Castiel avait probablement plus de valeur que tout ce que Sam avait jamais possédé dans sa vie.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Sam de baisser le regard et de rougir de gêne. Il se sentait idiot.

\- Sam ? Sam, non... ça... ça va. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je ne suis juste... pas habitué à ça, c'est tout.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Sam ne releva pas les yeux.

\- Je... j'aimerais beaucoup que tu finisses dans mon lit.

Sam lui jeta un regard à travers ses cheveux et vit Castiel lui sourire timidement, le rose accru sur ses joues. Sam ne pouvait l'aider mais sourit en retour.

\- Je suis dominant. J'ai eu de nombreux partenaires, hommes et femmes, donc je suis plutôt expérimenté. Et je peux être dessus... ou... ou dessous.

Castiel lutta un peu pour faire sortir les mots.

Sam sourit encore plus. _Oui !_

\- Je suis un switch. Je peux alterner, moi aussi.

Alors tu me laisserais te dominer, Sam ?

Castiel haussa un sourcil et fixa Sam avec un regard d'une telle intensité que ce dernier sentit son rythme cardiaque tressauter. Il se mordilla la lèvre silencieusement pendant un moment, épinglé par les yeux de Castiel, stupéfait de son changement d'attitude. Il se rappela d'acquiescer.

Castiel cligna des yeux, sourit, et le regard de tueur était parti :

\- On devrait comparer nos intérêts. Voir si on est compatibles.

Sam hocha la tête sans dire un mot, sa bouche toujours sèche. Il essaya de produire de la salive et dit :

\- _B... bdsmtest.org_ _ **(2 et 3)**_ _._

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- C'est un test très complet, qui te montre les activités et les rôles que tu préfères.

Castiel sortit un ordinateur portable incroyablement fin de son sac, l'alluma et appuya sur quelques touches. Il gloussa :

\- « Quel genre de déviant sexuel je suis ? Libère la déviance en toi ? »

Il fit un grand sourire à Sam.

Le cœur de celui-ci rata à nouveau un battement. _Jésus, il est magnifique._ Il sortit son propre ordinateur, bien plus vieux et imposant que celui de Castiel, et chargea la page. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait lui-même fait le test, alors il décida de le refaire pour qu'ils puissent comparer leurs résultats.

Cela prit un moment, étant donné qu'il y avait _beaucoup_ de questions, mais les garçons réussirent à finir. Castiel vint s'asseoir près de lui et ils échangèrent leurs ordinateurs pour comparer.

Le cœur de Sam bondit dans sa poitrine quand il vit les résultats de Castiel. Il entendit la respiration de ce dernier s'accélérer quand ils les regardèrent. _Jésus-Christ._

La quantité de concordances était presque inquiétante. Castiel avait un très haut score en sadisme, et Sam en masochisme. Il n'était pas surpris de voir que Castiel était dominant à 100 %, tandis que lui-même était switch à 98 % et soumis à 89 %. Il sentit sa bite tressauter dans son pantalon quand il vit que Castiel aimait autant attacher son partenaire que lui aimait l'être. Il étaient tous les deux de fervents expérimentalistes. Ce qui fit frissonner Sam fut de voir le 90 % de Castiel en chasseur en même temps que son 94 % en proie. Il nota également que Castiel aimait vraiment, _vraiment_ jouer le maître. Même son propre résultat en tant qu'esclave était un peu plus haut que ce dont il se souvenait de la dernière fois.

_Bordel de Dieu._

Sam baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand il vit que Castiel le complétait parfaitement dans le domaine des dommages physiques.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

Castiel prit la parole en premier :

\- Je suppose que nous sommes compatibles.

\- Ça ne pourrait pas être plus compatible que ça, Cas.

Sam essaya de masquer l'érection qui pressait durement contre sa braguette.

\- Alors...

Castiel semblait attentionné.

\- Tu veux que je t'attaches, te donne une fessée et t’utilise comme la petite salopeque tu es, Sam ?

Ces mots venant de la jolie bouche de Castiel, Sam s'étouffa, eut un cri de surprise et jouitdans son pantalon. Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, mortifié. Castiel vit la tache humide à l'avant du pantalon de Sam.

\- Vois ça comme une vengeance pour cette petite machination que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure. Maintenant, à genoux et appelle-moi monsieur.

Castiel eut un sourire narquois en regardant Sam.

\- Je... je vais me changer.

Sam sortit un nouveau jean de son sac et fonça vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa au battant.

Ses années à Stanford venaient définitivement de s'annoncer beaucoup plus intéressantes.

Après que Sam se soit nettoyé et changé, il retourna sur son lit et vit une liste de limites sur l'ordinateur de Castiel, que celui-ci avait repris. _Il est vraiment expérimenté._

\- Limites à ne pas franchir, Sam ?

\- Scat **(4)** , uro **(5)** , Roman **(6)** , zoophilie.

Sam fit une pause puis hocha la tête. Il était presque sûr que c'était tout.

Castiel acquiesça :

\- Pareil pour moi. Sans oublier l'échange de fluides corporels avant de s'être testés.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr.

\- Et si tu veux cet échange après, je vais devoir exiger la monogamie.

Les yeux de Castiel étaient dilatés et sérieux.

Sam se lécha les lèvres et déglutit difficilement :

\- Oui... Oui, j'aimerais vraiment ça.

Castiel grogna, pressant à nouveau une main contre son entrejambe.

\- Jésus, Sam.

Castiel eut besoin d'une minute pour pouvoir reparler :

\- D'autres réticences ?

\- Aucune. Je suis plutôt aventureux. Il y a peu de choses que je ne veux pas tester au moins une fois.

\- Je commence à avoir cette impression. Mot de sûreté ?

Sam haussa les épaules :

\- Le système vert/jaune/rouge marche pour moi.

\- Très bien. Ça marche également pour moi, il me laisse te surveiller un peu mieux qu'avec un seul mot. Tu penses qu'on devrait faire des scènes, ou quelque chose de plus permanent ?

Sam gémit et se sentit durcir à nouveau.

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Peut-être... peut-être des scènes pour commencer, et ensuite... ensuite, voir si nous voulons tous les deux... plus ?

Il frissonna.

\- Ça me semble être un excellent programme. Tu...

Tout à coup, Castiel rougit furieusement sans que Sam sache pourquoi.

\- Tu veux peut-être qu'on sorte pour manger et qu'on s'arrête en chemin pour se faire tester ? »

 _Un rendez-vous. Castiel m'a demandé un rendez-vous._ Sam fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête, rougissant également.

  


*

  


Les garçons marchèrent en silence du dortoir au centre médical, puis à la cafétéria du campus. Sam était soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être habillé décontracté, ici – de nombreuses personnes portaient des vêtements de tous les jours. Il se redressa un peu.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, les garçons restèrent principalement silencieux, s'adressant des sourires furtifs. Sam n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était aussi chanceux. Il avait presque envie de se pincer pour vérifier que tout était réel.

Ils choisirent leur repas, lasagnes pour Sam et poisson pour Castiel. Sam sortit du liquide pour payer mais Castiel l'en empêcha.

\- Je t'invite. J'ai déjà eu ma carte de repas.

\- Merci.

Les garçons se déplacèrent jusqu'à trouver une table dans un coin, où ils pourraient parler plus tranquillement.

\- Alors... quand veux-tu commencer ?

Castiel mit un petit bout de poisson dans sa bouche, refermant ses somptueuses lèvres autour de la fourchette. Sam oublia sa fourchette de lasagnes à mi-chemin de sa bouche, trop occupé à regarder les lèvres de Castiel.

\- Sam ? sourit Castiel.

Hein ?

Sam cligna des yeux, revenant à lui, et fourra les lasagnes dans sa bouche.

\- Je t'ai demandé quand est-ce que tu voulais commencer. Sache que dans le futur, tu ferais bien de m'écouter un peu mieux et de répondre quand je te demande quelque chose.

Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent. Il hocha la tête, la bouche encore remplie de nourriture. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Quand... quand tu veux.

Donc si je te dis qu'après que nous ayons fini de manger, nous allons retourner dans notre chambre et que tu vas te déshabiller, te mettre à genoux et m'attendre, tu vas le faire ?

Les yeux de Castiel étaient perçants.

Sam gémit :

\- O-oui.

La correction de Castiel fut douce :

\- Oui, _Monsieur_.

 _Oh mon Dieu._ Oui, oui, Monsieur.

Sam frémit, se demandant s'il avait déjà eu une telle érection.

Castiel remua un peu dans sa chaise et curieusement, Sam se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul avec ce problème.

Sam était à peine attentif à ce qu'il mangeait, seulement qu'il mangeait vite dans le but de retourner dans leur chambre aussi vite que possible. Castiel semblait ressentir la même chose.

Rentrer ne prit pas longtemps aux garçons. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Castiel tira sa chaise de bureau et la tourna vers le milieu de la pièce. Il s'y assit, les jambes largement écartées et son érection pleinement visible sous son jean. Il pointa du doigt un endroit à quelque pas de lui.

\- Viens là et déshabille-toi, Sam.

Sam alla à l'endroit pointé par Cas et retira son écharpe, la jetant sur son lit. Il passa son T-shirt trop petit au-dessus de sa tête, et entendit un petit gémissement venant de Castiel. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et retira ses chaussettes. Ses doigts s'occupèrent ensuite de sa ceinture, bataillant un peu à cause de sa nervosité. Il réussit à l'ouvrir et l'enleva, puis défit sa braguette. Il fit glisser son jean troué sur ses hanches, sa queue se libéra et claqua contre son estomac. Il envoya le pantalonau loin et se mit à genoux, respirant un peu plus fort.

Castiel se pencha en avant :

\- Écarte un peu plus les genoux. Les fesses sur tes talons. Le dos droit. Baisse les yeux. Attrape ton poignet droit avec ta main gauche et tiens-la fermement derrière ton dos.

Sam obéit sans hésitation.

\- C'est ta position de repos. Si je te dis « repos », c'est ce que tu dois faire. Tu comprends ?

Sam sentit du liquide séminal couler le long de sa queue.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Jésus-Christ, Sam, tu es magnifique. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Et tellement sage, tellement obéissant pour moi.

Sam eut un petit sourire mais ne bougea pas.

Castiel se leva, alla jusqu'à son lit et sortit un grand sac en laine noire de sous son lit.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à ça à moins que je te dise explicitement d'aller y chercher quelque chose, d'accord?

Sam hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-dedans.

Castiel commença à retirer les objets du sac en montrant chacun d'entre eux à Sam, avant de les déposer sur son lit. Il montra à Sam une stupéfiante collection de matériel. Des menottes en cuir et des colliers, certains rugueux et d'autres délicatement rembourrés. Des bandeaux et des bâillons. Des laisses, qui semblaient faites d'une sorte de lycra. Une grande quantité de cordes. Il y avait une grande variété de cannes et de cravaches, et un fouet qui effraya un peu Sam. Il y avait des battoirs en cuir et en bois. La respiration de Sam se coupa quand Castiel sortit une cockcage **(7)** en métal. Celui-ci sourit.

Et puis il y avait une bonne demi-douzaine de plugs en caoutchouc, en métal, vibrants, tous de taille différente. Il y avait des masseurs de prostate, des godes, des vibros et des cockrings **(8)**. Sam se dit qu'il allait faire un anévrisme.

Castiel eut un petit rire en voyant les yeux de Sam s'élargir et s'élargir encore.

\- Je suppose que tu aimes ma collection. Tu aimes ma collection, Sam ?

\- O-oui, Monsieur.

Sam tourna la tête pour regarder d'un œil lubrique la collection en question, soigneusement étalée sur le lit.

\- Y a-t-il une chose ici qui te fait peur, Sam ?

Sam sentit la main de Castiel ramener ses cheveux en arrière. Il acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux sur le fouet.

Castiel suivit les yeux de Sam et le ramassa :

\- Ce n'est pas si horrible. Ça peut être dangereux, bien sûr, dans les mains de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas s'en servir, mais je l'ai depuis des années et crois-moi, je sais comment l'utiliser.

Sam leva des yeux grands ouverts vers Castiel. Celui-ci lui toucha la joue, le faisant frémir.

\- Je promets de ne jamais te blesser d'une manière dont tu ne veux pas être blessé, Sam. Je ne ferais jamais cela.

Sam, malgré le fait qu'il ne connaissait Castiel que depuis une journée, le crut sans hésiter.

\- Je... je sais.

Castiel sourit et glissa de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller devant Sam. Il avança encore pour qu'ils se retrouvent presque collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Serais-tu d'accord pour que je t'embrasse, Sam ?

Sam finit par rompre la position que Castiel lui avait assignée, ramenant ses mains sur les côtés du visage de Castiel et l'attirant dans un baiser. Castiel s'ouvrit contre sa bouche et Sam sentit sa langue contre la sienne. Le baiser n'était pas violent, passionné ou hâtif – c'était une exploration. C'était doux, léger et parfait, exactement comme Castiel, et cela continuait encore et encore. Les garçons se séparèrent après un moment, tous deux haletants, front contre front.

\- Wow, dit Sam, un peu essoufflé.

\- De même.

Castiel sourit largement à Sam, ayant repris sa respiration un peu plus rapidement que lui. Il se détacha de la prise de Sam et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'assit au bord de celui-ci, à peu près au centre. Sam remit ses mains dans son dos, sa main gauche agrippant fermement son poignet droit.

\- Viens par ici, Sam, et allonge-toi sur mes genoux. Aussi amusants soient mes jouets, je pense que j'aimerais tout d'abord avoir une idée de comment ta peau réagit sous ma main. Viens.

Castiel tapota sa cuisse.

 _Doux Jésus._ Sam se leva, alla jusqu'à lui et, un peu maladroitement à cause de ses longues jambes, se drapa sur les genoux de Castiel. Sa queue était pressée contre le jean de Castiel et il craignait de le tâcher.

\- Cas... Monsieur. Je... j'ai peur de salir votre jean, rougit-il furieusement.

Castiel rit, enchanté.

\- Ce serait incroyable si tu en étais capable, jouir juste grâce à ma main sur tes fesses... Je t'en donnerai même la permission. Pour cette fois.

Sam gémit, sentant un filet de liquide séminal fuir de sa queue. Il avait... _quelque chose_ pour le retardement et le déni d'orgasme. Il pensa au métal brillant de la cage que lui avait montré Castiel...

Sam sentit la main de Castiel, chaude et douce contre une de ses fesses. Elle traîna le long de sa cuisse et Sam ferma les yeux, concentré sur les sensations.

\- Tellement beau...

C'était à peine un murmure et Sam n'était même pas sûr qu'il était censé l'entendre. Castiel pressa une main contre ses reins, le maintenant en position. Cela le força à relever et exposer un peu plus ses fesses. Son autre main remonta la cuisse de Sam pour finalement s'appuyersur son cul.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Sam hocha la tête avec avidité et Castiel eut un petit rire.

\- Mots de sûreté ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vert-jaune-rouge, haleta Sam.

Et où te situes-tu en ce moment, Sam ?

\- Le vert le plus vert qui ait jamais existé, Monsieur.

Le cœur de Sam palpitait par anticipation. Il se demandait combien Cas allait être dur.

Celui-ci eut un rire léger. Sa main quitta les fesses de Sam – celle pressant ses reins resta en place. Sam appréciait, cela le stabilisait, comme une solide connexion avec Castiel.

Il geignit lorsque la main de Castiel claqua une de ses fesses. Ça n'avait pas vraiment été dur, juste assez pour piquer un peu, mais cela faisait longtemps que Sam n'avait pas été fessé. Il entendit Castiel grogner légèrement.

\- C'est vraiment adorable...

La main de Castiel effleura la parcelle désormais plus chaude du cul de Sam, ce qui le fit furieusement rougir.

La main de Castiel s'abattit sur l'autre fesse de Sam avec la même force. La chaleur se répandit sur sa peau, et la douleur alla tout droit à sa queue. Castiel initia un rythme régulier, alternant entre ses fesses, jusqu'à ce que Sam soit certain que tout son cul était d'un rose soutenu. Il grogna doucement, sa joue pressée contre la couverture.

Castiel s'arrêta et caressa du bout des doigts la peau luisante de Sam. Celui-ci se tortilla sur les genoux de Castiel, dur comme la pierre contre lui.

\- Reste tranquille, Sam.

Castiel appuya un peu plus fort contre les reins de Sam, qui essaya de lui obéir.

\- Maintenant que tu t'es un peu échauffé, je vais y aller un peu plus fort. Je veux avoir une idée de ce que tu peux supporter. Veux-tu que je m'arrête si je te fais pleurer, Sam ?

\- Mon Dieu, non ! s'exclama Sam.

Le léger toucher des doigts de Castiel contre sa peau rouge et sensible était incroyable.

\- Et devrais-je m'arrêter, Sam, si tu me supplies de le faire ?

\- N-non, Monsieur... _Par tous les saints, Castiel était sérieux à propos de me pousser à bout..._

\- Quand devrai-je m'arrêter, Sam ?

Castiel pressa sa paume chaude contre les fesses de Sam.

\- Si... si je dis « rouge ».

\- Ou si je sens que tu en as eu assez. Tu es toujours libre de m'arrêter, Sam. Je ne te jugerai ni ne te punirai jamais pour avoir utilisé ton mot de sûreté. Compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

Sam agita un peu ses fesses, ayant hâte que Castiel recommence.

\- Avide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui-Monsieur !

\- Eh bien maintenant tu vas devoir attendre, parce que je t'ai dit mot pour mot il y a moins d'une minute de rester tranquille.

La main de Castiel se serra sur la peau tendre de Sam, qui n'admettrait jamais, au grand jamais, avoir gémi en réponse à l'annonce de Castiel.

Fidèle à sa parole, Castiel fit attendre Sam, ses doigts passant sur sa peau. Son toucher était révérencieux. Sam essaya autant qu'il put de rester tranquille. Il respirait fortement par le nez, gardant les yeux fermés, et tenta d'être patient.

\- Mieux. C'est bien mieux. Je suis celui qui décide ce que tu reçois et quand tu le reçois, Sam.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Sam se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir poussé de manière si flagrante Cas à plus le fesser. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne devait pas faire cela. Il rougit.

\- Tout va bien. Maintenant, tu sais. Tu es prêt à recommencer ?

La paume chaude de Castiel retrouva sa place sur la peau encore piquante des fesses de Sam.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Sam lutta pour s'empêcher de réagir, pour rester allongé.

 _\- Bien_ mieux, Sam.

La main se souleva et s'abattit sur les fesses de Sam, si fort qu'elle le fit s'avancer contre les genoux de Castiel. Un grognement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Jésus. Continue de faire des bruits comme ça, Sam, et tu ne seras pas le seul à répandre du sperme quelque part...

La main de Castiel continua à frapper le cul de Sam encore et encore, aussi répétitive qu'un métronome.

Sam savait que ses fesses devaient être rouge cerise, et que s'asseoir pendant ses cours allait être... inconfortable. Il commençait vraiment à avoir mal, trop pour rester immobile, et sa queue était _toujours_ dure comme du diamant contre la cuisse de Castiel. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà été aussi dur.

\- Cas... geignit Sam après un coup particulièrement brutal.

\- Chut, Sam. Pas de mots, en dehors de tes mots de sûreté. Quelle couleur, Sam ?

Castiel ponctua la question d'une fessée vigoureuse.

\- V-vert, Monsieur.

Sam enferma son désir de supplier derrière ses lèvres.

\- Bien.

Castiel continua d'abattre sa main. La douleur commençait à faire picoter de larmes les yeux de Sam. Soudain, un des coups de Castiel atterrit beaucoup plus bas et atteignit la peau intacte de sa cuisse droite. Il glapit et Castiel fit une pause.

\- Couleur ?

Celui contre la cuisse avait fait mal, vraiment mal. Cela avait été dur, sans échauffement ni préparation. Et Sam adorait ça.

\- Vert, Monsieur, haleta Sam.

\- Intéressant.

Castiel sembla légèrement impressionné, et frappa l'autre cuisse tout aussi fort. Sam grogna. Bientôt, l'arrière de ses cuisses était aussi rouge que son cul, et s'asseoir pendant ses cours allait _définitivement_ faire mal au cul. _Le jeu de mot étant absolument volontaire._

Un autre petit cri émana de Sam quand Castiel toucha le creux tendre entre fesse et cuisse, et ses premières larmes lui furent arrachées. Castiel frappa le même endroit de l'autre côté, et Sam éjacula contre sa cuisse avec un gémissement et un frissonnement.

La main de Castiel fit une pause et Sam entendit « Jésus-Christ ». Il sentit la main de Castiel trembler au-dessus de son cul avant qu'il ne recommencer à le frapper. Le gémissement de Sam resta bloqué dans sa gorge et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Tout était dix fois plus sensible.

Castiel ne s'arrêta pas, même quand un sanglot sortit de la gorge de Sam. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand Sam gémit, et pleura, et tenta de se dégager. Il augmenta la pression contre les reins de Sam, et continua, jusqu'à ce que les larmes inondent le visage de Sam.

 _Ça fait mal, ça fait mal, oh mon Dieu ça fait mal._ Et c'était glorieux. Sam n'arrivait pas à croire que Castiel continue encore, qu'il ne se soit pas arrêté quand Sam avait joui contre sa cuisse. Il sanglotait toujours, sa joue pressée contre la couverture humide, quand Castiel finit par arrêter.

\- Couleur ?

La voix de Castiel était très douce.

\- Ve-vert, Monsieur.

La voix de Sam eut un accroc.

\- Je pense que c'est bon pour toi pour le moment, Sam. Allez. Viens t'allonger sur le ventre.

Castiel aida Sam, qui reniflait toujours, à s'étendre sur le ventre. Il tendit un de ses propres oreillers à Sam pour qu'il puisse le mettre contre lui, ce que Sam fit, le serrant dans un de ses bras.

Sam était extrêmement reconnaissant à Stanford de fournir de larges et confortables lits à ses étudiants. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit un tissu chaud et humide essuyer le sel de ses larmes.

Sam bondit quand il sentit un toucher froid sur ses fesses brûlantes. Des doigts légers, et une sorte de crème apaisante.

\- Tout va bien, c'est juste de la crème. Ça va t'aider à te sentir mieux.

Elle picotait un peu et était très agréable, et Sam n'en voulait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas me sentir mieux, marmonna Sam dans son oreiller, têtu.

Castiel eut un petit rire.

\- Tu as des cours demain, Sam, et ces sièges d'amphi sont _durs_. Tu as besoin d'être attentif, pas de te tortiller et de bander parce que tu as mal au cul à cause de la chaise. En cela, c'est moi qui décide encore de ce dont tu as besoin. C'est moi qui prend soin de toi.

Sam sentit Castiel s'asseoir sur le lit et quand il ouvrit un peu les yeux, Castiel était _juste_ devant son visage, presque nez-à-nez avec lui. Castiel se blottit contre lui, drapant un bras autour de lui en l'enroulant dans une douce couverture. Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Sam, puis sur son front, et enfin sur ses lèvres. Castiel sourit.

\- Tu as été incroyable, Sam. Incroyable. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu voudrais bien boire un peu pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

Sam cligna des yeux, un peu déconnecté et confus. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il était bon à quelque chose. Habituellement, avec son père et Dean, Sam faisait les recherches, les deux autres utilisaient ce qu'il avait trouvé et il n'avait plus qu'à acquiescer. Il n'était pas remercié, et encore moins n'entendait qui que ce soit lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. C'était juste son rôle. Il leva la bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres, assoiffé.

Là, tout ce qu'avait fait Sam, c'était rester allongé et _prendre_. Il secoua un peu la tête.

\- Je... je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que je t'ai demandé, Sam. Je te testais, et tu as réussi brillamment quasiment chaque challenge que je t'ai lancé.

Sam entendit « quasiment » résonner dans sa tête et sut que c'était son impatience qui avait transformé « chaque challenge » en « quasiment chaque challenge ». Il était déçu de lui-même.

Cas semblait savoir ce qu'il pensait.

\- S'il te plaît, Sam, ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même pour n'avoir pas été parfait. Personne n'est parfait. Tu étais simplement avide. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas joué ?

Sam marqua une pause. Il voulait être aussi sincère que possible.

\- Ça fait un moment, et je... je n'avais jamais joué aussi durement. La plupart des gens prennent peur et s'arrêtent quand les larmes apparaissent, tu sais ?

Castiel hocha la tête :

\- Je comprends totalement. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé, avant que nous ne commencions, si tu voulais que je m'arrête si je te faisais pleurer.

Castiel passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sam, et Sam trouva ça _incroyable_. Ses yeux vacillèrent avant de se fermer. Il se sentait repu, endolori, épuisé et... pardonné ? Il n'était pas sûr de ce pour quoi il avait besoin de se faire pardonner, mais peu importe quelle était sa dette, elle était payée. C'était apaisant.

Castiel regarda attentivement Sam tandis qu'il se laissait porter par le sommeil, une main caressant ses cheveux et l'autre le bas de son dos. La tension qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte de leur chambre de dortoir pour la première fois semblait avoir disparu. Il semblait totalement à l'aise, au repos. Castiel était ravi et honoré d'avoir été capable de l'aider à atteindre ce niveau de paix. Il tenta de battre en retraite vers son propre lit, mais Sam fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un petit gémissement, attrapant le bras de Castiel. Quand ce fut fait, il le tint fermement et retomba dans son léger sommeil.

 _Eh bien d'accord, dans ce cas..._ Castiel sourit, tâtonnant pour éteindre la lumière. Il ferma les yeux, serré contre Sam. Il glissa son bras à travers son dos, et Sam émit un petit soupir de contentement. Castiel sourit largement, ferma les yeux, et essaya de trouver le sommeil.


	2. Perte de contrôle

Sam se réveilla et grogna doucement. Il avait parfaitement mal, pile aux bons endroits. Il papillonna des yeux et vit Castiel allongé contre lui, toujours endormi, un bras lâchement posé sur son dos. Sam profita de l'occasion pour l'observer sans retenue. Il était vraiment beau, avec ses cheveux sombres et emmêlés et sa peau pâle. Il avait un peu ouvert les lèvres en dormant et il semblait tellement apaisé... Sam leva un doigt pour toucher sa lèvre inférieure avec douceur. Castiel murmura quelque chose, remua et se blottit un peu plus contre Sam, qui sourit largement.  
Castiel se réveilla peu après et Sam lui sourit timidement. Il sourit, lui donna une tape sur les fesses, s'étira et bâilla.  
\- Tu as aimé la nuit dernière, Sam ?  
\- C'était vraiment phénoménal, Cas. Merci.  
Castiel se redressa et Sam vit que, tandis que lui-même était resté nu, Castiel avait dormi dans les vêtements qu'il avait salis. Il rougit.  
\- Désolé... désolé pour ton pantalon, Cas. Tu aurais dû te changer avant d'aller au lit.  
\- J'ai essayé, mais tu ne voulais pas me lâcher, rit Castiel avec un grand sourire en direction de Sam, qui cacha sa tête dans l'oreiller.  
\- C'est bon, tu avais juste besoin de moi... et je ne t'aurais laissé pour rien au monde.  
Castiel posa sa main sur les reins de Sam.  
\- Tu serais d'accord pour que je jette un coup d'œil à tes fesses, Sam ?  
Sam hocha la tête dans son oreiller. Il sentit la couverture se baisser et de l'air frais sur sa peau.  
\- Pas trop mal. Quelques bleus. S'asseoir va probablement être douloureux. En parlant de ça, à quelle heure commencent tes cours ?  
Castiel tira la couverture et descendit du lit de Sam.  
\- Neuf heures.  
\- Alors il vaut mieux se lever. Si tu es rapide, on peut prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble. J'ai aussi cours à neuf heures. Tu veux prendre la première douche ou la seconde ?  
Castiel déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva. Sam se redressa et le vit retirer son maillot de corps en regardant les muscles bouger dans son dos. Castiel n'était pas aussi grand que lui, peu de chances, mais il était souplement musclé et ils s'assemblaient bien. Sam voulait connaître le goût de sa peau. Il se lécha les lèvres.  
Castiel se tourna.  
\- Sam ? Première ou seconde douche ?  
Sam se dit qu'il était encore mieux de devant. Il ne semblait pas avoir une once de graisse. Les abdos que Sam fixait semblaient s'approcher, encore et encore. Il sentit une main douce relever son menton du bout des doigts. Il leva les yeux et vit ceux de Castiel étinceler au-dessus d'un grand sourire. Sam ne pouvait pas bouger mais sourit en retour.  
\- Je suis flatté, vraiment. Tu veux la première ou la seconde douche ?  
\- Je... je pourrais te regarder te doucher ?  
Sam essaya les yeux de chiot plein d'espoir, ce qui l'aidait parfois quand il voulait vraiment quelque chose.  
Castiel laissa échapper un grand rire.  
\- Tu peux. Tu peux même me rejoindre, si tu le demandes poliment.  
\- S'il vous plaît, Cas, Monsieur. Je peux vous rejoindre sous la douche, s'il vous plaît ?  
Sam ajouta juste une petite moue.  
Castiel rit à nouveau, et Sam se dit que c'était une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais entendue. Il descendit le regard et vit les doigts de Castiel sur sa ceinture. Il le regarda la faire glisser hors de la boucle, la plier en deux et la faire claquer dans sa paume. Ses yeux s'élargirent.  
Castiel laissa tomber sa ceinture avec un sourire coquin, puis ses doigts s'occupèrent de sa braguette. Sam déglutit quand il enleva son jean, révélant un slip noir bien ajusté. Il ignorait jusqu'à ce moment qu'il fantasmait sur les slips. Ou peut-être juste sur Castiel en slip. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la longueur de Castiel en-dessous du tissu. Il se lécha à nouveau les lèvres.   
Il était sur le point de demander à Castiel de le laisser lui tailler une pipe, mais celui-ci reprit la parole.  
\- Après que nous ayons obtenu les résultats des tests, d'accord ?  
Sam hocha la tête. Castiel enleva son slip, ce qui le fit grogner doucement. Il se dit que la queue de Castiel était parfaite – longue, épaisse et légèrement incurvée. Castiel le tira sur ses pieds pour qu'ils se retrouvent torse contre torse, souleva son visage et l'attira dans un baiser. C'était passionné et désordonné, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et leurs langues se mêlaient, rendant les deux garçons encore plus excités et pressés d'approfondir.  
Finalement, Castiel se recula en souriant largement à Sam, prit sa main et le tira jusqu'à la grande salle de bains. Il alluma la douche et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la baignoire.  
Sam avait un peu froid, étant donné que Castiel était le seul sous l'eau, mais il ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de lui. Il était juste trop parfait. Castiel se lava les cheveux, mit de l'après-shampoing et était en train de se frotter avec un gant de toilette quand Sam finit par trouver assez de courage pour parler.  
\- Je peux vous aider ?   
\- Bien sûr.  
Castiel passa le gant à Sam, l’attrapa par les biceps et le tira sous l'eau. Il se mit au fond de la baignoire, regardant Sam avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Assure-toi de t'occuper de chaque centimètre.  
La bouche de Sam resta ouverte avant qu'il ne se rappelle comment la fermer. Il passa le gant sur les épaules et le torse de Castiel, son cou, sur et sous ses bras. Castiel se tourna, se penchant contre le mur, et Sam frémit. Il lava le dos et le (à croquer, parfait, tellement sexy) cul de Castiel et glissa à genoux pour frotter l'arrière de ses jambes. Castiel se retourna et sa queue se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Sam, qui déglutit.  
Sam nettoya l'avant des jambes et les pieds de Cas. La seule partie qu'il n'avait pas lavée était celle qu'il voulait dans la bouche. Il rajouta du gel douche sur ses mains et drapa de longs doigts autour du sexe de Castiel. Son autre main vint caresser et faire rouler ses couilles entre ses doigts. Castiel s'affaissa contre le mur de la douche avec un grognement.  
Sam sentit du pré-sperme couler de sa propre queue tandis que sa main glissait le long de la hampe de Castiel. Il fit courir son pouce sur la fente. Il était fasciné par les contractions et les frissons de Castiel, la tension dans ses muscles et les petits bruits qu'il faisait. Il avança son autre main un peu plus loin, caressant le périnée de Castiel, et effleura son trou. Au toucher, Castiel rua dans la prise de Sam et jouit violemment, peignant ainsi son visage, son cou et son buste.  
\- Jésus putain de Christ, Sam.  
Castiel haletait contre le mur.  
\- Ne lèche pas. Rince.  
C'était une bonne chose que Castiel l'ait dit, parce que Sam était tout près de le faire. Il se mit sous le jet, se remettant sur ses pieds et frottant son visage, les yeux fermés. Il sentit les mains de Castiel se déposer sur ses hanches et sa chaleur pressée contre son dos. Une des mains de Castiel alla agripper la queue douloureuse de Sam qui grogna, baissant la tête, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage.  
Castiel lui donna quelques fermes et longues caresses, avant de le lâcher. Sam geignit, et Castiel eut un petit rire.  
Oh Dieu. Sam frémit.  
\- Je sais que tu voudrais jouir, n'est-ce pas ?  
Castiel laissa traîner ses doigts sur la queue de Sam, mais ce n'était pas assez, c'était loin d'être assez.  
\- O-oui. S'il vous plaît.  
Sam combattit son désir de trouver la délivrance, ruant dans la main de Castiel, qui retourna sur sa hanche.  
\- Mais ce serait tellement mieux si tu attendais jusqu'à ce soir, tu ne penses pas ?  
La voix de Castiel était tendre, mais mêlée de quelque chose de sombre et empoisonné.  
\- Oh-bordel-de-Dieu.  
Sam faillit jouir sur place, sans contact.  
\- O-oui, Monsieur.  
\- Je suis ravi que nous soyons d'accord. Va au fond de la baignoire, je vais te laver.  
Castiel positionna les mains de Sam haut sur le mur et lui lava les cheveux. Il utilisa le même gant sur la peau de Sam, touchant tout son corps à l'exception de sa queue. Les doigts chauds et glissants de Castiel traînèrent sur la peau de Sam et frottèrent contre son trou, et Sam eut l'impression de mourir. La main de Castiel passa entre les jambes de Sam pour savonner ses testicules, et celui-ci faillit s'écrouler quand il les tira d'un coup sec.  
\- Très bien, rince-toi. Nous allons sortir et prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner.  
Une tape ferme sur le cul de Sam, et Castiel quitta la douche.  
Sam resta debout un long moment, tremblant, ses mains là où Castiel avait posé les siennes, avant de baisser la tête pour rester contre le carreau froid. Jésus putain de Christ.  
\- Sam !  
Sam se retourna et vit Castiel en train de te regarder, sa brosse à dents dans une main et le dentifrice dans l'autre.  
\- Rince-toi. Maintenant. Ou tu ne jouis pas pendant une semaine. Nous avons peu de temps.  
Le rythme cardiaque de Sam fit un pic et il se décolla du mur. Il se mit sous le jet et se rinça, résistant à l'envie irrépressible de prendre sa bite en main et d'éclabousser le carreau. Il baissa la température, frissonnant, ce qui l'aida à ne pas céder, au bord de l'orgasme.  
Castiel était parti de la salle de bain quand Sam se sécha et termina sa routine du matin. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre, nu, pour trouver Castiel habillé d'une chemise bleue et d'un pantalon moulant. Il réussit de justesse à échapper à l'envie s'agenouiller devant lui.  
\- Si tu continues de me regarder bouche bée au lieu de t'habiller, il n'y aura pas de petit-déjeuner, sourit Castiel en retroussant ses manches.  
Sam enfila des vêtements de son sac à dos, vidant le reste de son maigre contenu dans un de ses tiroirs. Il fourra son ordinateur dans son sac et prit une des bouteilles d'eau de Castiel dans le frigo.  
\- Tu peux penser à une manière de me rembourser pour l'eau, après le dîner de ce soir.  
Sam déglutit et regarda Castiel passer des mains couvertes de produit à travers ses cheveux. Quand il eut finit, ils étaient en bataille, magnifiques et parfaits. Il fit un grand sourire à Sam dans le miroir.  
Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent leur dortoir et prirent un rapide petit-déjeuner, plutôt silencieux, avant de se lever pour entamer leurs cours respectifs. Sam allait pour dire au revoir quand Castiel le saisit par le devant de son T-shirt et le tira à lui pour un bref baiser.  
Sa voix était douce.  
\- On se voit dans la chambre à la fin de la journée. Essaie de ne rien faire entre les cours. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te punir.  
Castiel embrassa la joue de Sam et le relâcha, faisant un pas en arrière avec un grand sourire dans sa direction. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, se retourna, et il était parti.  
Sam resta figé un moment avant de réaliser qu'il devait, lui aussi, se dépêcher pour son premier cours.

*

Sam, en retournant au dortoir tard dans l'après-midi, se dit que globalement, il était vraiment content des cours qu'il avait choisis et des professeurs à qui il avait été assigné. Il était heureux d'être là où il était, à faire ce qu'il faisait, plutôt que de pourchasser des monstres partout dans les États-Unis.  
Et l'incroyablement sexy et coquin colocataire était aussi pour beaucoup dans cette conclusion. Sam avait eu à se concentrer attentivement sur ce que ses professeurs avaient dit à cause de la douleur persistante dans ses fesses et dans ses cuisses et il avait été à moitié dur toute la journée, sans oublier la menace de punition de Castiel.  
Il vérifia la boîte aux lettres en arrivant au dortoir et trouva deux enveloppes identiques, une à son nom et l'autre à celui de Castiel, de la part du centre médical. Il les apporta dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte avec sa clé.  
Castiel était sur son ordinateur, travaillant avec assiduité sur quelque chose, sa langue dépassant d'entre ses dents. Sam sourit largement et marcha jusqu'à lui, posant l'enveloppe devant lui, sur le bureau.  
\- Les résultats des tests.  
Castiel et Sam ouvrirent leur enveloppe, la lire et les échangèrent. Complètement cleans tous les deux.  
\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que...  
Castiel s'étira et passa la main dans ses cheveux;  
\- Que si tu veux du sperme comme hors-d’œuvre avant de manger, ça peut s'arranger.  
Sam cligna des yeux, ahuri, et se laissa durement tomber à genoux devant la chaise de Castiel. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en se penchant un peu en avant pour que Sam soit bien installé entre ses cuisses. Il fit courir ses mains sur sa peau avec un petit sourire.  
\- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes sur ta pizza ?  
Sam cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Quoi ??  
Sa totale confusion avait dû se voir. Castiel fit un grand sourire.  
\- Eh bien, je pensais la commander, pour que je puisse baiser ta gorge en l'attendant. Donc : quelles sont tes garnitures de pizza préférées ?  
Sam se balança sur ses genoux et la main de Castiel se referma sur son épaule, le stabilisant. Il sentait sa bite tressaillir à l'idée de celle de Castiel dans sa gorge, sa main dans ses cheveux, forçant son visage vers son aine...  
Avait-il dit quelque chose à propos de pizza ?? Sam essaya de sortir de sa rêverie. Il entendit Castiel rire doucement.  
\- Je sais que je ne suis pas juste. Je suis désolé. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu voudrais sur ta pizza.  
\- Légumes... ? Tous... tous les légumes. Pas... pas de piment, pas d'olives.  
Sam fit de son mieux pour répondre de façon cohérente.  
\- Très bien, alors. Mets-toi au travail.  
Castiel se pencha en arrière, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa ceinture, puis un autre significatif à Sam. Il prit son téléphone portable.  
Sam défit la ceinture de Castiel et ouvrit sa braguette. Celui-ci fit une pause en composant le numéro.  
\- Tu jouis sur mon pantalon, tu lèches.  
Castiel frissonna un peu quand Sam sortit sa queue. Il tint lâchement la base et prit Castiel en entier dans sa gorge, retenant sa respiration. Même après une journée de cours, Castiel sentait si bon... Musqué, avec une touche du gel douche qu'ils avaient partagé le matin même. Ses poils sombres et bouclés chatouillaient le nez de Sam.  
\- Jésus-Christ !! Non... non, c'est bon, désolé... non, je disais une grande, avec... pepperonis, champignons, et... nnnnnngh... to-tomates...  
La main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone était serrée, fort, autour du bras de la chaise de Castiel.  
Sam sourit autant qu'il put, les yeux humides, sa langue pressant et passant contre le dessous de la bite de Castiel. Il se recula un peu, haletant, sa poitrine se soulevant. Il fit passer sa langue sous la tête et sur la fente, goûtant le liquide séminal.  
\- Vingt... vingt minutes. D'accord-merci-au-revoir.  
Castiel raccrocha et grogna.  
\- Bordel de merde, Sam. Ta... ta gorge...  
Castiel lança son téléphone sur le bureau et passa les deux mains dans les cheveux de Sam. Il le tira durement, enfonçant sa queue dans la gorge de Sam en le gardant en place.  
Sam s'étouffa un peu, ne s'attendant pas à ça, et lutta pour rester tranquille, avalant malgré la longueur dans sa gorge. Des larmes s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux. Castiel sembla aimer ça, beaucoup. Il gémit et ses mains se resserrèrent sur les cheveux de Sam.  
\- Une putain de salope pour moi, n'est-ce pas, Sam ? Une putain de salope pour ma queue.  
Sam essaya d'acquiescer, mais Castiel tenait sa tête trop étroitement.  
\- Tu la prends à la perfection. Aucun réflexe gag chez toi, hein ? Tu as déjà été baisé comme ça, petite pute ?  
Castiel hocha la tête de Sam de haut en bas, juste un peu, sur sa queue, ne le laissant toujours pas respirer.  
\- Oui. C'est ce que je pensais.  
Sam commençait à paniquer un peu, et ses mains se levèrent pour serrer les cuisses de Castiel. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil à travers ses yeux larmoyants et vit un sourire dur, vicieux sur son visage.  
\- Combien de temps peux-tu retenir ta respiration, salope ? Assez longtemps pour que je finisse dans ta gorge et remplisse ton estomac de sperme ?  
La vision de Sam s'assombrit alors qu'il grognait et jouissait dans son pantalon. Castiel s'étrangla, ses hanches poussant violemment contre les lèvres de Sam. Les vibrations du gémissement de Sam l'achevèrent et il jouit brusquement, droit dans la gorge de Sam. Il tira Sam en arrière, qui prit une grande inspiration et toussa, sa gorge abîmée de la meilleure des manières. Le voile de sa vision s'estompa.  
Les deux garçons haletèrent en silence un moment. Sam sentit les mains de Castiel sur ses joues lever son visage vers lui. Castiel essuya ses larmes.  
\- De quelle couleur c'était, Sam ?  
\- Tellement vert... Entièrement vert. Jésus-Christ. Je... j'ai encore besoin de changer mon pantalon.  
La voix de Sam était râpeuse et irrégulière.  
Castiel cligna des yeux. Il baissa les yeux et vit la tache humide sur le jean de Sam.  
\- Tu... tu es venu grâce à moi t'étouffant sur ma queue ??  
Castiel le regarda et sembla estomaqué.  
Sam hocha la tête, souriant, et se remit en tremblant sur ses pieds. Il tituba jusqu'à sa commode et en sortit un jean frais. Il allait avoir besoin de faire la lessive tous les deux jours, si ça continuait comme ça. Il alla se nettoyer à la salle de bains, mit son jean et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait un air atroce – les yeux rouges de larmes et les lèvres enflées et bouffies. Il se sourit. Débauché, c'est le mot que tu cherches.  
Sam venait juste de sortir quand la pizza arriva. Il regarda Castiel payer et prendre la livraison, assis en tailleur sur son lit.  
Castiel lui donna une des boîtes, puis retourna sur son lit avec l'autre. Sam ouvrit sa boîte, et bien sûr, elle était pleine de ce qui semblait être tous les légumes possibles et imaginables. Ça avait l'air fantastique, et Sam mangea avidement.  
\- Alors, dit Castiel à travers une bouchée de pizza.  
Il déglutit.  
\- Je suppose que tu as aimé.  
Sam acquiesça, la bouche pleine de pizza.  
\- Quelles parties as-tu aimées, Sam ? Et qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas aimé ?  
Les yeux de Castiel étaient fixés sur lui. Il baissa la tête pour mordre dans sa tranche, et prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la question.  
\- Honnêtement, j'ai tout aimé. J'ai adoré te faire foirer la commande.  
Sam sourit largement.  
\- J'ai adoré te prendre dans ma gorge, mais j'ai encore plus aimé quand tu m'as fais la prendre.  
Il frissonna.  
\- Et j'ai adoré que tu me traites de salope et de pute. Et... et le jeu avec la respiration... j'ai aimé ça, avoir... avoir peur que tu ne me relâches pas.  
Il baissa les yeux. Ça avait été plus dur que ce qu'il pensait de faire sortir les mots car il n'avait encore jamais eu de partenaire de jeu qui lui posait ce genre de questions. Il était terriblement complexé et sentit une rougeur s'étendre sur ses joues.  
Castiel posa sa nourriture sur le côté et vint sur le lit de Sam, s'asseyant à ses côtés en le prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.  
\- Tu as été incroyable, Sam. Merci d'être si franc avec moi. Ça va être une phase d'apprentissage pour nous deux les premiers temps, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une idée l'un de l'autre. Et ton honnêteté n'est pas seulement bienvenue, elle est aussi particulièrement importante si nous voulons continuer comme ça. Il n'y a aucune honte à aimer ça comme tu le fais. D'accord ?  
Sam pressa son visage dans le creux du cou de Castiel, hochant la tête.  
\- Merci, Cas.  
Sa voix était étouffée contre la peau de Castiel. Ses bras se levèrent jusqu'à agripper le dos du T-shirt de Castiel. Il serra Castiel contre lui, puis le relâcha. Castiel déposa un autre baiser sur la joue de Sam avant de se replier vers son lit, prenant sa pizza au passage.  
Une fois que les deux garçons eurent mangé autant qu'ils pouvaient, ils fermèrent leur boîte et Sam les empila au-dessus du frigo. Il se sentait inexplicablement nerveux. Il se percha sur le bord de son lit, les coudes sur les cuisses, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Castiel de sous ses cheveux en broussaille.  
\- Alors... tu as... tu as quelque chose que tu as besoin de travailler, ce soir ? Mes cours étaient principalement des introductions ou des programmes, des trucs comme ça. Je me disais que... si... si tu n'avais rien à faire, on pourrait, je sais pas, sortir ? Ou... ou rester ici...  
Calme, Sam, calme-toi, merde. Tu ressembles à une gamine de treize ans invitant à sortir le garçon qui lui plaît. Il grimaça intérieurement.  
\- J'ai du travail à commencer, en fait. Mais je peux attendre de t'avoir mis la cockcage (1).  
Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent et son cœur rata un battement.  
\- Va la chercher dans le sac, s'il te plaît. Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi de l'autre côté de ton lit.  
Castiel se leva de son lit, alla jusqu'à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ce que faisait Sam.  
Sam alla avec raideur jusqu'au lit de Castiel, s'agenouillant pour sortir le sac. Il défit la fermeture éclair et vit le métal brillant en tout premier. Curieusement, il doutait que ce soit là par hasard. Ses mains tremblaient un peu quand il sortit la cage et referma le sac.  
\- La cage va avec une sonde urétrale facultative et déplaçable, Sam.  
Sam lisait en diagonale par-dessus son épaule et vit que Castiel travaillait attentivement sur quelque chose.  
\- Si tu la veux, sors les gants, le tube de lubrifiant et des lingettes d'alcool de la poche ventrale.  
Sam avait déjà regardé du porno avec une sonde, se sentant aussi fasciné qu'horrifié. Il était presque sûr de vouloir essayer. Enfin, raisonnablement sûr. Plus ou moins sûr. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant le tube lisse et creux au centre de la cage.  
\- Si... si je n'aime pas ça...  
\- Supplie-moi de l'enlever, et elle reste. Dis "rouge" et je l'enlève immédiatement.  
Castiel cliquait sur la souris et le clavier par intermittence.  
Sam soupira en relief, tremblant. Il trouva les autres objets qu'avait demandés Castiel et les disposa sur le bord de son lit. Il se déshabilla, laissant tomber ses vêtements en une pile désordonnée au pied de son lit.  
\- Plie-les, s'il te plaît.  
Sam sursauta. Soit Castiel avait une excellente vision périphérique, soit il avait des yeux derrière la tête. Sam ramassa son tas de vêtements et plia proprement chacun d'entre eux, les empilant avec soin dans sa commode. Il s'étendit sur son lit, se sentant à la fois nerveux, excité, impatient et inquiet. Sa peur de la sonde semblait l'empêcher de durcir. Il croisa les mains sur son ventre, croisa ses pieds aux chevilles et ferma les yeux.  
Le cliquetis de l'ordinateur de Castiel semblait plus bruyant maintenant que Sam n'était plus en train de bouger des choses en faisant bruisser les draps. Il se demandait combien de temps Castiel allait le faire attendre, jusqu'à que l'idée que l'attente était probablement un test le frappe soudainement. Un nouvel essai du test qu'il avait si lamentablement raté la nuit dernière.  
C'était dur, vraiment dur pour Sam de rester calme et tranquille comme il le lui avait été dit tout en sachant ce qui allait suivre. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Il savait que s'énerver n'allait pas aider et essaya de se servir des techniques de méditation qu'il connaissait. Il réussit à se relaxer un peu en ralentissant sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque pour aller vers quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable.  
\- Bien. Bon garçon.  
Sam rougit, sentant ses joues chauffer à l'approbation dans la voix de Castiel. Le cliquetis de son ordinateur s'était arrêté, et Sam n'était pas complètement sûr de quand c'était arrivé. Quelque chose sur le lit bougea et Sam ouvrit les yeux.  
Castiel était à côté de Sam, toujours entièrement habillé, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il enfila les gants en latex et sourit à Sam, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il regarda Castiel désinfecter les gants, la cage et la sonde, qu'il avait séparée du reste et mise de côté. L'alcool était froid contre l'extrémité du sexe mou de Sam.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça, Sam ? Mettre ta bite en cage ?  
La voix de Castiel était douce tandis qu'il faisait glisser l'anneau de métal autour des couilles de Sam et de la base de sa queue. La cage vint après et Castiel verrouilla les deux ensemble avec un petit cadenas. Quelque chose remua en Sam quand il entendit le petit clic du verrou.  
\- N-non, Monsieur...  
La voix de Sam n'était qu'un soupir.  
\- Parce que, aussi incroyable que ce soit que tu puisses jouir grâce à ma main contre tes fesses ou ma queue dans ta gorge, nos positions respectives dans cette relation en développement signifient que moi, et seulement moi, a le droit de décider de quand et comment tu jouis.  
Les yeux de Sam étaient fixés sur Castiel, admirant à quel point il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire mettre Sam en cage. La soudaine fraîcheur du lubrifiant contre le bout de sa queue le surprit et il sursauta légèrement.  
\- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû penser à le réchauffer en premier. Ça va probablement être un peu étrange.  
Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent quand Castiel ouvrit prudemment sa fente, glissant le tube de métal froid en lui. La sensation lui coupa le souffle et alors qu'il décidait qu'il aimait vraiment, vraiment ça, le tube cessa de bouger. Il baissa les yeux et vit Castiel attacher la fin de la sonde à la cage.  
Sam haleta.  
\- Jésus !  
Castiel sourit voracement.  
\- Ça ne me semble pas, mais alors pas du tout, être un mot de sûreté. Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué que cette sonde en particulier est creuse. C'est parce qu'elle est faite pour... le long terme.  
L'emphase que Castiel avait mise dans les trois derniers mots fit frémir Sam, et il se sentit durcir contre la cage.  
Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent la queue de Sam gonfler, atteignant les limites de sa prison de métal. Sam geignit. Ça faisait mal, beaucoup, et c'était... il n'était même pas sûr. La frontière entre douleur et plaisir n'avait jamais été si floue. La queue qui aurait dû être en érection contre son ventre était réduite, forcée vers le bas dans sa cage. Sam s'effondra contre son oreiller, les yeux clos, respirant difficilement. Il gémit en sentant la main de Castiel agripper son sexe en cage et serrer.  
\- Sam.  
La voix de Castiel s'éleva et Sam le regarda. Deux colliers se balançaient dans sa main, chacun portant la même clé. Castiel en passa un autour de sa propre tête et Sam décolla sa tête de l'oreiller pour que Castiel puisse lui enfiler l'autre. Le métal de la clé était froid contre la peau surchauffée de Sam.  
\- Ma clé décide de quand tu seras relâché. Ta clé n'est là que pour les urgences. Compris ?  
Ce 24/7 arrivait terriblement vite. Sam n'aurait pu en être plus heureux. Il acquiesça.  
\- Oui, Monsieur.  
Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment donné le choix à Castiel en jouissant dans son pantalon à plusieurs reprises. Sam savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de jouir comme ça, mais Castiel pouvait... le manipuler de toutes les manières possibles, s'il le choisissait. Sam frémit.  
\- Bien. J'ai du travail à faire et sachant que tu n'en as pas, j'apprécierai si tu étais assez conciliant pour te pelotonner sous mon bureau et garder ma bite au chaud. As-tu déjà servi de cockwarmer (2), Sam ?  
La main de Castiel traîna sur les abdos de Sam et pinça doucement son téton droit. Sam siffla, et les lèvres de Castiel s'étirèrent en un sourire.  
\- N-non, Monsieur.  
Sam trembla, juste un peu.  
\- Rien de pénible, je t'assure. Tu gardes ma queue dans ta bouche et tu restes aussi tranquille que possible. Déglutis le moins possible. Sens-toi libre de baver, c'est presque inévitable. Ton job n'est pas de me faire durcir ou jouir, juste de me garder au chaud. C'est clair ?  
Sam hocha la tête, se levant du lit. Castiel enleva son ordinateur de sa chaise et la poussa assez loin pour que Sam puisse se frayer un chemin jusqu'où Castiel le voulait. Sam estima à vue de nez l'espace sous le bureau. Ça allait rentrer, mais avec peu de marge. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son lit, haletant à l'étrange sensation de la cage qui se décalait. Il rampa sous le bureau de Castiel, sentant les yeux de celui-ci sur sa peau. Sam s'installa et se mit à genoux, respirant un peu plus fort. C'était plutôt agréable.  
Castiel fit rouler sa chaise vers l'avant, écartant les jambes pour coincer Sam entre. Il défit sa ceinture, ouvrit sa fermeture éclair et tira son slip sous ses testicules. Sam entendit sa voix à travers le bureau.  
\- Couleur, Sam ?  
\- Ve...  
Ça sortit en un croassement et Sam s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Vert, Monsieur.  
Sam se pencha en avant, les mains sur les cuisses, et poussa du nez contre la queue à moitié dure de Castiel. Il se prit une tape sèche sur la tête pour ses bêtises.  
\- Mets-la dans ta bouche. Réchauffe-la, ne joue pas avec.  
Sam ouvrit la bouche et y prit la bite de Castiel, la chaleur et le poids contre sa langue étrangement apaisants. Il ferma les yeux.  
\- Tu devrais savoir, Sam, que c'est un exercice qui se joue sur deux fronts. C'est essentiellement pour tester ton autodiscipline et ta capacité à suivre des ordres. Tes aptitudes à tenir une position et ton désir de plaire.  
Une main légère caressa les cheveux de Sam. C'était vraiment réconfortant et donnait à Sam l'assurance qu'il pouvait le faire.  
\- Tape ma cheville deux fois si tu as besoin d'arrêter. Il n'y a pas de temps minimum pour ça, Sam, je veux juste que tu fasses de ton mieux.  
Mon mieux. Sam se concentra pour essayer de rester calme et immobile. Il y parvint pendant quelques minutes, tandis que Castiel reprenait ce qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur, quoi que ça puisse être. Le premier problème que Sam remarqua était que sa bouche semblait saliver en quantité excessive. Il sentit quelques gouttes de salive s'échapper des coins de sa bouche de façon incontrôlée, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il rougit. Il voulait déglutir mais Castiel lui avait dit de ne pas le faire à moins d'en avoir vraiment besoin. Et il avait dit que baver était inévitable. Sam rougit encore un peu plus quand d'autres gouttes s'échappèrent en mouillant la peau de Castiel. Celui-ci ne le réprimanda pas, il supposa donc que ça allait.  
Sam essaya de trouver un endroit calme dans son esprit, celui où il allait pour méditer. Il ne fut pas vraiment capable de l'atteindre. Sa mâchoire, ses genoux, sa nuque et son dos commençaient à lui faire mal à cause de la position inconfortable et voûtée. S'appuyer sur ses cuisses sembla aider pendant un petit moment. Il eut à déglutir deux fois, tout en essayant de garder sa langue aussi immobile que possible. La seconde fois qu'il le fit, Castiel durcit un peu dans sa bouche, mais il n'y eut pas de tape pour le punir. Sam laissa sa salive couler un peu plus librement, après ça, et Castiel se ramollit à nouveau.  
Plus de temps passa, et la douleur commençait à augmenter. Les genoux de Sam le faisaient souffrir, son dos était perclu de nœuds et les muscles de sa mâchoire le brûlaient. Il avait les larmes au coin des yeux. Il déglutit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et sa langue pressa la queue de Castiel contre son palais. Ce dernier sursauta et Sam sut qu'il avait merdé.  
Soudainement, la bite de Castiel sortit de sa bouche tandis que celui-ci repoussait sa chaise. Sam cligna des yeux, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Quand il put de nouveau voir, le visage de Castiel était juste devant le sien et Castiel prit sa joue en coupe.  
\- Sam. Allez, sors de là.  
\- Je... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...  
\- Chut, Sam. Sors de là.  
Castiel prit la main de Sam, le guidant pour le faire sortir de sous le bureau. Sam bougea doucement, ses muscles courbaturés protestant. Castiel conduit Sam à son lit, l'asseyant sur le bord, et prit place à côté de lui. Il tourna le visage de Sam vers lui et massa doucement sa mâchoire.  
Ça faisait tellement de bien que Sam gémit doucement. La tension et la douleur s'estompèrent.  
\- Allez, couche-toi. Je vais m'occuper de ton dos.  
Sam obéit, s'allongeant sur le ventre. Castiel le chevaucha et massa les nœuds et les zones de tension de la nuque, des épaules et du dos de Sam.  
Celui-ci se sentait étrangement brassé. Le massage était fantastique, mais il n'était pas entièrement sûr de le mériter... il pensait avoir spectaculairement échoué à la demande de Castiel.  
\- Juste pour que tu saches, Sam, tu as été incroyablement bon. Tu as tenu plus longtemps que je m'y attendais, et plus longtemps que n'importe qui la première fois.  
Les doigts de Castiel appuyèrent fortement sur les muscles tendus des reins de Sam.  
\- Tu as laissé ça continuer un peu trop longtemps, par contre. Simplement d'après la tension dans tes muscles, je peux dire que tu as considérablement souffert. Tu m'écoutes, Sam ?  
\- Oui... Murmura Sam.  
\- S'il te plaît, ne te ré-autorises pas une douleur comme ça dans un de nos exercices. Le but de celui-ci n'était pas de tester ta tolérance à la douleur. Si je teste ta capacité à supporter la douleur, je t'en aviserai avant. Tu comprends la différence ?  
\- J'aurais dû arrêter quand ça a vraiment commencé à faire mal. Je suis désolé.  
Sam enfouit son visage dans les oreillers.  
\- Non, Sam, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû être plus clair. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.  
Castiel se baissa, alignant sa poitrine avec le dos de Sam, qui pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers sa chemise. C'était presque mieux que le massage. C'était apaisant d'avoir Castiel drapé sur lui. Ce dernier embrassa la nuque de Sam, qui sourit dans ses oreillers.   
Castiel continua dans un soupir :  
\- La quantité de volonté pure que tu as es stupéfiante, Sam. Tu es incroyable. Je suis vraiment fier de toi.  
Sam se tortilla un petit peu et Castiel glissa pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Sam se tourna sur le côté pour le regarder, rougissant, refusant de croiser ses yeux.  
Cela prit un moment à Sam pour parler. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Castiel à travers ses cheveux.  
\- Tu... tu le penses ? Ça allait ?  
Le sourire de Castiel était éclatant, et il se pencha pour embrasser Sam, fort.  
\- C'était phénoménal.  
Le soulagement traversa Sam et il sourit à Castiel en retour.  
\- Merci.  
Soudainement, en l'absence de la peur d'avoir échoué, Sam se sentit usé et fatigué. Et étrangement satisfait d'avoir fait plaisir à Castiel. Il essaya de réprimer son bâillement mais Castiel le vit.  
\- Mieux vaut se coucher tôt, je pense. On a cours demain. Tu préfères dormir tout seul ou partager ton lit avec moi.  
\- Partagé, s'il te plaît.  
Sam sortit les couvertures de sous lui pour être à l'aise.  
\- Mmmh. Lève-toi. Va te mettre de l'eau sur le visage et te brosser les dents.  
Castiel donna petit coup de coude à Sam en sortant doucement du lit, puis commença à enlever ses vêtements.  
Sam grogna, se retournant et cachant ses yeux derrière un de ses bras.  
\- S'il te plaît, ne m'excite pas.  
\- Eh bien, ne te laisse pas exciter.  
Castiel eut un petit rire tandis que Sam se traînait vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à aller au lit. Il ne fut pas long à revenir, le visage récuré et la bouche mentholée. Il s'effondra sur son lit.  
Castiel leva les yeux au ciel devant la théâtralité de Sam en prenant un pyjama léger.  
\- Prends le côté vers le mur. Je serai levé avant toi, et te grimper dessus est une véritable épreuve.  
Sam grommela dans sa barbe mais se déplaça plus près du mur, son dos tourné vers où Castiel allait dormir.  
Celui-ci sembla parti pour un moment. Sam dormait à moitié mais se réveilla pour de bon quand le bras de Castiel se glissa autour de sa taille, collant le dos de Sam à lui. Sa respiration était chaude contre la base du cou de Sam, qui le sentit presser un baiser contre sa peau. Sam se demanda brièvement comment il avait jamais réussi à dormir sans la chaude présence de Castiel avant de s'assoupir.

Lexique :  
1) cockcage : “cage à bite”  
2) cockwarmer : “réchauffeur de queue”


	3. Manigances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée de cette attente interminable, j'avais un peu laissé tomber, je dois avouer... Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer la traduction et si c'est le cas, ça risque d'être encore très irrégulier (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un veut la reprendre libre à toi, ce sera plus agréable pour les lecteurs :-)  
> En tout cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Même si je ne garantis pas de suite (excusez-moi, vraiment, j'ai juste tellement de choses à faire avant), tant mieux si ça peut vous plaire.  
> Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir de les lire, j'espère pouvoir vous faire plaisir en retour :-)

Sam se réveilla et se retourna pour faire son bisou du matin à Castiel, seulement pour trouver le lit froid et la pièce vide. Il se leva et s’étira, se sentant plutôt bien, toutes choses considérées, après le temps passé sous le bureau de Castiel la nuit d’avant. Sam n’entendait pas la douche et jeta un œil à la salle de bains pour voir si Castiel était là. Visiblement non.  
Fronçant les sourcils, Sam alla à la douche et se prépara pour le journée. Il se lava avec précaution autour de la cage en acier, étrange sur sa peau. Ce n’était pas vraiment étrange à cause de l’inhabituelle sensation du métal chaud, mais plutôt à cause de ce que ça représentait. Il n’avais jamais été incapable de se branler s’il le voulait. C’était étrange de donner ce contrôle à quelqu’un d’autre. Étrange, mais pas désagréable – définitivement pas désagréable. Sam se demanda combien de temps allait passer avant que Castiel le laisse jouir à nouveau. Il frissonna un peu sous l’eau chaude.  
Sam n’était pas entièrement sûr de pourquoi il faisait autant confiance à Castiel. Il avait une vie entière de raisons de ne croire en rien ni personne qui n’était pas sa famille. Mais dans tout ce que Castiel avait fait, il s’était assuré que Sam était d’accord et aimait ça, ce qui n’avait jamais été le cas de personne par le passé. Et son attention, aidant Sam à se sentir en sécurité, s’inquiétant pour lui, avait été phénoménale. Ce qui, là encore, n’avait jamais été le cas dans le passé de Sam. Il frissonna à nouveau.  
Sam sortit de la douche et se sécha. Il se rasa et finissait juste de se brosser les dents quand Castiel revint dans la chambre. Sam se tourna vers lui et fit un grand sourire, la bouche remplie de mousse à la menthe. Castiel était chargé de boîtes à l’odeur délicieuse dans des sacs en papier marron. Il sourit à Sam.  
Sam finit de se brosser les dents à la hâte et alla, nu, jusqu’à la pièce principale. Castiel, qui avait arrangé les boîtes sur son bureau, lui jeta un coup d’œil et se figea, les yeux fixés sur la cage de Sam.  
\- Tu sais, si tu continues de me regarder bouche bée, tu ne vas pas avoir le temps de petit-déjeuner, sourit Sam d’un air narquois.  
Castiel leva un sourcil.  
\- Et vu comment tu cherches la merde en jouant au plus malin, tu vas manger ton petit-déjeuner de ma main ou pas du tout.  
Sam cligna des yeux, le sourire suffisant glissant de son visage. Castiel était sérieux. Il s’installa confortablement dans sa chaise et ouvrit son propre petit-déjeuner. Œufs brouillés, bacon, saucisse, pain grillé… La bouche de Sam commença à saliver.  
\- Eh bien ? Ramène-toi. A genoux, petit impertinent.  
Castiel fit un geste vers un point sur le sol à côté de sa chaise avec sa fourchette en pastique. Sam hésita :  
\- Je... je suis désolé ? Puis-je, s’il vous plaît, juste manger à mon bureau ? Monsieur ?  
Sam regarda avec envie les boîtes sur son propre bureau. Castiel lui répondit autour d’une bouchée de bacon.  
\- Dernière chance, Sam. A genoux, ou tu ne manges pas.  
Il braqua à nouveau son regard perçant sur Sam, qui ne put s’empêcher de gémir. Il marcha lentement jusqu’à Castiel, se mettant à genoux à côté de sa chaise. Il regarda le sol et rougit. La main de Castiel pressa son épaule nue.  
\- Couleur ?  
\- Vert, bouda Sam, un peu fâché.  
\- Alors arrête de faire la gueule. Tiens.  
Castiel lui tendit une fourchette d’œufs et de saucisse. Sam tendit le bras pour la prendre.  
\- Non. Avec ta bouche. De ma main veut dire de ma main.  
Sérieusement ?? Sam se pencha un peu en avant, ouvrant la bouche pour prendre une bouchée de nourriture. C’était délicieux. Sam commençait à saisir ce qu’il avait raté en grandissant avec de la nourriture pourrie de diner.  
Sam mâcha, avala et leva les yeux sur Castiel, qui avait une autre fourchette devant le visage de Sam. Celui-ci la prit. Après qu’il eut avalé, il demanda en boudant à Castiel :  
\- Puis-je juste aller manger à mon bureau, s’il vous plaît ? Monsieur ?  
Castiel adressa un autre regard perçant à Sam. Il semblait légèrement contrarié.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je viens juste de te dire, Sam ?  
\- A genoux ou je ne mange pas, dit Sam en baissant les yeux vers le sol.  
\- Et tu n’écoutes pas très bien. J’allais te laisser jouir ce soir comme récompense pour avoir été aussi excellent la nuit dernière, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites, maintenant. Ce matin, tu n’es qu’un petit sale gosse boudeur et capricieux.  
Castiel continua de manger son propre petit-déjeuner. Sam regarda le sol, pensif. Il était probablement un sale gosse. Castiel s’était donné la peine de se lever tôt, de se préparer et de ramener un petit-déjeuner à la chambre, le moins que Sam puisse faire était d’être reconnaissant. Et il avait été immédiatement impertinent. Il n’avait même pas salué Castiel en premier, et l’avait encore moins remercié pour le petit-déjeuner.  
Il commençait à se sentir de pire en pire. Castiel semblait le laisser mijoter. Deux longues minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Castiel mangea tandis que le cerveau de Sam bouillonnait.  
\- Attends, éclata Sam. Je... je suis vraiment désolé. Monsieur. Je sais que vous vous êtes mis en quatre pour amener le petit-déjeuner, et j’ai été ingrat et… et je n’aurais pas dû dire ce que j’ai dit. Je suis désolé.  
Il déglutit, les yeux toujours au sol.  
\- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, ajouta-t-il d’une petite voix.  
\- Merci, Sam. Et de rien. Prends le tien. Tu peux manger toi-même, à genoux là où tu es.  
Sam alla à genoux jusqu’à son bureau, prit sa boîte et retourna s’agenouiller à côté de Castiel. Il l’ouvrit pour y trouver le même repas que celui que Castiel venait de finir. Sam mangea voracement, sentant les doigts de Castiel glisser doucement d’avant en arrière sur sa nuque. Il ferma la boîte après avoir fini.  
\- C’était vraiment délicieux. Merci.  
Il fut récompensé par une légère pression sur la nuque.  
\- Habille-toi. Nous avons cours.  
Castiel prit la boîte vide des mains de Sam et se leva pour aller mettre les deux à la poubelle.

*

Un peu après, Sam était assis en cours quand il reçut un SMS de Castiel. Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros au cas où ils auraient besoin de communiquer quand ils n’étaient pas ensemble.  
« J’ai des projets pour ce soir. Un jeu. Pourrait être intense. Violent. Effrayant. Partant ? »  
Le cœur de Sam accéléra tandis qu’il fixait son portable. Carrément. Il envoya sa réponse.  
« Bien sûr. »  
« Tu es d’accord pour être baisé, salope ? Utilisé ?  
Sam s’étouffa avec sa salive et toussa. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours, espérant qu’aucun de ses camarades n’avait remarqué. Il se sentit durcir dans sa cage. Au moins, je n’ai pas besoin de m’inquiéter que quiconque voie mon érection. Ses doigts tremblaient tandis qu’il tapait sa réponse.  
« Oui, Monsieur. »  
Il n’y eut pas plus de textos, et Sam passa le reste de l’après-midi parfaitement centré sur ses cours.

*

Sam ouvrit la porte de la chambre après avoir fini ses cours de la soirée. Castiel était là, travaillant sur son ordinateur. Il adressa un bref sourire à Sam avant de retourner à ce qu’il faisait.  
\- Hey.  
\- S-salut.  
Sam ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière lui, entièrement tendu. Il était toujours dur contre sa cage. Il laissa tomber son sac contre son lit, s’assit dessus et alla pour enlever ses bottes.  
\- Tu devrais les garder. Je pensais qu’on pourrait sortir pour dîner.  
Caste cliqua plusieurs fois sur sa souris.  
Comment fait-il pour rester aussi calme ? Sam se rassit, les mains agrippant le bord de son lit. Sa respiration était rapide et superficielle.  
\- Calme-toi. C’est juste un dîner.  
Castiel lui renvoya un sourire narquois. Sam fit un effort d’ensemble pour ralentir sa respiration.  
\- Laisse-moi juste une seconde pour finir ça.  
Sam jeta un coup d’œil à l’immense écran de Castiel, et vit ce sur quoi il travaillait – c’était un portrait de son visage.  
Il cligna des yeux. C’était lui. C’était une prise de profil, les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte, juste un peu. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, couvrant une partie de sa joue. On aurait dit qu’il était endormi. C’était incroyablement bien dessiné.  
\- C-Cas...  
Castiel se retourna vers Sam, et le vit en train de fixer l’écran.  
\- J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas. C’est pour un devoir.  
\- Pas du tout. Tu es… tu es vraiment bon.  
Sam était bouleversé que Cas pense qu’il valait la peine d’être dessiné. Celui-ci sourit.  
\- Tu es magnifique, Sam. Tu mérites que des hommages soient faits pour toi. Même s’ils sont seulement de moi.  
Sam rougit furieusement.  
\- Merci.  
Sa voix était un peu étranglée.  
Castiel se leva, éteignant l’ordinateur.  
\- On y va ?  
Il tendit une main à Sam qui se leva du lit, la prenant avec un sourire.

*

Sam se détendit un peu pendant le dîner, et se dit que peut-être, Castiel avait changé d’avis. Il faisait à peine attention à ce qu’il mangeait, bien plus concentré sur les yeux de Castiel, sur son sourire. Ils mangèrent rapidement et Castiel proposa qu’ils aillent se promener.  
Le soleil se couchait tandis que les garçons marchaient main dans la main à travers le campus. Castiel les guida vers un magnifique bâtiment, un où Sam n’avait jamais été étant donné qu’il n’avait aucun cours dedans.  
Sam adorait l’architecture et les vieux bâtiments. Il aimait le détail que les ouvriers avait inséré en eux, les lignes gracieuses et les fioritures qui ne semblaient plus intéresser personne. Il resta bouche bée devant celui-ci.  
\- C’est encore mieux à l’intérieur. J’ai quelques cours ici. Tu veux voir ?  
Castiel le poussa en avant et Sam se mit en marche de bon cœur.  
Juste en arrivant dans l’entrée, il y avait un splendide escalier double qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Sam resta pétrifié d’admiration devant le damier de marbre et le bois sombre merveilleusement sculpté. Castiel le tira jusqu’à l’étage à droite. Il y avait un long couloir avec des portes numérotées de chaque côté. Castiel s’arrêta devant la première et l’ouvrit, menant Sam à l’intérieur.  
Les lampes étaient éteintes, mais il y avait beaucoup de lumière affluant à travers les immenses fenêtres. Sam se sentait vraiment comme le rat des champs ; il savait que les endroits tels que celui-ci existaient, mais n’en avait jamais vu et y était encore moins entré.  
Soudainement, Castiel le poussa, fort, de ses deux mains dans le dos. Sam trébucha en avant, s’écrasant sur les genoux devant un grand bureau.  
\- Aïe ! Que...  
\- Ferme ta putain de gueule, sale traînée.  
Sam leva les yeux vers Castiel, blessé. L’attitude de Castiel toute entière irradiait de colère, de dégoût et… de sexe. Sam déglutit fortement mais ne fit aucun mouvement de recul.  
\- Être baisé dans l’intimité de ta chambre n’était pas assez bien, n’est-ce pas ? Tu voulais être baisé là où n’importe qui pourrait entrer à tout instant.  
Qu’est-ce que... ?! Sam fronça les sourcils, allant pour se lever, et Castiel le frappa dans l’estomac, expulsant tout l’air de son corps. Sam s’étouffa, essayant de respirer. Castiel s’accroupit devant lui, un rictus plaqué sur son visage.  
\- Combien, Sam ? J’ai déjà eu ta bouche de salope. Combien pour baiser ce joli petit cul ?  
\- Pas... pas une pute, haleta Sam.  
\- Bien sûr que si.  
Castiel tira Sam sur ses pieds et le poussa face contre le large bureau, penché en avant, le cul en l’air. Sam s’appuya sur le bois vernis, essayent de se lever, mais Castiel le repoussa durement en avant, une main sur sa nuque.  
\- Reste là, bordel.  
Sam se tint tranquille sous la main de Castiel. Il entendit un froissement de papier et Castiel posa un billet de cent dollars sur la table, juste devant son visage. Il posa un billet après l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’il y en ait cinq, comptant attentivement.  
\- Ça devrait suffire, petite traînée, tu ne crois pas ?  
Sam rougit mais garda la bouche fermée.  
Castiel passa la main sous le corps de Sam, détachant sa ceinture et ouvrant sa braguette. Il baissa brusquement son pantalon, le laissant pendre à ses genoux. Sam eut un cri de surprise et la main sur sa nuque se resserra.  
\- Je n’ai probablement même pas besoin de lubrifiant, n’est-ce pas, Sam ? Tu as sûrement été plié en deux par tes camarades pour te baiser toute la journée. Est-ce que tu baises tes professeurs aussi, Sam ?  
Sam gémit mais ne dit rien tandis que la main de Castiel glissait le long de la fente entre ses fesses, effleurant son trou. L’autre était toujours fixée sur sa nuque.  
\- Mmh... on dirait que tu t’es bien nettoyé pour moi. Merci.  
Castiel laissa tomber un autre billet sur la pile avant de forcer le bout d’un doigt sec dans l’anus de Sam – celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, réprimant un geignement. Le doigt de Castiel se retira.  
\- Sec ! Surprenant. Tiens.  
Une petite bouteille de lubrifiant atterrit sur l’argent devant le visage de Sam.  
\- Je te donne quinze secondes pour te préparer à ma queue.  
Sam fit une pause le temps d’un battement de cœur, fixant la bouteille de lubrifiant. Castiel était sérieux. Sam s’en empara, l’ouvrant avec les dents. Il enduisit ses doigts comme il pouvait, amenant sa main en arrière pour l’appuyer contre son anus. C’était gênant, essayer de se tordre avec Castiel qui continuait à l’épingler au bureau. Sam glissa un doigt à l’intérieur. Il entendit un léger grognement, et une braguette derrière lui.  
\- Dix secondes.  
Il glissa un second doigt, et ça brûlait un peu tandis qu’il faisait de son mieux pour s’étirer. Le troisième doigt brûla un peu plus, et Sam prit quelques précieuses secondes pour remettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, avant de repousser les trois en lui.  
\- Temps écoulé.  
La main libre de Castiel retira le bras de Sam de son dos, le plaçant paume contre le bois près de sa tête, juste à côté de l’argent. Sam sentit la tête ronde de la queue de Castiel pousser contre son ouverture et fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Castiel se glissa en lui, lentement, amenant ses mains sur les hanches de Sam. Il continua à avancer jusqu’à ce que ses hanches soient alignées avec le cul de Sam.  
Ce dernier grogna. Ça faisait un peu mal, à cause de la préparation hâtive, mais il aimait ça. Il aimait un peu de brûlure, un peu de douleur. Et la sensation d’être rempli était extraordinaire.   
\- Jésus. Pour une pute, tu es étonnamment serré.  
Un autre froissement, et un autre billet posé sur la pile devant le visage de Sam. Celui-ci n’avait jamais été aussi humilié et excité à la fois de toute sa vie. Sa queue lui faisait mal contre la cage, pressant contre le bord de son bureau. Il tremblait contre le bois, rempli par la queue de Castiel.  
Castiel se recula jusqu’à être presque sorti, avant de glisser sa main sous Sam et d’agripper sa cage. Il la retira rapidement.  
\- Eh bien, regardez-moi ça.  
Sam sentit la main de Castiel étaler l’humidité sur ses fesses.  
\- Dégoulinant de pré-sperme comme un putain de robinet. Je devrais te faire lécher le sol pour nettoyer. Je suppose qu’une traînée comme toi a vraiment besoin d’une queue dans le cul.  
Sam allait définitivement perdre l’esprit si Castiel ne commençait pas à le baiser, dur et vite. Il était sur le point de supplier quand Castiel se rengaina en lui.  
\- O-oui. S’il vous plaît, murmura Sam contre le bois.  
\- S’il vous plaît quoi ?  
Castiel se déplaçait atrocement lentement, en-dedans et en-dehors du corps de Sam.  
\- B-besoin... gémit Sam.  
\- Dis-moi que tu n’es qu’une sale pute et que tu as besoin de ma queue baisant ton joli cul. Dis-le moi, et je te baiserai comme tu le mérites.  
La respiration de Sam se coinça dans sa poitrine.  
\- Je... je ne suis qu’une sale... pute. Je... j’ai besoin de ta queue dans... dans mon cul.  
\- Baisant mon joli cul, articula clairement Castiel avec un léger grognement et une poussée légèrement plus brusque.  
\- B-besoin de ta queue... baisant mon... Sam déglutit difficilement. J-joli cul.  
Castiel claqua ses hanches en avant, suffisamment fort pour pousser les cuisses de Sam contre le bord du bureau et pour décaler celui-ci de quelques dizaines de centimètres contre le sol avec un crissement. Sam et Castiel grognèrent tous les deux et Castiel installa une cadence brutale, baisant Sam durement.  
Il frappait contre la prostate de Sam à chaque violente poussée et le plaisir était écrasant, partagé avec la douleur déchirante de sa cage. Sam ne voulait rien de plus que se caresser pour se finir tandis que Castiel l’utilisait. Sans la stimulation de sa queue, le plaisir était plus diffus, et quelque part plus intense. Il montait en spirales à chaque poussée que Castiel faisait en lui.  
Soudain, la vague de plaisir sembla se fracturer en un million d’éclats étincelants, et Sam frémit violemment sur le bureau, pas entièrement certain de ce qu’il se passait. Les mains de Castiel se fermèrent de façon douloureusement serrée sur ses hanches, et il se rengaina une dernière fois avant de se libérer en lui.  
Castiel haletait sur Sam en même temps que celui-ci, hébété contre la table. Castiel se baissa pour presser son buste contre le dos de Sam, son front contre la nuque de ce dernier.  
\- Jésus.  
Sam sentit Castiel commencer se ramollir, toujours en lui.  
\- C-couleur, Sam ?  
Sam ne put empêcher le rire qui éclata en lui.  
\- Vert. Mon Dieu. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
Castiel se releva, se retirant de Sam lentement et en douceur. Sam sentit quelque chose presser contre son trou – rentrer dedans.  
\- C’est juste un plug. Je ne veux pas que mon sperme coule partout sur ton jean.  
Le plug n’était pas très large, au vu de la sensation. Il sentit Castiel mettre le plug en place, lui donner une tape et essuyer quelques gouttes errantes. Castiel recula d’un pas.  
\- Oh putain.  
Il semblait stupéfait.  
\- Q-quoi ??  
L’inquiétude transperça Sam et il se poussa à se relever. La main de Castiel apparut à côté de lui, pointant le sol.  
Il y avait une incroyablement large flaque de sperme sur le sol et marbrant l’avant du bureau. Sam cligna des yeux.  
\- Est-ce... est-ce que j’ai...  
\- On dirait bien. C’était supposé arriver un peu plus tard, quand je massais ta prostate à notre retour à la chambre. Je suppose que je l’ai suffisamment bien massée avec ma queue.  
Sam était scotché. Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il avait joui, il y avait juste eu cette étrange, immense, destructrice vague de plaisir. Il n’avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose comme ça avant. Il sentit Castiel remettre son pantalon et il remonta la braguette puis le reboutonna distraitement.  
Castiel releva Sam de son bordel, s’assit au bord du bureau et attira Sam entre ses jambes. Sam était encore un peu ailleurs. Castiel leva le regard vers lui, un demi-sourire sur le visage.  
\- Je suppose que tu n’avais jamais ressenti ça.  
Sam secoua la tête. Il essayait encore de trier les sensations.  
Cas attira le visage de Sam vers le bas et l’embrassa.  
\- Je suis heureux d’avoir pu te donner ça. Le premier. Merci.  
Sam était en plein processus de comprendre comment fonctionnait le langage. C’était en train de lui revenir lentement. Il était encore assez submergé par la scène. Il le repassa dans sa tête.  
\- Tu… tu m’as frappé.  
\- J’espère que ce n’était pas trop fort. Ça va, non ?  
Les mains de Castiel relevèrent la chemise de Sam et passèrent sur sa peau. Il examina l’endroit où sa botte avait heurté l’estomac de Sam. Sam baissa les yeux aussi. C’était dur à dire, dans la pénombre, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il y avait une marque. Ça ne faisait pas mal, en tout cas.  
\- Ca va. Je vais bien. Je vais… je vais très bien. M-merci. Monsieur.  
Sam rougit soudainement assez pour que Castiel le voie, même dans la faible lumière.  
\- Pourquoi tu rougis, alors ? Lui sourit Castiel, lâchant sa chemise et passant son pouce sur sa joue rouge.  
\- C’est… c’est juste…  
Sam baissa la tête. Castiel la releva gentiment, le regardant.  
\- Dis-moi. S’il te plaît.  
\- C’est juste… Je suis baraqué, hein ? Il n’y a pas grand-chose qui pourrait s’en prendre à moi sans que je l’en empêche avant même d’être touché. Les gens voient quelqu’un comme moi, et ils supposent que je… que je suis celui qui prend le contrôle. Sam se gratta la nuque. Quand tu m’as mis à terre, c’était la première fois que je me faisais battre depuis mes six ans. Et le coup… c’était… c’était bien. Bien visé. Assez pour m’étourdir. Assez pour me faire perdre contrôle. Et quand tu m’as jeté sur le bureau… Sam frissonna et offrit à Castiel un sourire timide.  
Castiel roula des épaules et sourit en retour.  
\- Ça m’a demandé un peu de temps de réflexion pour y arriver. Tu es sacrément baraqué, en effet, et je devais trouver un moyen de neutraliser ça. Mais t’es putain de lourd, mec, rit Castiel, et Sam fit de même.  
Sam jeta un nouveau regard à la belle pièce autour.  
\- Pourquoi ici, Cas ?  
\- J’ai un de mes cours les plus ennuyeux ici. Maintenant, quand je m’ennuie, je peux juste t’imaginer étalé sur le bureau, jouissant malgré ta queue en cage.  
Castiel eut un sourire prédateur qui fit rougir Sam.  
\- En parlant de ça…  
Castiel descendit du bureau, sortir quelques mouchoirs de sa poche et commença à nettoyer le bordel que Sam avait fait sur le bureau et le sol.  
\- Arrête… Je peux le faire, Cas…  
Sam s’avança pour l’aider mais ses genoux faiblirent et il dut se rattraper au bureau avant de tomber.  
\- Assieds-toi et reprends-toi. Si mon expérience ressemble à ce que tu viens de ressentir, tu vas te sentir un peu faible et désorienté pendant un moment, l’avertit Castiel en se penchant pour nettoyer.  
Sam se percha sur le bord du bureau.  
\- Tu… tu as vécu ça ? Demanda Sam en regardant l’arrière du crâne de Castiel.  
\- Bien sûr. Orgasme par la prostate. Ils peuvent être assez intense.  
Castiel, ayant fini de nettoyer, jeta les mouchoirs à la poubelle et retourna au bureau où il se plaça entre les jambes de Sam, laissant ses mains sur les cuisses de celui-ci.  
\- Il y a très peu de choses que je te ferai, Sam, que je n’ai pas expérimentées moi-même, dit-il en pressant doucement les cuisses de Sam.  
Sam y réfléchit un instant. Ça semblait logique. Mais ça amenait la question…  
\- Avec qui ?  
Sam cligna des yeux – il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute.  
\- Un certain nombre de gens, répondit Castiel en jetant un regard à Sam, comme s’il décidait ce qu’il était prêt à partager. Surtout avec Jimmy, pour être honnête.  
Sam écarquilla les yeux. Jimmy… le jumeau de Castiel, Jimmy ? Le choc devait se voir sur son visage. Castiel sourit.  
\- On a toujours été très, très proches. On n’a jamais vraiment eu d’autres amis et on partageait tout, alors on a aussi exploré ensemble.  
Cela résonnait avec une corde dans le cœur de Sam – c’était pareil avec son frère, Dean. Ils n’avaient toujours été que tous les deux, mais leur relation n’avait jamais évolué de cette manière. Cependant, Sam voyait comment elle aurait pu, si Dean n’était pas toujours en train de courir après n’importe quoi en jupe. Sam hocha la tête et sourit.  
\- Jimmy est un switch, comme toi. J’ai découvert assez tôt qu’il n’y avait rien de soumis en moi mais on s’était mis d’accord que tout ce que je lui faisais, il me le ferait aussi pour que nous puissions tous les deux apprendre.  
\- Ça a l’air d’une bonne organisation.  
\- Ça marchait très bien, pour nous deux, confirma Castiel. Ou plutôt ça marche. Jimmy m’a prévenu cet après-midi – il n’aime pas Yale, être si loin. Il va être transféré ici à la fin de la semaine. Castiel eut un regard rêveur. Mon Dieu, vous allez être tellement sexy, toi le dominant et moi te dominant...  
\- Il… je vais devoir m’en aller ? Prit peur Sam.  
\- Non ! Non, non. Il a pris une chambre dans notre dortoir. Une chambre seule, il préfère n’avoir personne dans son espace personnel. On a toujours eu nos propres chambres. On ne dormait pas ensemble, à part si on… couchait ensemble. Je ne te mettrais jamais dehors, Sam. Tu es trop important pour moi.  
Cette fois, c’était au tour de Castiel de lui adresser un sourire timide. Sam rougit.  
\- Est-ce qu’il… est-ce qu’il sait pour moi ? Pour nous ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
\- Bien sûr. Tu es mon petit ami, sourit Castiel.  
Sam cligna des yeux, un peu surpris. Et puis il réalisa que c’était exactement ce que Castiel était pour lui. Il n’en avait juste jamais vraiment eu un. C’était vraiment agréable.  
\- Comment vont tes jambes ? Un peu moins tremblantes ? On devrait s’en aller avant que la sécurité nous trouve, dit Castiel en se penchant derrière Sam pour récupérer l’argent avant de relever ce dernier, qui se figea.  
\- La sécurité ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’il y avait en fait une chance que quelqu’un tombe sur nous ? Mon Dieu. Sam sentit sa queue pulser dans sa cage.  
\- Bien sûr. Allons-y.  
Ils se dépêchèrent à travers les couloirs sombres jusqu’à ce que Sam demande doucement à Castiel :  
\- Ça veut dire que je garde les 600 dollars ?  
Castiel éclata de rire, entraînant Sam, et ils évitèrent de peu de se faire prendre par la sécurité en s’en allant.


	4. Jimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Je dois avouer que j'ai abandonné cette traduction pour le moment mais la sympathique Muzogh a proposé de la reprendre ! Je continue à la poster sur mon profil pour des raisons pratiques mais ce n'est donc plus moi qui traduis. J'ai corrigé le chapitre 4 mais n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des autres, je lui fais donc confiance ;-)  
> En espérant que ça vous plaira !

Sam et Castiel furent très occupés durant le reste de la semaine par le travail donné par leurs professeurs. La plupart du temps ils travaillaient chacun à leur bureau. Il n’y eut qu’une fois où Castiel ordonna à Sam de réchauffer sa bite pendant trente minutes pour faire une pause, ce qui se termina en une fellation enthousiaste. Castiel le libéra de la cage, lui rendit la pareille, avant de l’enfermer à nouveau. L’orgasme de Sam fut incroyablement intense, le laissant pantelant sur sa chaise, incapable de se lever, durant une autre demi-heure. Castiel était tout sourire. 

Jimmy arriva de Yale le samedi matin. Il y eut un coup à la porte, que Castiel alla ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit et le garçon de l’autre côté sauta sur son frère, l’embrassant sauvagement, les larmes aux yeux. Sam resta bouche bée tandis que Castiel et Jimmy s’embrassaient en murmurant doucement, chacun tenant le visage de l’autre. 

Sam se sentait comme un intrus en regardant les retrouvailles des jumeaux, alors il s’assit discrètement à son bureau, tentant de se faire tout petit, ce à quoi il échoua royalement. Il ne pouvait nier que regarder les jumeaux ensemble était vraiment excitant. Il pressa la paume de sa main contre sa cage, ce qui ne soulagea en rien son membre rigide à l'intérieur. 

Castiel finit par se tourner vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui tendit la main et Sam se leva pour le rejoindre, la prenant. Il garda la tête légèrement baissé, souriant timidement à Jimmy qui arborait un grand souire. 

Jimmy posa sa main sur la joue de Sam puis l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser. Il écarquilla les yeux quand le bout de la langue de Jimmy rencontra ses lèvres mais il ouvrit la bouche, et Jimmy mordilla sa lève inférieure avant de lécher l’intérieur de sa bouche. Sam était trop stupéfait pour l’embrasser convenablement en retour, et le garçon le repoussa en riant doucement. 

«  Merci de rendre mon grand frère aussi heureux, Sam. Il ne parle plus que de toi. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Sam jeta un regard à Castiel qui lui souriait chaudement. 

« Je… suis heureux de te rencontrer aussi » balbutia Sam avec un sourire tremblant. Il remarqua la main de Castiel enlacée avec elle de son frère, comme s'ils ne supportaient pas d'être séparés. « Je suis... suis content que tu sois là. Je sais que tu manquais terriblement à Castiel. »

Sam avait vu comment Castiel était triste et renfermé après un appel ou un skype avec Jimmy. Sam n'avait pas su quoi faire ou quoi dire pour l'aider. 

Jimmy lui lança un sourire «  Vraiment ! Et moi qui pensait qu’il était juste heureux de t’avoir toi pour jouer. » Il lui donna un long coup d’oeil appréciateur, le regardant de haut en bas. Il lécha ses lèvres et Sam rougit. 

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et rit. « Ok, je sais que tu as envie de planter tes crocs en lui, Jimmy, mais du calme, d’accord ? »

Jimmy s'avança dans l’espace vital de Sam, le fixant de ses yeux bleus si spectaculaires et Sam sentit la main de Jimmy se rapprocher de sa cage. « Ca va être un peu dur de planter mes crocs avec ça en place. » Sam rougit atrocement et il se dit qu'il devait être couleur brique. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Jimmy continua «  Tu la lui enlèves des fois, Cas ? »

« De temps à autre. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour utiliser ses trous. » L’amusement de Castiel était plus que visible, et Jimmy et Sam gémirent doucement. 

« Je suppose que ça t’économises des frais de laverie, hein Sam ? » La main de Jimmy se resserra sur la cage et ses yeux brillèrent d’amusement. Sam crut qu'il allait mourir d’embarras. Castiel avait vraiment tout raconté à son frère ?? Sam acquiesça doucement.

Les deux jumaux se mirent à rire et Sam cacha son visage brûlant dans ses mains. Ses mains furent gentiment repoussées et Jimmy déposa un baiser sur sa joue gauche, Castiel sur sa droite. 

« Tout va bien, Sam. Jimmy t’embête juste un peu. Tu veux peut-être lui donner une fessée pour compenser ? » Jimmy et Sam se figèrent, les yeux rivés l’un sur l’autre. Sam vit Jimmy déglutir, et vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Ils furent tout les deux silencieux pendant un moment. 

« Je.. je ne veux rien faire que Jimmy ne... »

« Tu vois ce visage, Sam ? » Castiel toucha la lèvre inférieure de Jimmy et celui ci ouvrit automatiquement la bouche. Les yeux de Jimmy n’avait pas quittés Sam. « C’est sa tête de 'Oh mon Dieu, oui, Monsieur, s’il vous plaît !' »

Jimmy aquiesça en direction de Sam, la boucha toujours ouverte, et Sam ressentit un besoin irrépressible d'enfoncer sa bite dedans. Sam dut fermer les yeux, écrasant son entr jambe de sa main. Castiel resserra sa main sur celle de Sam. 

« Je sais que tu veux utiliser sa bouche. Je veux dire, regard- le. Il est juste le meilleur suceur de queue au monde, Sam. Peut-être que je te laisserai l’utiliser, un peu plus tard. » Sam frissonna. Castiel fit asseoir Sam sur le lit et s’assit à côté de lui, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille. « Déshabille-toi, Jimmy. »

Jimmy vint devant eux, enleva son blouson et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Sam entendit le soupir agacé de Castiel. Jimmy s’apprêtait à retirer son T-shirt quand Sam parla. « Peux-tu ramasser ton manteau, s’il te plaît ? Et… et faire une pile avec tes affaires pliées sur le bureau. »

Jimmy grogna, leva les yeux au ciel puis ramassa son blouson. « S'il te plaît, Sam, dis-moi que tu n’as pas les mêmes tocs que mon taré de frère bien-aimé. » Dit-il en accrochant sa veste puis ôta ses bottes. 

« Sam est mon bon garçon. Il sait que je déteste le désordre. Si tu veux vivre dans un foutoir, comme tu le fais à la maison, fais-le dans ta chambre. » Sam rougit mais se sentie fier quand même. 

« Compte sur moi ! » Jimmy tira la langue a Castiel et enleva son T-shirt. Sam l'observa. Il était fin, agile, fin au niveau des hanches et un peu moins musclé que son frère. Sam était un peu embarrassé en se sentant saliver. Il déglutit difficilement. 

« Il est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? » Murmura Castiel à l’oreille de Sam. Les yeux de ce dernier s'élargirent en voyant Jimmy enlever son pantalon déchiré et il vit distinctement les contours de quelque chose dans son caleçon. Lorsqu’il le baissa, il découvrit la même cage que celle que Sam était actuellement en train de porter. 

« Depuis combien de temps tu la portes ? » demanda Castiel. 

« Juste après être descendu de l’avion. Elle aurait déclenché le détecteur de métaux. Ca fait un moment. » sourit le jeune homme en enlevant ses chaussettes. Il effleura la cage et frissonna.

« Bon, je suppose que tu n’as pas à avoir peur que Jimmy jouisse sur ton pantalon, ce qui aurait pu être très probable. Par contre il va sûrement dégouliner - il aime une bonne fessée presque autant que toi. » Castiel embrassa la joue de Sam et alla à la salle de bain pour revenir avec une serviette qu’il mit en travers des genoux du garçon. 

Sam était statufié. Il n’était pas entièrement sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer - que ce n'était pas un rêve. Etait-il vraiment sur le point de donner une fessée au splendide frère jumeau de son petit ami ? Castiel se déplaça sur l’autre lit et Jimmy vint s’allonger en travers des genoux de Sam. Il avait un joli cul. Il n’était pas aussi rond que celui de Castiel, mais joli quand même. Sam y drapa une grande main et Jimmy frissonna. 

« Quels sont tes mots de secours, Jimmy ? » demanda Sam, sa main caressant la cuisse de ce dernier. 

Jimmy renifla. « Je n’en ai pas besoin. »

« Jimmy... » Sam entendit l’avertissement dans le ton de Castiel. 

« Vert, jaune, rouge. » Sam avait la ferme intuition que Jimmy avait à nouveau levé les yeux au ciel, bien qu’il ne puisse pas le voir puisqu’il tournait la tête en direction de son frère sur le lit opposé. 

« Un échauffement ? »

Jimmy renifla a nouveau et le bras de Sam se leva, sa main atterrissant sur le cul de Jimmy. 

« Jésus Christ !! » cria Jimmy en tentant de s'échapper des genoux de Sam. Sam le maintint contre le lit en appuyant sur sa nuque. Lorsqu’il sentit la main de Sam sur sa nuque, Jimmy se calma immédiatement . « Mais qui frappe aussi fort ?? » se plaignit Jimmy. Sam observa la parfaite trace de sa main apparaître sur la peau pâle du garçon.

« C'est toi qui ne voulait pas d'échauffement. » dit Sam, avec raison. Il frappa Jimmy avec la même puissance sur l’autre fesse. Jimmy se tendit et grogna mais n’essaya pas de s’échapper, la main de Sam maintenant toujours sa nuque. 

Sam le frappa jusqu’à qu’il fonde en larmes, son cul et ses cuisses rouge vif. La main de Sam était endolorie et ses épaules le tiraillait. Ce fut un coup particulièrement violent sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Jimmy qui lui fit croasser : « Jau.. jaune. »

Sam s’arrêta et laissa sa main sur la peau luisante de Jimmy. Il amena son autre main sur le bas de son dos, y dessinant de petit cercles. Les sanglots de Jimmy devinrent des hoquets et il mit un bras devant son visage.

Castiel se leva pour rejoindre les garçons et força son frère a le regarder. Il essuya une larme restée sur sa joue. « Tu vas encore te moquer de Sam, Jimmy ? Ou du plaisir qu’il prend à me satisfaire ? »

« N-non, Cas. » Jimmy renifla. « Je suis désolé de m’être moqué de toi, Sam. » 

« Tout va bien. » Sam bougea sa main du cul de Jimmy à sa cuisse. Il entendit son souffle s’accélérer.

« Bon. Est-ce que tu veux sucer Sam sucer, Jimmy, ou que Sam te suce ? Un seul de vous deux pourra jouir aujourd’hui. » Le coeur de Sam rata un battement. 

Jimmy cligna des yeux en direction de Castiel avant de faire la moue. « Les deux. Je veux les deux. »

« Gourmand. Choisis. Ou aucun de vous deux ne jouit. »

Sam n’était pas bien sûr de quelle décision il voulait que Jimmy prenne. Il aurait adoré jouir, bien sûr, mais Jimmy en avait probablement plus besoin que lui pour se remettre de sa fessée. 

« Allez, Cas. » Gémit Jimmy, se tortillant un peu sur les genoux de Sam. « Ca fait une éternité. » 

« Au coin, Jimmy. » La voix de Castiel étaut froide. Et Sam était heureux qu'elle ne lui soit pas destinée. Il sentit un frisson parcourir Jimmy, qui se leva des genoux de Sam pour se remettre debout. Il alla jusqu’au coin de la pièce le plus proche de la porte et se planta devant, son front collé à la jonction des deux murs, les bras ballants, la peau de son cul et de ses cuisses rouge vif. 

Sam le fixa, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne vit même pas Castiel marcher jusqu’à lui, ne senter qu'un doigt appuyer doucement sur son menton pour lui fermer la bouche. Les yeux de Sam se levèrent vers Castiel, qui se tenait debout devant lui, souriant. 

« Alors, Sam comment aimerais-tu jouir ? Je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur du manque de respect dont mon cher frère a fait preuve envers toi. » Un rapide coup d’oeil à l’intéressé le fit ressentir un nouveau frisson. « Je fais d’une pierre de coup, c’est à la fois ta récompense et sa punition. Il meurt d’envie de nous rejoindre, ou à la limite, de regarder. Mais il a été prévenu donc maintenant il va rester là-bas, le nez dans son coin jusqu’à je le libère. » Sam entendit un petit gémissement venir du coin. 

Castiel récupéra le collier avec la clé autour du cou de Sam, et lui ordonna de se déshabiller. Celui-ci obéit, ses yeux dérivant occasionnellement vers la tête baissée de Jimmy. Castiel vint se placer devant Sam, les mains sur ses hanches et les yeux levés vers lui. « Comment aimerais-tu jouir ? Ma main ? Ma bouche ? » Castiel se lécha les lèvres. « Mon cul ? »

Sam choqué, acquiesça, sans vraiment croire ce que Castiel lui proposait. Les doigts de Castiel étaient rapides et efficaces pour enlever la cage de Sam. Qui grogna de plaisir en sentant sa bite se lever, dure. 

« Va t’allonger sur le lit, Sam. Sur le dos. » Sam entendit un gémissement douloureux venir de Jimmy.

« Tais-toi. » jeta Castiel en direction de son frère, déboutonnant sa chemise en regardant Sam s'allonger. Une fois nu, il chevaucha le ventre de Sam et attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant, mouillant ses doigts et commençant à se préparer lui-même. Sam ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Castiel s'ouvrait sur ses propres doigts, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, haletant légèrement. Sam se demandait ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un mec aussi sexy au-dessu de lui, s’empalant sur ses propres doigts, du lubrifiant tombant sur son ventre. La queue de Castiel eut un sursaut lorsqu’il bougea et Sam mourait d'envie de draper son poing autour. Il resserra ses poings dans ses draps pour résister à l'envie.

Sam hoqueta lorsque les doigts glissants de Castiel agrippèrent sa queue. Castiel le masturba quelques instants avant de se positionner contre le gland du jeune homme. Il s’assit doucement, s’empalant, les mains posées sur le torse de Sam. Sam sentit les muscles des cuisses de Castiel trembler alors que son gland le pénétrait, et tout ce dont il était conscient était cette chaleur glissante et terriblement serrée autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer et s'enfoncer dans cette délicieuse pression.

« Jésus Christ, Sam, tu es énorme. » glapit Castiel quelque part au dessus de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les deux saphirs bleus de Castiel le regardant. Ils attendaient tout les deux que Castiel continue sa descente, centimètre par centimètre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Cela parut durer une éternité avant que Castiel soit enfin, enfin assis sur le pelvis de Sam. Il haleta, les ongles s’enfonçant dans la poitrine de Sam. « J’ai.. j’ai besoin d’une minute. » Castiel tremblait et Sam ne savait pas comment il n'avait pas déjà joui. Castiel était tellement bon à baiser. 

« S’il.. S’il vous plaît, je.. je peux vous toucher ? S’il vous plaît ? Monsieur ? » bégaya Sam, les poings toujours serrés autour des draps. Il allait devenir fou si Castiel lui disait non. Il allait devenir fou si Castiel ne bougeait pas, si Castiel ne le chevauchait pas sauvagement, si Castiel ne lui jouissait pas dessus et ne laissait pas Sam le remplir de sperme. 

Le mieux que Castiel puisse faire fut d’acquiescer. Les mains de Sam quittèrent enfin les draps, touchant doucement les cuisses de Castiel avant de remonter vers ses hanches. Sam était émerveillé. Castiel n’était que peau douce, force maîtrisée et pouvoir. Il était tellement, tellement bon autour de la bite de Sam. Il amena ses mains vers ses abdos, sentant toute la tension en lui. Il toucha ensuite le torse de Castiel, caressant doucement ses tétons. Castiel frissonna et Sam les pinça doucement, les sentant durcir et faisant grogner Castiel.

Sam entendu un petit sanglot venir du coin de la pièce mais Castiel commença à bouger et toute pensée cohérente échappa à Sam dans l’afflux de plaisir. Il enroula sa main autour de la queue de Castiel tandis que ce dernier bougeait des hanches au dessus de lui. C’était la chose la plus excitante qu’il aie jamais vue. Castiel se laissa tomber contre lui, cherchant son orgasme dans la main de Sam. 

Il jouit dans un gémissement, recouvrant les abdos et le torse de Sam. Ses muscles se resserrant autour de la queue de Sam fut ce qui l’amena à l’orgasme. Les deux garçons s’immobilisèrent, pantelants. 

Sam relâcha la bite de Castiel, portant sa main à sa propre bouche pour lécher son sperme. Puis il amorça un mouvement pour récupérer celle sur son ventre mais la main de Castiel sur son poignet l’arrêta. 

« Jimmy. Viens là. » Jimmy le fit, immédiatement, et Sam vit les larmes sur ses joues et dans ses yeux. Sam se sentit affreusement coupable même s’il savait qu’il n’y était pour rien. Jimmy vint au pied du lit, le souffle court, les yeux fixés sur le torse de Sam. 

« Je sais que c’était dur pour toi. » La voix de Castiel était douce. Jimmy ne répondit pas. « Mais tu dois être sage, d’accord ? » Castiel attrapa la main de son frère et la serra doucement. Jimmy acquiesça, sans quitter le torse de Sam des yeux. « Sois mon gentil garçon, Jimmy. Comme Sam. »

« Je.. je suis désolé. S’il te plaît. S’il te plaît ? » Les yeux de Jimmy se levèrent vers Castiel, qui hocha la tête. 

Jimmy se pencha au-dessus de Sam, qui le regarda lécher le sperme de son frère sur sa peau. C’était tellement excitant de regarder la langue rose de Jimmy le lécher ainsi. Jimmy s’attaqua à ses tétons et son souffle s’accéléra. Ça le rendit incroyablement dur à nouveau, toujours à l’intérieur de Castiel, qui bougea un peu contre lui et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son jumeau. 

Il appuya sur sa tête, et sa bouche s’ouvrit contre les tétons de Sam. « Mords. Doucement. » Jimmy s’exécuta et Sam gémit et se tendit. 

« Jésus ! » expira Sam, plus dur au fur et à mesure que Jimmy le mordillait. Castiel tira sur les cheveux de son frère pour faire bouger sa tête jusqu’à l’autre téton. 

« Encore. Plus fort. » Castiel fit bouger ses hanches tandis que Jimmy mordait plus fort, le mélange de plaisir et de douleur faisant lâcher un gémissement à Sam. Castiel se retira de la queue dure de Sam avec lenteur. Sam gémit sous la perte, mais une autre morsure le déconcentra.

« Branle-le, Jimmy. Mais ne le laisse pas jouir. » Sam sentit la main du garçon autour de sa bite, enduite de lubrifiant et de son propre sperme. « Continue de t’occuper de ses tétons pendant que je prépare ton cul. » Le gémissement de Jimmy vibra contre la peau de Sam. 

Sam était dépassé par le plaisir, à fleur de peau sous les tortures de Jimmy. Jimmy gémit et hoqueta contre sa peau tandis que Castiel s’occupait derrière lui. Sam rencontra ses yeux, d’un bleu orageux. 

«Ne t’inquiète pas, Sam, Jimmy s’est pointé à notre porte avec des tests négatifs. C’est pourquoi, si tu en as envie, je te laisse le baiser. Il n’a pas été sage donc bien sûr qu’il ne pourra pas jouir, mais toi tu peux le faire à nouveau si tu le souhaites. » Jimmy pleurnicha et sa main resserra contre la queue de Sam. 

L’inquiétude de Sam dut se lire sur son visage puisque Castiel sourit. « Jimmy ici présent… » Il accompagna sa phrase en enfonçant son doigt assez profondément en Jimmy pour le projeter en avant avec un grognement. « … adore se faire baiser. Encore plus quand elle est grosse. Mes doigts ne sont absolument pas suffisants pour lui. Je suis sûr qu’il adorerait avoir une bite comme la tienne dans son petit cul de salope. N’est-ce pas, Jimmy ? »

D’après la façon dont Jimmy frissonna, Sam se dit qu’il allait jouir malgré la cage. Un regard vers le bas et il vit du pré-sperme perler. 

« O-oui ! Oui, s’il vous plaît, mon Dieu, oui. S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît… » murmura Jimmy contre la peau de Sam.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais baiser mon frère, Sam ? » Les yeux de Castiel scintillaient d’un plaisir malsain, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire mauvais. Il donna sa permission à Sam d’un simple hochement de tête. Jimmy suppliait toujours doucement.

Le cerveau de Sam était embrouillé, flou, rempli d’endorphines de plaisir et de douleur. Il hocha la tête. « Putain, oui. Je.. je veux dire, s’il vous plaît, oui, Monsieur. Oui. Merci »

« Debout, Jimmy. » Jimmy s’exécuta, relâchant Sam, et Castiel se leva à son tour puis passa ses bras autour des hanches de son frère, fixant Sam par-dessus son épaule. Une de ses mains descendit, branlant sa queue dure entre les anneaux de sa cage. Les yeux de Jimmy se fermèrent et sa tête roula sur l’épaule de son frère. Ses lèvres bougeaient toujours, mais Sam n’arrivait pas à entendre ce qu’il disait. « Comment est-ce que tu l’aimerais, Sam ? »

Sam eut besoin d’un moment pour comprendre la question et d’un autre pour y réfléchir, distrait par les mouvements de Castiel sur la cage de son frère.

« A… quatre pattes… » proposa Sam, et vit la main de Castiel se resserrer sur la cage de Jimmy à ses mots. Il se releva, un peu tremblant, pour aller au fond du lit.

« Tu l’as entendu. Vas-y. » Castiel poussa Jimmy vers le lit. Celui-ci trébucha, juste un peu, avant de se remettre et de ramper sur le lit. Il se mit sur ses genoux et ses coudes, les jambes écartées, et Sam gémit en voyant son cul rouge offert. 

Il sentie la main de Castiel sur sa nuque et le baiser qu’il planta sur sa joue. La main le força à s’agenouiller derrière le jeune homme. Sam posa ses mains sur ses hanches en pressant son gland contre son entrée. Jimmy poussa son cul à sa rencontre et Sam ne put que l’observer, fasciné. 

« Vas-y. Fort et vite. Il aime être étiré. » La voix de Castiel était douce à l’oreille de Sam. 

Sam se dit qu’il allait venir juste en voyant Jimmy comme ça et en entendant les mots de Castiel. Il poussa dans l’entrée de Jimmy et le pénétra, durement, de toute sa longueur et d’un seul coup. 

Jimmy hurla, convulsant sous les coups de Sam qui le maintenait en tenant ses hanches, profondément enfoncé en lui. Il était tellement chaud, tellement serré. Jimmy laissa échapper un son, mélange de rire et de sanglot. 

« C’est bon, Jimmy ? Juste comme tu les aimes, une grosse queue en toi ? » la voix de Castiel était chargée de luxure. 

« Dieu ! Jésus ! Oui ! » haleta son frère. 

Sam recula un peu ses hanches et utilisa sa prise sur les hanches de Jimmy pour le pousser un peu en avant, seulement pour le ramener en arrière tout en avançant ses hanches. Jimmy gémit. Sam le fit encore et encore, sentant Castiel se glisser derrière lui.

Il commença a maltraiter ses tétons alors qu’il baisait Jimmy, qui était totalement incohérent et débordant de pré-sperme. Sam savait qu’il avait heurté la prostate de Jimmy et était déterminé à lui offrir le même orgasme que celui que Castiel lui avait donné. 

Mais la décision ne lui appartenait plus. Castiel glissa deux doigts lubrifiés en Sam, pinçant ses tétons durement et plantant ses dents dans son cou. Sam jouit dans un cri, remplissant Jimmy de sa semence. 

Une seconde plus tard, il sentit Castiel venir contre son cul et le bas de son dos. La tête de Castiel tomba sur l’épaule de Sam et ses doigts se retirèrent. Ce dernier lâcha les hanches de Jimmy, qui s’effondra sur le lit. Sam se mit à genoux, tremblant, Castiel collé contre son dos et ses mains tenant doucement ses hanches. 

« Tu es incroyable, Sam. Incroyable. » La voix de Castiel était douce. Il laissa une traînée de baisers le long des traces de morsures sur le cou de Sam. 

« C’est… exactement.. ce que j’allais dire. » rit faiblement Jimmy depuis le lit, son visage enfoncé dans l’oreiller de Sam. 

« Couleur, Sam ? » Demanda Castiel en serrant les hanches de Sam. 

« Vert. » répondit Sam simplement, sentant le sperme de Castiel couler contre sa peau. 

Jimmy leva les pouces, toujours allongé à plat ventre sur le lit. « Vert pour moi aussi. Même si j’aurais aimé un orgasme. »

« Sois sage et je te laisserai peut-être en avoir un. » rit Castiel. 

Jimmy se tourna sur le côté, faisant la moue vers Sam et Castiel avec de grands yeux bleus de chien battu. « Alors vous pourriez masser ma prostate, s’il vous plaît, messieurs ? »

Sam, entendant ça, devint assez persuadé que son cerveau allait exploser. Ça faisait longtemps que personne ne l’avait appelé Monsieur. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Sam ? Doit-on masser la prostate de notre petit jouet ? C’est vrai qu’il a pris ta queue comme un champion. Tu penses qu’il l’a mérité ? » Castiel continuait d’embrasser les morsures. 

Sam acquiesça et le visage de Jimmy s’éclaira. Castiel se releva et aida Sam à en faire de même. Il partit vers la salle de bain, mit la douche en route et les garçons le rejoignirent rapidement. Il fit tourner Jimmy pour qu’il soit face à Sam puis se laissa tomber sur ses genoux derrière son frère. 

Jimmy releva le visage vers Sam, le prit en coupe et l’embrassa tendrement. Puis il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, les doigts entrelacés. Les mains de Sam se posèrent sur ses hanches. 

« Ne le laisse pas tomber, Sam. Ses genoux ne vont sûrement plus le supporter lorsque je ferai ça. »

Sam allait répondre lorsque Jimmy tomba contre lui en gémissant. Ses mains le tenirent plus fortement tandis que les ongles du jeune homme s’enfonçaient dans sa peau. La respiration de Jimmy était anarchique. 

« Regarde toi, petit frère. » La voix de Castiel était basse. « Tout ouvert par la grosse queue de notre Sam. Dégoulinant de son sperme, dégoulinant sur moi. » Sam sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de Jimmy. 

Jimmy commença à se frotter contre la peau de Sam. « S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, oh mon Dieu, oui, encore... » Sam embrassa ses cheveux humides et le serra plus étroitement contre lui. La cage de Jimmy se pressait contre la cuisse de Sam. Il se heurtait à Sam sous la puissance des assauts de Castiel. Ses mots se transformait en murmures et tout à coup, il mordit Sam qui sentie un liquide couler sur sa jambe. Sam grimaça, juste un peu, en sentant les dents de Jimmy se refermer sur son muscle. 

Sam regarda Castiel, qui s’était relevé et fixait Sam par-dessus l’épaule de son frère. Jimmy releva la tête, pantelant, le sang de Sam sur ses lèvres. 

« Tu n’as rien à dire, Jimmy ?» dit Castiel tout en caressant la nuque de son frère. 

« Ça… ça fait du bien d’être à nouveau à la maison. » articula doucement Jimmy. « Merci, Cas. Merci, Sam. » 

« De rien. » dit Castiel tout en embrassant la nuque de son frère juste sous son oreille. 

« Tout… tout le plaisir est pour moi. » réussit à articuler Sam. 

Castiel et Sam aidèrent Jimmy à se laver avant de faire de même. Les trois garçons sortirent de la douche et s’enroulèrent dans des serviettes. Jimmy était encore un peu ailleurs et les deux autres garçons durent l’aider. Castiel s’agaça en voyant la morsure de Sam et insista pour le désinfecter et le panser. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire. 

Après cela, les garçons s’installèrent dans le lit de Cas, Jimmy au milieu, couché sur le dos, Castiel d’un côté et Sam de l’autre.

« C’était… tellement bon. » dit Jimmy, sa voix un peu pâteuse. Sam lâcha la main de Castiel et la posa sur les côtes de Jimmy, l’enlaçant tendrement. Castiel fit de même de l’autre côté.

« Et ça aussi, c’est bon. » murmura doucement Jimmy.  « Vous... vous me gâtez, les gars. » 

« Toujours. » murmura Castiel, presque endormi, sa tête sur l’épaule de son frère. Sam planta un baiser sur l’autre épaule, sa tête retombant sur l’oreiller et ses yeux se fermant.


	5. Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebonjour !  
> Muzogh m'ayant envoyé les chapitres jusqu'au 7, je les poste tous aujourd'hui. Je posterai les prochains quand elle me les enverra.  
> Merci beaucoup à elle et bonne lecture !

Chaque jour Sam s’étonnait d’avoir non pas un mais bien deux petits-amis incroyablement sexys, excitants et géniaux. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre à quel moment de sa vie il avait pu acquérir autant de karma positif pour en arriver là. 

Au premier regard ils avaient l’air identique, mais dès que l’on s’approchait un peu on se rendait compte que les deux jumeaux étaient totalement différents. Ils avaient leurs filières respectives : arts et médecine. Sam aurait naturellement pensé que le futur médecin serait strict et bien rangé tandis que l’artiste serait bordélique, mais c’était tout le contraire. Il avait eu du mal à y croire la première fois qu’il avait vu le capharnaüm qu’était la chambre de Jimmy. On aurait dit qu’une tornade était passé par là. Castiel refusait d’y mettre un pied. Par conséquent les garçons passaient tout leur temps ensembles dans la chambre de Sam et Castiel. 

Jimmy et Sam était également différent dans leur manière de ce soumettre à Castiel. Sam était poli et obéissant cherchant toujours à faire plaisir. Jimmy était l’opposé, sarcastique et rebelle. Le dominant n’avait aucun souci à le remettre à sa place, ce que Jimmy semblait adorer. Sam était d’ailleurs persuadé qu’il adorait avoir un cul bien rouge. Il savait également que la seule vraie punition pour lui était le coin, et il y allait souvent. De son coté, Sam n’avait rien fait pour le mériter. Pas encore. 

Jimmy semblait comprendre que Castiel avait un lien plus fort avec Sam. Jimmy ne faisait jamais interruption dans leur chambre sans avoir prévenu avant. Il leur offrait tout le temps qu’il leur fallait ensemble. Malgré ça, il y eut beaucoup de nuit que Castiel et Sam où se sentaient seuls et faisaient venir Jimmy. 

Ce qui était d’ailleurs le cas ce soir, ils étaient tous assis sur le lit entrain de regarder un film sur l’immense écran d’ordinateur de Castiel. Sam était au milieu un jumeau sous chaque bras. 

Sam n’était pas vraiment entrain de regarder le film. Il réfléchissait. Il était toujours en cage de chasteté, ce qui était devenu un état quasiment permanent pour lui. Surtout parce qu’il adorait donner ce pouvoir à Castiel. Jimmy, n’était pas comme ça, il tolérait la cage et l’acceptait en tant que punitions. Il n’aurait cependant pas supporter de l’avoir aussi souvent. SAL savait d’ailleurs qu’il n’en avait pas à l’instant. 

Son imagination se perdit dans des fantasmes. Il s’imaginait être dominé par Castiel et par Jimmy en même temps. Il ferma les yeux et toutes sortes d’images affluèrent. Castiel, maniant le fouet. Jimmy une main dans les cheveux de Sam baisant sa gorge. Castiel, le prenant par derrière… Il eut un petit gémissement. 

La main de Castiel vient tâter la cage, il le faisait souvent, il sentit immédiatement que Sam était dur contre elle, ce n’était pas vraiment possible à cacher dans son pantalon trop serré. Castiel se redressa et ses yeux allèrent jusqu’à Sam. « Qu’est ce qu’il t’arrive ? »

« Hmmm ? » demanda Jimmy de l’autre coté qui n’avait clairement rien remarqué.

Sam rougit « Rien, Monsieur. Je… je suis juste un peu inconfortable » 

« Vraiment. » Les yeux de Castiel se firent perçant, et il les leva vers Sam, ce qui le remua à l’intérieur. Les mains du Dominant toujours sur la cage. « ça n’a pas l’air d’être rien. Tu pensais clairement à autre chose. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, Sam ? » Jimmy s’assit, frottant ses yeux. 

Sam rougit un peu plus. « Rien ! Ce n’était rien. » 

Castiel fit une pause puis acquiesça. « D’accord. Enlève ton pantalon et va dans le coin de Jimmy. »

Sam beuga un instant « Qu-quoi ? »

« Vas-y. Nu. Au coin. Maintenant. » La voix de Castiel était des plus froides. Sam hésita un petit instant puis il descendit du lit. Il enleva son pantalon, le plia dans un coin. C’est complètement nu qu’il marcha jusqu’au coin où il avait vu Jimmy de si nombreuses fois, son pas était un peu raide. Il laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps et appuya son front contre le mur. 

C’était horrible. C’était humiliant. Il se sentait comme.. comme un enfant désobéissant. Il avait froid et se sentait seul, après avoir été dans le lit douillet entre les deux jumeaux. Sam n’était pas complètement sur de ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il imaginait parfaitement Castiel et Jimmy blottit l’un contre l’autre, sans lui. Il devient cramoisi. 

« Sam. Quelle est la clé d’une bonne relation ? La plus importantes de toutes. La seule que j’ai toujours voulu. » Castiel avait coupé le son ou alors mit le film en pause puisque sa voix était le seul bruit qui parvenait jusqu’à Sam. 

« La co-comunication, Monsieur. » La voix de Sam était particulièrement petite. 

« Donc. Quand on est entrain de regarder un film et que tes pensées se baladent vers quelques choses qui te rend tout excité et gémissant et que je te demande ce à quoi tu pensais, qu’elle serait la bonne attitude ? »

Sam eut comme une illumination. C’était pour cette raison qu’il avait froid, qu’il était seul et qu’il était au coin. « De.. de vous dire… ce à quoi je pensais, Monsieur. » 

« Et c’est ce que tu as fait, Sam ? » La voix de Castiel était douce. 

« Non, Mon-Monsieur. » 

Castiel n’ajouta rien de plus et le film reprit. Sam ferma les yeux il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu être aussi bête. Il voulait tellement s’excuser, être pardonné, mais il connaissait les règles lorsqu’on est au coin, et il ne voulait surtout pas les enfreindre. Le coin était un moment de silence et de réflexion. Les larmes étaient autorisé, mais dans le silence le plus complet. 

Sam essayait de ne pas s’en vouloir d’avoir fait une erreur aussi stupide, mais il n’y parvient pas et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux rapidement tentant de les faire disparaître. Sa respiration se hacha et il déglutit, essayant de se calmer. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. 

Il n’était pas sur de combien de temps s’était écoulé entre son arrivé au coin et le moment ou deux mains douces se posèrent sur ses hanches. Il sursauta un peu, il n’avait entendu personne venir jusqu’à lui. Le chasseur en lui se fâcha contre ce moment d’inattention le plus total. Les mains le firent tourner, lorsqu’il ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes il vit Castiel face à lui.

Sam eut un hoquet il tomba à durement à genoux avant que Castiel n’est eu le temps de réagir. « Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! » Il appuya sa tête contre les jambes du garçon de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues. 

« Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Sam. » Sam sentit les mains de Castiel sur ses joues qui s’était baissé pour lui faire face. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les siens qui semblait inquiet. « Tout va bien. Tu es pardonné. C’est fini. Tu reste mon gentil garçon, d’accord ? » Castiel essuya les larmes des joues du jeune homme.

Sam vit du coin de l’oeil Jimmy s’agenouiller à coté de lui. Une gentille main lui caressait le dos. Sam renifla, un peu calmé. Il se calma encore plus lorsque Castiel lui offrit un petit baiser. « Mon gentil garçon. » murmura Castiel contre ses lèvres, ses doigts caressaient les cheveux de Sam. « Adorable ». Sam rouvrit les yeux lorsqu’il sentit Castiel déposer un baisé sur le bout de son nez.

Castiel souriait, un peu. 

« Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi le coin chie autant. » dit Jimmy dans son dos le caressant toujours. « ça devient plus facile après, bon ça chie toujours. Mais la première fois et la plus dure. Castiel nous pardonnera toujours tant que nous apprenons. Et ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il nous aimera moins. » il ponctua sa phrase d’un baiser sur la joue de Sam. 

Sam rougit, il se sentait bête. Il aurait du le savoir dès le début que à la fin Castiel allait lui pardonner. Une petite erreur ne changerait rien à sa relation avec lui. Il hocha la tête et offrit un sourire timide à Castiel. 

« Maintenant, debout. Jimmy tu peux aller chercher de l’eau ? » Castiel se releva et aida Sam a en faire de même. Puis le guida jusqu’au lit. Il s’y allongea et Sam vient se caler contre lui. Jimmy lui passa un peu d’eau et il bu. Jimmy du passer par dessus les garçons pour parvenir jusqu’à l’autre coté de Castiel, il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sam sourit. 

« Mon gentil garçon » Castiel embrassa le front de Sam. « Et mon incorrigible idiot. » il embrassa le front de Jimmy. 

« Hé ! » protesta Jimmy, boudeur. « Je peux être tout autant un bon garçon que Sam. »

« Non, non, tu ne peux vraiment pas. Mais je ne te voudrais pas autrement. » Jimmy marmonna et Sam sourit. « Donc Sam. Maintenant que tu as eu du temps pour y réfléchir, tu vas me dire à quoi tu pensais ? »

Sam devient immédiatement rouge tomate et il se sentit durcir. « Je.. je pensais.. a vous… vous deux.. me dominant. » Il essayait de continuer son explication mais les mots peinaient à sortir. Il essaya encore. « M’utilisant. »

Jimmy s’assit tout à coup, faisant face à Sam tout trace de bouderie disparu. « Vraiment. » Sa voix avait changé. Son ton était emprunt de dominance, semblable à celui de Castiel. Sam ne l’avait jamais entendu chez lui. C’était donc comme ça qu’un switch changeait son fusil d’épaule. Sam acquiesça et vint cacher son visage dans l’épaule de Castiel. 

Ce dernier caressait tendrement son dos. « C’est quelque chose que tu veux, hmm ? » La voix et le ton de Castiel était calme. 

« Oui Monsieur » lâcha Sam, le visage toujours caché. 

« Qu’est ce que tu aimerais d’autre ? Aucun jouet en particulier ? » 

Sam gémit bloqué quelque par entre la peur et l’excitation. « Le.. le fouet.. » Il tourna la tête contre les côtes de Castiel s’enfouissant sous son bras. 

Castiel continuait ses caresses n’essayant pas de le faire sortir de sa cachette. « C’est très courageux de ta part Sam, de faire cette requête. De demander le jouet qui t’effraie le plus. Tu as déjà été dominé par deux personnes à la fois ? » 

La voix de Sam était étouffé. « Non... » il secoua la tête également au cas où ils n’aient pas pu l’entendre. 

« ça te rend donc deux fois plus courageux. Je suis fier de toi. » Sam rougit à nouveau, une joie absurde s’emparant de lui, une étincelle de bonheur. Heureux d’avoir rendu Castiel fier. Il releva la tête, un tout petit peu et fixa Castiel d’un œil. Il lui souriait chaudement. Puis il regarda Jimmy qui avait un air de prédateur. Son coeur loupa un battement. 

« Jimmy a vu ta liste. Je lui ai montré avant même que nous commencions. Vous êtes très proche lui et toi. Il se doute donc de ce que tu peux accepter. Est- tu sur que c’est ce que tu veux, Sam ? Dit Castiel d’une voix égale. 

« Terriblement. » murmura Sam cachant à nouveau son visage contre les cotes de Castiel.

Sans aucun changement de ton, Castiel demanda. « Tu veux qu’on t’attaches et qu’on te fouette ? Qu’on te fasse pleurer et crier, saigner, supplier ? Tu veux qu’on utilise tes trous de pute crasseuse ? Qu’on remplisse ta gorge et ton cul avec nos bites ? Qu’on te recouvre de notre sperme. Comme la pute que tu es le mérite ? » 

Sam émit un gémissement gutturale. La dernière personne qu’il avait entendu produire un tel son était un djinn entrain de mourir planté par une lame en argent. 

« Répond moi, Sam. » La voix de Castiel était faussement douce. 

« Oui. Oui ! » répondit précipitamment Sam. 

Une gifle vicieuse vient s’abattre sur sa joue avec une telle violence que ça le fit reculer, s’il avait été plus près du bord du lit il se serait sûrement retrouvé par terre. Sam resta muet, une main sur sa joue. Quelques secondes plus tard Castiel le surplombait. « Oui, qui, salope ? » Les yeux de Castiel était froid, furieux. 

« Ouimonsieur. Oui. Monsieur. »

« Mieux. A genoux. Sur le sol. » 

Sam s’exécuta immédiatement. A genoux, les jambes écartés, la tête baissé et les yeux fixant le sol. Sa main gauche tenait son poignet droit derrière son dos. Il su que les deux jumeaux bougeaient, mais il ne pu voir ce qu’il faisait. Il entendit simplement qu’il montait quelque chose. 

Il pu entendre un sifflement d’admiration. « Oh comme c’est adorable. Ta salope de chienne connaît ses positions. » Jimmy, ça c’était Jimmy.

« Il ne connaît que celle là. Mais il en apprendra bientôt d’autre. » Sam sentie un doigt lui caresser la nuque avant qu’un collier s’enroule autour de son cou. Un doigt passa entre la peau et le cuir testant la largeur. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de respirer, mais il le sentait à chaque déglutissions. Sam était tremblant les yeux rivés sur le sol. 

L’un des jumeaux passa devant lui et accrocha quelque chose au collier. Il y eut un simple click et le garçon resta droit une longue et épaisse laisse noir dans la main. Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite lorsque la laisse fut violemment tiré. Cela fouetta la joue de Sam, lui faisant tourné la tête sur le coup. Sam se redressa essayant de soulagé la pression sur sa gorge mais ça n’aida pas vraiment. 

« Tu n’as jamais été mis en laisse, salope ? » ça c’était Jimmy, à nouveau, son ton était froid et moqueur. 

« Non.. Non Monsieur. » Sa voix était un peu hésitante, Jimmy exultait. Sam sentie la peur le submergé lorsqu’il entendit la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir, mais elle se referma immédiatement. 

« C’est utile. » La laisse fut violemment tiré vers l’avant et Sam tomba la tête la première il eut la présence d’esprit de mettre ses mains devant son visage. Il heurta les pieds de Jimmy et se remit immédiatement dans sa position les mains dans le dos. Son souffle était anarchique, rempli de peur, d’attente et de luxure. 

Jimmy s’accroupit à nouveau devant lui. « Peut-être que je devrais t’emmener faire une promenade, nu, à quatre pattes, dans le hall. Voir ce que tes camardes de classe penseraient de toi. Leur montrer ta bite en cage, et comme tu es une bonne pute. Et même les laisser utiliser tes trous. » 

Sam gémit doucement les yeux rivés entre les pieds de Jimmy sur le tapis. Jimmy se releva et tira sur la laisse. 

« Ton poignet gauche, Sam. » La voix de Castiel lui parvenait de quelque part à sa gauche. Sam leva son poignet dans ce qu’il espérait être la bonne direction, il sentie une menotte se refermé autour de lui. Il attendit que Castiel lui ordonne de lever le droit, qui subit rapidement le même traitement. Sam aimait le toucher du cuir sur sa peau. 

Quelqu’un attrapa sa laisse et tira violemment dessus, l’étouffant un peu. « Debout, Sam. » Sam resta figé quelques secondes puis essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre sur ses pieds. Castiel le poussa contre la porte de sortie. Sam vit deux scratch sur le haut de la porte qui finissait par des anneaux de métal. Sa laisse fut tirer encore une fois et Castiel attrapa les menottes à ses poignets pour les relier aux anneaux. 

« Tu peux te suspendre à eux autant que tu le souhaites. » La voix de Castiel était calme. « Ce sont des menottes de suspension alors elle ne risque pas de couper ta circulation du sang ou te blesser. Et les scratch sont prévus pour bien plus de poids que ce que tu pourras leur infliger. Enfin, tu seras là jusqu’à qu’on décide de te décrocher. » Castiel caressa son dos. « Mais si j’étais toi j’éviterai de bouger de trop. Le fouet requiert le moins de mouvement possible, pour éviter quelques… accidents. »

Sam se figea, oubliant même de respirer. Il n’était vraiment, vraiment pas sur de ce qu’il était entrain de se passer. Castiel plaça les paume de Sam contre la porte, déplaça un peu ses pieds pour qu’il soit dans la parallèle à ses épaules. 

« Si tu veux y aller fort tu devrais le baillonné et lui donner un signal a jeter. On a pas besoin d’interférences trop bruyante. » proposa Jimmy. 

« Bon point. Les chambres sont assez bien isolés mais je ne sais pas ce que la porte filtre s’il hurle contre elle. »

Sam se sentit paniqué mais il ne bougea pas. Une main passa sur ses homoplates. « Tout va bien. Tu seras en sécurité. Si tu as besoin qu’il arrête tu lances la balle. Okay ? » Sam entendit un petit tintement puis quelque chose de rond et petit lui fut mit dans la main. Il leva les yeux pour voir un espèce de jeux pour chat, une boule orange, contenant une clochette. Pas con. 

« Un dernier mot ? » dit Castiel derrière dans un petit rire. « Ouvre la bouche, Sam. » Il obéit et une boule violette fut forcé entre ses dents. Ça avait un goût de… myrtille ? C’était définitivement de la myrtille que Sam sentait dans sa bouche, le bâillon se referma derrière sa tête. Il fut reconnaissant que ça n’est pas un atroce goût de latex. Une main lissa ses cheveux avec précaution pour ne pas qu’ils se coincent dans l’attache. 

« Jette la balle, Sam. » ordonna Jimmy. Sam ouvrit la main et laissa le jouet tomber. La clochette dans la balle fit un gros bruit dans la chambre silencieuse. Jimmy chuchota « personne ne te jugera si tu utilises tes safe words » Sam hocha la tête inquidant qu’il avait compris. Jimmy embrassa le coin de sa bouche il colla une petite claque sur les fesses avant de s’éloigner. 

« Prêt ? » La voix de Castiel était calme mais Sam ne pu faire rien d’autres que trembler. 

Sam entendit le fouet claquer dans l’air dans un bruit terrifiant, juste avant de sentir une coupure sur son omoplate gauche. Il hurla contre le bâillon. Ça brulait, ça faisait mal, mais Sam avait connu bien pire dans sa vie de chasseur. Alors qu’il pensait cela la peur le quitta peu à peu et il se relaxa. Il resta concentré pour ne pas bouger. 

Sam respirait avec précaution alors que Castiel barrait son dos coups brûlants après coups brûlants. Les lignes commençaient à s’entrecouper, il s’attaqua ensuite aux parcelles de sa peau resté intact, un gémissement sourd franchit les lèvres de Sam. Sam essaya de se soustraire à un coup plus violent que les autres. Le second coup fut le même. Sam se colla à la porte pour échapper au fouet en gémissant. 

Sam sentit Jimmy le tirer vers l’arrière et le décaler. Coller à lui il vient entre son corps et la porte. Il fallu un moment pour que Sam comprenne que Jimmy était entrain de lui parler. « … deux choix, soit tu arrêtes de bouger, tu restes en position. Soit tu dis tes mots d’alerte. Si tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de bouger, je peux t’en empêcher. Même si tes mouvements seront différents par rapport à où le fouet claque. »

Sam hocha la tête sa tête était lourde et il avait du mal à la soutenir. Il se raidit lorsque Castiel frappa a nouveau, la main de Jimmy pressa durement contre le torse de Sam. Les gémissement de Sam se transformèrent en cris rauque étouffé par le bâillon lorsque Castiel mit un coup de fouet punitif contre le dos du garçon. Des sanglots sortirent de la gorge de Sam. Son dos était à l’agonie. 

Sam comprit seulement que la main de Jimmy avait bougé et que Castiel ne le frappait plus. Ses bras furent libéré et le bâillon enlevé, ce qui facilita les choses pour que les larmes et les hoquets sortent. Il fut poser sur le ventre sur un lit. Il laissa échapper un profond soupire et frissonna. Quelques sanglots se faisaient encore entendre. 

Il entendait des murmures mais les mots n’avaient aucun sens pour lui. Peu à peu il comprit leur sens. 

« … Service de santé ? »   
« Non, il va bien. C’est superficiel. Aucune blessure ne saigne vraiment, juste quelques suintements. »

« Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il n’est pas tout arrêté. J’ai dit mes mots de secours alors que tu m’avais fait à peine la quart de ça. » Jimmy paraissait horrifié. 

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi il ne l’a pas fait, mais ce n’est pas à moi de raconter cette histoire. » Une main caressait tendrement les cheveux de Sam. Une fois qu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait encore du pouvoir sur les muscles de son cou il tourna sa tête vers la personne assise à coté de lui. Il vit que Castiel lui souriait, il sourit en retour. 

« Hey. Tout va bien ? » La main de Castiel dans ses cheveux est merveilleuse. Sam hocha la tête, puis il tenta de bouger un peu pour s’enrouler autour du jeune homme. « Hey, non, reste comme ça, je vais venir m’allonger à coté de toi. » Sam se rallongea et regarda Castiel enlever son tee shirt et venir se coucher à ses cotés. Jimmy vient s’allonger de l’autre coté, il était heureux qu’il soit la aussi. Une main chaude se posa sur la fesse de Sam et Castiel toucha tendrement sa joue. 

Il lui offrit un baisé chaste. « Sam. Je ne sais pas ce qui a eu lieu dans ton passé pour que tu veuilles la rédemption, et je ne te le demande pas, mais peu importe ce que c’est, c’est entrain de te bouffer. Tu dois le séparer de ce que nous faisons. Tu trouveras pas le pardon que tu cherches sous mon fouet. » Castiel l’embrassa un peu plus fort. 

La respiration de Sam s’interrompit. Papa. Dean. Si tu passes cette porte n’espère pas revenir un jour. Mais Sam n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui pardonne pour ça. Il n’avait besoin qu’on lui pardonne pour avoir voulu une vie normale, loin de la chasse. Pour avoir essayé de trouver le bonheur. 

Il essayait de se convaincre de ça. Mais il voulait le pardon de sa famille, désespérément, pour les avoir abandonné, pour être partie pour faire des études. Mais se punir en refusant d’utiliser ses mots de secours, même lorsqu’il en avait besoin, n’aidait personne. Ni Castiel, ni Jimmy et encore moins lui-même. Sam acquiesça et se laissa retomber contre le lit, confortablement installé entre les deux jumeaux. 

Il se rendit d’ailleurs compte que sa main droite était toujours serré à s’en faire blanchir les jointures. Il se força a l’ouvrir. Castiel regardait aussi le petit jouet orange qui tomba dans un bruit de clochette sur le lit. Il ne dit rien et Sam la récupéra la serrant contre sa poitrine. 

Sam était reconnaissant envers Castiel pour ne pas l’obliger à parler, pour juste être là, à vous l’aider, à le soutenir. Reconnaissant pour sa compréhension. Il enfouit son visage contre le torse de Castiel et Jimmy l’enlaça d’un peu plus prêt. Le premier posa un baisé sur son front et dérangea gentiment ses cheveux. 

Il sentie quelque chose contre son dos souffrant. Il sentit un truc qui ressemblait à du tissu.. du tissu mouillé ? En tout cas ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il soupira et Castiel lui murmura. « Reste tranquille c’est juste une serviette mouillée, si tu l’as garde un peu longtemps ça devrait aider. Après je te mettrai un peu de crème. Ça va piquer pendant un bon moment. Tu vas devoir passer la nuit sur le coté ou sur le ventre. Mais il n’y aura aucune trace permanente. 

Sam acquiesça. Il n’était pas vraiment inquiet des traces que ça pourrait laisser. Sa peau était couverte d’immonde cicatrice. Il pensa que ça pourrait être cool d’en avoir qu’il avait vraiment voulu. Il sentie les doigts de Castiel redessiner les cicatrices sur son épaule. 

Sam était reconnaissant pour cela aussi, qu’il n’est jamais demandé d’où elle venait. Il ne voulait pas que les jumeaux apprennent que les monstres étaient réels et qu’ils pouvaient les tuer dans un claquement de doigt. 

Jimmy se releva et la serviette fut enlevé puis de la crème appliqué. Il se sentait bien mieux, suffisamment pour pouvoir s’asseoir. Il eut un peu d’eau et de pizzas que Jimmy avait commandé. 

Sam rangea précieusement le jouet orange dans la poche arrière de son sac à dos. Il savait que c’était juste une merde en plastique mais cela représentait quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose qu’il ne voulait plus jamais oublié. Castiel le regarda faire remarquant le petit air cérémonieux de la chose. Et il le laissa faire puis vient le prendre dans ses bras. Ses bras autour des hanches du jeune homme. Sam enfouit son visage dans le cou de Castiel tout en murmurant des excuses.

« Non, Sam. » La voix de Castiel n’était qu’un murmure. «  Ce n’est pas un crime d’être abimé, d’avoir un passif. On en a tous un. Mais juste.. lorsqu’on joue essaye de rester dans le moment présent, d’accord ? Rester avec moi. Je t’aime. »

Sam se figea pendant un quart de seconde. Personne en dehors de sa famille ne lui avait jamais dit cela en le pensant réellement. « je.. Je t’aime aussi, Cas. Merci »

Sam ne pourrait jamais exprimé toute la gratitude qu’il avait pour Castiel. Aucun mot n’était suffisant. Il voulait juste rester à ses cotés toute sa vie.


	6. Silence de plomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc le 6, merci à Muzogh pour la traduction.

Sam était un nerveux durant les jours qui suivirent, mais tout se passa normalement. Il n’y eut aucun signe que les jumeaux allaient mettre en œuvre ce que Castiel avait menacé de faire. Sam n’était pas sur de ce qu’il en pensait. Il hésitait entre le soulagement et la déception. Son dos et ses fesses allaient mieux et les jours passaient ce qui le rendait de plus en plus impatient. 

La vie suivait son cours, il allait en classe faisait ses devoirs au cotés des jumeaux. Jimmy avait prit l’habitude de venir travailler sur son ordinateur dans leur chambre, il détruisait toujours le lit de Sam fait au carré, après chacun de ses passages ça n’était plus qu’un tas confortable de couvertures et de coussins. L’agacement se peignait sur le visage de Cas après chacun de ses passages, mais il le tolérait car Sam le refaisait avec rigueur à chaque fois que Jimmy repartait dans sa chambre. 

Sam retourna dans sa chambre le vendredi après-midi les pensées divaguant vers le week end de trois jours qui s’annonçait. Jimmy était dans son petit nid formé par les couvertures sur le lit et Castiel travaillait sur quelques choses à son ordinateur. Les deux jumeaux lui sourirent mais ne dirent rien, retournant immédiatement à leur travail. 

« Les gars, vous avez vu les affiches a propos de la petite réunion d’étage obligatoire de ce soir ? » Sam leur montra le papier qu’il avait trouvé dans leur boite aux lettres, Castiel semblait physiquement incapable de relever le courrier. 

« Comment ça obligatoire ???? » cria Jimmy. 

« Obligatoire veut dire obligatoire, Jimmy. » Castiel lui lança un regard. « D’ailleurs ça serait bien que tu t’en rendes compte un jour. »

Jimmy tourna la tête vers lui et lui tira la langue. 

« D’accord, très bien. Quand est-ce que ça commence ? » demanda Castiel a l’adresse de Sam. 

« A quatre heures. » lu Sam. « Dans la salle commune. On doit.. se présenter. » maugréa-t-il. 

« Bien. » dit Castiel, Sam pu voir un sourire démonique ce dessiner sur son visage. Sam se figea il avait l’impression d’être une biche devant un pare choc. Castiel lui faisait souvent cet effet. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait il tomba à genoux devant lui. 

Jimmy laissa échapper un petit bruit de désapprobation. Sam savait qu’il n’aimait pas vraiment cette obeissance aveugle de la part de Sam. 

« Et juste pour ça, Jimmy, tu peux venir t’agenouiller aussi. »

Jimmy laissa paraître son mécontentement et leva les yeux au ciel. Il finit par s’extirper de son nid pour venir se mettre à genoux à coté de Sam.

« Non seulement nous allons aller à cette réunion, mais nous allons aussi la rendre plus.. intéressante. Et drôle, enfin pour moi, pour vous ça le sera certainement moins. Vous pouvez relever la tête et baisser vos pantalons. »

Sam et Jimmy s’échangèrent un regard remplit d’appréhension. Castiel sortit le sac de sous le lit, l’ouvrit et jeta un nouveau coup d’oeil aux deux garçons sur le sol, qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. « Maintenant. » 

Sam sursauta et ses mains s’agitèrent fébrilement sur sa ceinture. Jimmy fut un peu plus lent à faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent, rapidement, avec leurs pantalons baissés sur leur genoux. Sam regarda a nouveau le sol, mais Jimmy fixait Castiel. 

« Putain, tu te fous de ma gueule ? C’est asbolument hors de question que je mette ça pendant cette réunion débile. » 

Attendez, porter quoi ? Sam vit du coin de l’oeil Castiel se déplacer jusqu’à son frère et appuyer durement sur sa nuque pour le faire tomber en avant. Jimmy se retrouva la joue collé au tapis. 

« Tu veux changer d’avis, Jimmy ? »

Jimmy parla la bouche écrasé contre le sol. « Je… je serais heureux de porter ce truc si ça peut vous plaire, Monsieur. » 

Mais putain porter quoi ?!

« C’est le cas. Reste comme ça. Sam prépare mon frère et insère ça en lui. » Castiel lui tendit une bouteille de lubrifiant et un lourd plug de taille moyenne en latex. 

« Oui, Monsieur. » D’un pas peu assuré il marcha sur ses genoux pour se retrouver derrière Jimmy, toujours dans la même position, la joue toujours pressé contre le tapis, rougissant furieusement. Il lui donna un caresse rassurante avant de le doigter et de le préparer. 

« Mon dieu, Sam, est ce que toutes les parties de ton corps sont aussi grosses que ta bite ?! » demanda Jimmy, tremblant, alors que Sam enfonçait un deuxième doigt en lui. Ses petits bruits se transformèrent en gémissement lorsque Sam trouva sa prostate, la stimulant délibérément. 

« Sam... » réprimanda Castiel. 

« Désolé. » Il s’arrêta immédiatement et Jimmy pleurnicha sous la perte. Il se reconcentra le stimulant juste assez pour que le plug passe lui. Lorsqu’il le pensa suffisamment prêt il enfonça le plug en lui et donna une petite tape sur la base du jouet. Jimmy laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. 

« Viens là, Sam. » Castiel était assis sur le bord de son lit, en plein milieu, jambes serrés. Sam su exactement ce qu’il attendait de lui. Et il vient se mettre en travers de ses genoux, un peu embêté par son jeans qui était tombé à ses chevilles lorsqu’il s’était relevé. 

Castiel claqua le cul et les cuisses de Sam. Qui sourit approbateur avant que sa tête ne retombe sur son avant bras. Il jeta un coup d’oeil a Jimmy dont la joue frottait toujours le tapis, son visage était mutin. 

« Tu as besoin d’un peu de temps au coin pour ajuster ton attitudes Jimmy ? » Sam vit le mécontentement quitter le visage de Jimmy, il essaya de se faire plus neutre. 

« Non, Monsieur. » Jimmy ferma les yeux et Sam fit de même sous les douces caresses de Castiel. 

Avant de rencontrer Castiel, Sam n’avait aucune idée de à quel point le contact humain lui manquait. A quel point ça pouvait être agréable. A part une main posé sur son épaule, Papa et Dean ne l’avait jamais réellement touché. Et ses anciens partenairs, hé bien, il espérait souvent que soit lui qui offre les carresses. Ou alors le touché n’était que celui des fessés ou des coups de poings. 

Maintenant Castiel se servait de la moindre excuses pour le caresser. Et Sam s’abreuvait de cela comme s’il avait passé sa vie à mourir de soif. C’était le paradis. C’était le bonheur. 

Sam hoqueta lorsqu’il sentie une noisette de lubrifiant rencontrer son trou. Il fit un petit bruit de mes contentements et il entendit Castiel glousser. Il eut peu de temps avant que l’un de ses doigts ne se presse contre son entré et fasse de petit rond pour l’ouvrir. 

Sam devait lutter pour ne pas s’empaler un peu plus sur le doigt, pour ne pas bouger son cul contre la main de Castiel, il devait se contenter d’un simple doigt en lui. C’était difficile de toujours accepter passivement et être reconnaissant envers ce que Castiel consentait à lui donner. C’était à l’opposer le plus totale de ce qu’il avait fait toute sa vie. Ce n’est comme si un rugagaru allait marcher jusqu’à lui pour lui demander poliement de déclencher le lance flamme. Il était habitué a saisir toutes les opportunités qui se présentait à lui. Ça lui en demandait vraiment beaucoup d’abandonner ainsi tout contrôle. 

Castiel savait que c’était quelque chose que Sam combattait. Il le savait et il se montrait incroyablement patient. Il était généreux avec ses récompenses quand Sam y arrivait, et gentil mais strict lorsqu’il échouait. 

« Gentil garçon. » Sam pu entendre le sourire dans la voix de Castiel même s’il ne pouvait pas le voir. Sam pensa qu’il serait vraiment heureux d’être le gentil garçon de Castiel pour le reste de sa vie. 

Putain de merde mais ça vient d’où ça ?? C’était une pensée vraiment très dangereuse. Même s’il ne voulait pas de la vie de chasseur il restait un Winchester. Et les Winchester ne se contentaient pas de ça. Mais c’était tellement agréable de le faire. 

Sam ne sentit pas lorsque Castiel inséra le plug en lui, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Mais il sentit la petite tape sur son postérieur qui lui indiqua de se lever. Il se redressa sur ses jambes et vacilla quelques secondes. Le plug était un peu plus gros que ce à quoi il était habitué. Il retourna vers Jimmy et s’agenouilla à ses cotés. 

« ça va mieux Jimmy ? Castiel était debout devant les deux garçons essuyant ses doigts dans un chiffon. 

« Oui, Monsieur. » La voix de Jimmy étiat douce. Sam aimait lorsqu’il était dans son sous espace. Ça le rendait plus doux, moins belliqueux, plus enclin à suivre les ordres et à ne pas finir au coin. 

« Très bien, alors, tu peux te redresser. » Jimmy se redressa dans un grognement. Sam pouvait aisément imaginer que ça ne devait pas être très agréable d’être agenouillé avec la joue frottant le sol. Il voulu aider Jimmy, le masser pour faire disparaître le douleur de son dos, mais il savait qu’il ferait mieux de ne rien faire. Peut-être que Castiel le laisserait s’occuper de cela plus tard. 

« Très bien. Tout le monde est attentif ? » En retour Castiel eut le droit à deux « Oui, Monsieur. ». « Bien. » Il sortit deux télécommandes identiques et les montra à Sam (Jimmy n’avait absolument pas besoin de regarder parce qu’il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre.) Il y avait plusieurs petits boutons, trop petit pour que Sam puisse lire ce qu’il y était écrit. Castiel pressa le même bouton sur les deux manettes. Et les garçons gémirent de concert alors que leurs plugs se mettaient à vibrer. 

« Bien, bien, bien. Ça serait mieux pour tout le monde si vous ne faisiez pas ce genre de bruit pendant la réunion. Vous allez devoir gérer tout cela et vous taire. » Sam entendit les gémissements de Jimmy s’arrêter brutalement. Sam releva des yeux incrédules vers Castiel, pantelant alors que les vibrations continuaient. Castiel eu un éclaire dans les yeux, un rictus sadique sur le visage. « Tu peux faire ça pour moi Sam ? Te taire alors que le plug te stimule ? » il essaya de parler mais les vibrations étaient de plus en plus fortes, il n’était pas sur ce qu’il sortirait s’il ouvrait la bouche alors il hocha la tête. 

« Tu ne seras pas autorisé à hocher la tête en guise d’introduction, Sam. Regarde moi et dis moi qu’elle est ta couleur favorite et ton premier animal de compagnie ? » 

Sam gémit alors que le plug s’agitait en lui. Il eut un petite tape sur sa joue. « Sam ? » il essaya d’ordonner ses pensées. 

« Jau.. jaune. Ma couleur.. préférée. C’est le jaune. J’ai eu… Jai eu un chien une fois, pendant quelques jours, quand j’ai fugué de la maison. Son .. son nom était Bones. » 

« Pour l’instant c’est pas très concluant, Sam. Il y a beaucoup trop d’hésitations. Un peu comme tu essayes de parler quand je te baise. Je suis sur que tu peux mieux faire. Si je te demande… la voiture de tes rêves. Si tu pouvais avoir n’importe quel voiture dans le monde entier, ça serait laquelle ? » 

Sam gémit, horriblement dur contre sa cage. Il essayait de faire redescendre l’excitation, de se contré sur les réponses à donner. « La.. La voiture de mon papa. Une imapala de 67. Il la conduit toujours. J’ai grandit dans cette voiture. Elle.. elle ira à mon frère, quand papa mourra. »

Les vibrations du plug finirent par prendre fin. 

« Jimmy, ta couleur préférée, un animal, la voiture des tes rêves ? »

Sam vit une frisson parcourir Jimmy mais sa voix restait égale. « Rouge. Notre premier chat, Muffin. On avait cinq ans. Et une Lotus Evora 400 de 2016. »

Castiel sourit. «Jimmy et moi avons déjà joué à ce jeu. Et il est plutôt doué. Comme s’est ta première fois, Sam, je serais un peu plus clément. » Castiel jeta un coup d’oeil a son ordinateur. « Il va être l’heure d’y aller. Debout, habillez vous. »

Sam se releva et aida Jimmy a en faire de même, il était un peu contracté après avoir passé autant de temps au sol. Sam remit son pantalon et sa ceinture. Puis remit ses chaussures. Peu de temps après, les trois comparses arrivèrent dans la salle commune, tout les yeux se tournèrent vers eux et toutes les conversations cessèrent. Après un flottement des plus inconfortable, les visages se détournèrent à nouveau et ils recommencèrent à parler.

« C’est vraiment génial. » Murmura Jimmy. 

Ils frayèrent un chemin jusqu’à un canapé vide dans un coin de la pièce. Castiel s’assit avec raideur et Jimmy se glissa sous le bras de Sam, contre lui. Sam s’assit et il vit la déception dans les yeux des filles et une étincelle s’allumé dans ceux des garçons. 

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, il n’avait aucune envie d’être ici. Il ne voulait pas connaître des gens ou se faire de nouveaux amis. Il s’en fichait bien de ce qu’ils pouvaient penser de lui ou des jumeaux. 

Un des garçons s’approcha du trio, un sourire nerveux sur le visage. C’est parti. Il se força a sourire, mais les yeux du garçon s’élargirent, il fit demi tour et s’éloigna. C’est quoi ce bordel ? Sam lança un regard à Castiel, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans le dos du garçon. 

On dirait que Cas était un peu possessif. Sam essaya de ne pas sourire avec suffisance mais il échoua. Le plug vibra, durement contre sa prostate et il toussa pour cacher un gémissement. 

« Je l’ai vu. » murmura Castiel.

« Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue à Stanford. » dit une pétillante assistante d’étage pour accueillir les étudiants. Elle leur offrit à tous un sourire chaleureux. « J’espère que vous êtes tous bien installés. » 

Sam ricana avant de sentir le plug se remettre à vibré. Il étouffa un gémissement entre ses dents. 

« Cette réunion est là pour que vous présentiez les uns aux autres. Vous aidez à vous faire de nouveaux amis ! On va faire un tour de table, vous allez dire votre nom, prénom, filière et quelque chose d’intéressant à propos de vous même. » 

Cela mit Sam extrêmement mal à l’aise. Quelque chose d’intéressant ? Je peux peut-être dire que j’ai régulièrement des relations sexuels très chaudes et très perverses avec les jumeaux ? Son malaise se transforma en un sourire qu’il tenta de dissimuler. 

Plus sérieusement qu’est ce qu’il était censé dire ? ‘Avant de venir ici je chassais des monstres avec ma famille ‘ ? ‘Les choses qui se cachent dans la nuit son réel’ ??

Il entendit Castiel parler « Castiel Novak, Chicago, beaux arts. » Puis il s’arrêta. 

« Et quelque choses d’intéressant a propos de toi ? » l’assistante d’étage lui sourit. 

Il lui lança un regard qui manifestement la fit taire. « D’accord ! Suivant ! »

Merde, merde, ça veut dire que c’est mon tour. Sam éclaircit sa gorge. « Euh.. Sam Winchester. » Le plug se mit en marche et sa respiration se hacha. « Lawrence, Kansas. Prépa droit. Je viens d’une famille de mécanicien et j’aimerai devenir avocat. » Sam tremblait sous les vibrations du plug. L’assistante le fixait. 

« Tu vas bien ? Ça n’a pas l’air d’aller. »

Les vibrations redoublèrent. Sam acquisça « ça va. » croassa-t-il. Il pu entendre Castiel ricaner. 

Elle le regarda la mine inquiète pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Jimmy. 

Jesus Christ. Sam supplia Castiel du regard pour qu’il arrête ça mais ce dernier laissa le plug comme il était. 

« Jimmy Novak. Chicago. PACES. Et je baise le merveilleux camarade de chambre de mon frère ! »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l’assemblé et Sam devint rouge comme une tomate. 

L’assistante eut un rire hystérique. 

« Ok… Super ! Suivant ! »

Sam entendit Jimmy étouffer ses gémissements. Il jeta un regard à Castiel qui était de marbre. C’était donc ça. Jimmy allait passer le reste de sa vie dans son coin. 

Sam détourna la tête. Jimmy gémissait et s’abandonnait contre lui. Les vibrations cessèrent pour Sam, il retient un soupire de soulagement. 

Jimmy était dans un tout autre état d’esprit. Il semblait en pleine détresse, et peinait à se retenir de geindre. « Cas… Cas.. S’il te plait. » soupira Jimmy.

Sam serra Jimmy un peu plus fort contre lui. Il tourna un peu sa tête pour murmurer doucement à son oreille. « Putain pourquoi tu as dit ça ?? »

« Je pensais que ce serai ma-ah-ah-ah » Il se raidit tout à coup contre Sam et frissonna. Sam su qu’il venait de jouir dans son pantalon. Et comme plusieurs personnes continuait de regarder vers eux il pria pour que ça n’est pas été trop évident. 

Jimmy gémit, et Sam se déplaca rapidement pour l’embrasser dans l’espoir de bloquer le son. Il semblerait que Castiel n’est pas éteint le plug. 

« En silence ! » supplia Sam, contre les lèvres de Jimmy. Ce dernier enfonça son visage dans le cou de Sam. 

« S’il te pl-plait, Cas, s’il te plait... » geignait Jimmy. « Je suis désolé... » Jimmy se laissa soudainement tomber de tout son poids contre Sam, respirant lourdement. Sam pria tout les Dieux pour que Castiel montre un peu de miséricorde envers son frère. 

Il y eut pas mal de mouvement autour d’eux. La réunion avait visiblement, pris fin. Les gens quittaient la pièce et rentraient à leur chambre. Le trio sur le canapé continuait d’attirer quelques regards. 

« Retour à la chambre. » Castiel se leva et partit, sans un regard en arrière. 

Sam aida un Jimmy tout tremblant à se relever, un bras passé autour de ses hanches. « Mec, tu es tellement dans la merde. »murmura Sam sur le chemin du retour. 

« Je sais » lui répondit Jimmy. « Mais tu dois admettre que c’était marrant. » Sam vit qu’il regardait ailleurs, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres, son visage était un peu pale. Sam embrassa son front alors qu’ils arrivaient devant la porte. 

« Bonne chance. » murmura t il et il l’ouvrit. Castiel était assis sur sa chaise de bureau attendant les garçons. Sam ferma précautionneusement la porte. Lorsqu’il se tourna à nouveau vers la pièce Jimmy était déjà agenouillé, fixant le sol. 

Sam hésita, ne sachant pas ce que Castiel attendait de lui. « Assis toi ou tu veux, Sam. » Sam enleva ses chaussures et vient se caler sur le bord de son lit. Il dérangea le nid de couverture avant de s’asseoir en tailleur dessus. 

Il y avait un silence des plus total dans la pièce. Les yeux de Sam allaient d’un frère à l’autre. Castiel semblait calme. Et Jimmy de plus en plus anxieux tandis que son jumeau le fixait. 

« Ecoute, je… je suis désolé. Je pensais que ce serait marrant. » 

« Tout ce qui se passe dans cette chambre, entre nous, ça ne regarde personne d’autres que nous. » Sam frissonna au ton glacial de Castiel. Jesus Christ. 

« Je… sais ça… Je pensais juste que... »

« Silence. » 

La bouche Castiel se ferma. 

«Prend le sac noir. Ouvre le. » 

« Cas, s’il te plait... » la lèvre inférieure de Jimmy tremblait. 

« Continue de parler, Jimmy. Tu vas voir. » 

Castiel et Sam le regardèrent sortir le sac noir de sous le lit et le placer sur le lit de Castiel. Puis il fit glisser la fermeture éclaire les mains trembantes. 

« Donne moi la canne. » 

« Cas, non, s’il te plait, non ! Tout mais pas ça. S’il te plait ! » Jimmy tourna des yeux implorants vers son frère. 

Castiel releva un sourcil et Jimmy se tut. Il fouilla dans le sac pour en sortir une longue et fine canne en bambou. On aurait dit qu’il ne voulait même pas y toucher. Il la posa sur le lit, referma le sac et le rangea. Jimmy frissonna avant de la reprendre et de marcher a genoux jusqu’à Castiel. Il présenta la canne à deux mains, à bout de bras, paumes ouvertes. Cela paraissait un peu formel trop formel aux yeux de Sam. 

Castiel l’a prit et Jimmy laissa retomber ses bras et son regard. 

« Combien, Jimmy, pour avoir partager quelques chose qui n’aurait pas du l’être ? 

« V-vingt. » dit Jimmy d’une voix haché. 

« Et pour avoir parler après que je t’ai ordonné le silence ? » 

« Cin-cinq. »

« Et pour avoir parlé, encore, après que je t’ai ordonné le silence ? »

« Di-dix... » murmura Jimmy. 

Jesus Christ. Sam observait, gelé, depuis son lit.

« Pour un total de... »

« Trente cinq. » La voix de Jimmy était brisée. 

« Sur le lit. »   
Jimmy se leva, baissa son pantalon et son boxer d’un coup. Il tomba le visage contre le lit de Castiel, les jambes écartés, la tête enfouit dans les oreillers. 

Castiel roula des épaules et se rapprocha de son frère. 

Sam les regardait, incapable de regarder autre part tandis que la canne heurtait encore et encore la peau pâle de Jimmy. Jimmy reçu les premiers coups dignement avant d’exploser en larme, pleurant dans les coussins de Castiel.

Sam trouvait, honnêtement, que ça n’avait pas l’air si horrible. La peau de Jimmy n’était pas coupé, il en saignait pas. Il devait juste vraiment détester la sensation donnée par la canne. 

Lorsque que Castiel eut fini, il posa la canne et releva son frère d’une main forte autour de son biceps. Jimmy se laissa faire, encore secoué de spasme. Castiel le déplaça jusqu’au coin et poussa sa tête contre la jonction du mur. Jimmy resta là tremblant. Castiel retourna sur sa chaise. 

« Tu as des devoirs à faire Sam ? »

Il hocha la tête, muet. 

« Alors fais les. » Il alla à son bureau, s’assit et ouvrit son ordinateur et un cahier. Il était incapable de se concentrer en sachant que Jimmy était dans son coin. Il l’entendait renifler de temps à autre. Il ne fit aucune avancée dans son travail, il se contentait de fixer une page de son cahier jusqu’à ce que Castiel bouge enfin. 

Il se leva. « Jimmy, viens là. » Sam vit Jimmy se lever et marcher jusqu’à son frère. Castiel l’étreignit et murmura à son oreille alors que Jimmy pleurait contre son épaule. « Sam ? »

Sam marcha jusqu’aux garçons, il fit tourner Jimmy pour pouvoir l’enlacer fermement. « Je.. je suis désolé. Je n’aurai pas dû dire ça. » Jimmy reniflait. 

« Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. » Sam embrassa la tempe de Jimmy et lui fit un petit sourire et Jimmy eut un petit rire étranglé. 

« Je.. je suppose que j’ai gâché nos plans. »

Leurs plans ?

«Non, absolument pas. » sourit Castiel, Jimmy cligna des yeux et essuya ses larmes. « On commencera après le dîner. 

« Commencer quoi ? » questionna Sam, un peu confus alors qu’un sourire identique à celui de Castiel se dessinait sur le visage de Jimmy. Le coeur de Sam loupa un battement. 

« Tu verras . Pizza ou chinois ? » Castiel attrapa son téléphone. 

« Commencer quoi ? » répéta Sam. 

« Chut. Pizza ou chinois ? » demanda Jimmy sur un ton dominateur glaçant. Sam se figea. 

« Chinois. » se résigna Sam. 

Castiel commanda la nourriture et sam retourna s’asseoir sur son lit, un peu sonné et inquiet de ce qui allait se passer après le repas. 

Les garçons mangèrent dans le silence, une fois fini, lorsque tout fut nettoyé, Castiel se rassit sur sa chaise et Jimmy se percha sur son bureau. 

« Viens là Sam. A genoux. » Sam se dépêcha de s’agenouiller entre les jambes écarter de Castiel. Il entendit un tiroir du bureau de Castiel s’ouvrir, puis se refermer. Il passa deux doigts sous le menton de Sam pour lui faire relever la tête. Il pu voir une laisse et un collier dans les mains de Castiel. Sam déglutit. 

« Voilà ce qu’il va se passer, Sam. J’aimerais que tu sois notre jouet. Que tu sois à nous pour les trois prochains jours. A nous pour être usé et abusé, tourmenté et excité. » Les doigts de Castiel redessinèrent sa mâchoire. Sam resta bouche bée. 

« Il y aura des règles, des règles que tu n’as pas normalement. Les jouets ne parlent pas, à moins que l’on s’adresse directement à eux. Il ne marche pas, il rampe. Il ne porte pas de vêtements. Ils ne sont pas autorisé à utiliser des objets. Il dorme en cockwarming si quelqu’un le veut, ou alors sur le sol, si personne n’en a envie. Il demande poliment pour tout ce dont ils ont besoin. » Castiel tapa doucement ses doigts sur les joues de Sam comme un rappel. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Et il ne font rien sans permission. Lorsqu’ils ne sont pas utilisés, ils s’attendent sagement dans le coin, sur le sol. »

Si Sam avait eu la possibilité de jouir dans son pantalon il l’aurait fait. 

« Les jouets n’ont pas de Monsieur. » continua Castiel, ses yeux perçants fixés sur Sam. « Les jouets ont des Maîtres. »

Jesus Christ sur un putain de chameau. Sam gémit, pressant sa main sur sa cage. Il était tellement dur qu’il aurait pu la briser. Maitres. Oh mon dieu. 

De toute sa vie il n’avait jamais appelé quelqu’un Maitre. Sam hocha la tête vivement.

« J’espère que tu comprends. Les jouets ne supplient pas pour jouir, ils supplient pour servir. Le plaisir de leurs Maitres vient toujours en premier et doit être prédominant dans leur pensée. Si quelqu’un demande à un jouet ce qu’il veut, tu sais ce qu’il doit répondre ? » 

Sam dodelina de la tête, non. 

Castiel se pencha, ses lèvres à coté de l’oreille de Sam. « La réponse, la seule bonne réponse est ‘ce qui vous plaira, Maitre.’ »

Ohmonputaindedieu. Sam déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. 

« Couleur? » Castiel embrassa la joue de Sam. 

« V-vert, Monsieur. » 

« ça va être difficile. S’il te plait, s’il te plait, utilise tes mots de secours, si tu en as besoin. » supplia Castiel. 

« Je.. je le ferais. Promis. » Sam pressa sa joue contre Castiel. 

Castiel se recula, se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le collier pendant lachement entre ses doigts. 

«Supplie Sam. Supplie pour le collier. Supplie pour être notre jouet. »

Sam se figea, pas tellement sûr de ce qu’il devait dire. « S’il- s’il vous plait, Messieurs, s’il vous plait mettez moi un collier. S’il-s’il vous plait autorisé à vous servir. A vous obeir. S’il-s’il vous plait faites de moi votre jouet. » Sam savait ça n’était pas très éloquent masi ça venait du fond du coeur. Et il espérait que ce serait suffisant. 

« Jesus Christ. » murmura Jimmy, depuis le haut du bureau. 

Sam pencha la tête et Castiel attacha le collier autour de son cou. 

« On accepte. »

Sam tremblait.


	7. Un peu trop loin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici normalement le dernier pour aujourd'hui !  
> Encore merci à Muzogh et amusez-vous bien.

Sam commença immédiatement a enleva son tee shirt, toujours à genoux. Il priait pour réussir à se souvenir de toutes les règles. Il le plia nettement et à quatre pattes il alla le déposer sur son bureau. Puis ce fut le tour du pantalon et des chaussettes qu’il ajouta à la pile.

Il marqua une pause une fois cela fait, il se remit sur ses genoux, jambes écartés et bras dans le dos. Il aurait voulu baisser la tête mais il la garda droite, les yeux baissés. Sa respiration était rapide et haché. 

Un des jumeaux bougea pour se mettre devant lui. Sam était persuadé que c’était Castiel. Il risqua un petit coup d’oeil pour s’en assurer. Il reçu une énorme gifle en travers du visage. Il cligna des yeux, qui se remplissaient de larmes de douleur. Il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. 

Bien sur, j’aurai dû m’en douter. Je méritais ça. Sam regarda résolument le sol entre les pieds de Castiel. Il ne ferait pas cette erreur une deuxième fois. 

« Jouet. » Sam sursauta, c’était impressionnant le dédain que Castiel pouvait mettre dans un seul mot. Sam ne dit rien. « Nous pensons t’utiliser maintenant. Tu aimerais ça ? »

L’habituel « oui, Monsieur » se forma sur ses lèvres mais son cerveaux réagit rapidement. « Ce qui vous plaira Maitre. » 

« Bien ! Va sur le lit, au milieu, à quatre pattes. » Castiel pointa le lit et Sam rampa jusqu’à lui, il sentait les yeux des jumeaux sur sa peau. Il grimpa dessus et se mit dans la position indiqué, ses yeux fixaient les couvertures, il essaya de rester calme. Il entendit les jumeaux murmurer puis le bruit d’une braguette. 

Le lit bougea devant et derrière lui. Oh mon dieu. Un frisson le parcouru, il releva un peu la tête il y avait une bite juste devant son visage. Et une main touchait son cul, il sentait des doigts lui retirer le plug. 

Une main fermement posé sur sa nuque l’obligeait à maintenir la position. « Supplie nous, sale pute. » 

Sam rougit, il sentait sa peau devenir burlante. « S’il vous plait, utilisez moi. Utilisez mes trous. S’il vous plait. Mes maitres. B-baisez moi. »

Il eut un gémissement de la part du jumeau devant lui et Sam eut un hoquet lorsqu’une bite rentra violemment dans sa bouche. Une goutte froide de lubrifiant tomba sur son entrée et des doigts le pénétrèrent sans douceur. Sam gémit autour de la verge. 

Le jumeau devant lui trembla alors qu’il sentie la vibration du gémissement de Sam autour de lui. Est ce que c’est Jimmy ? Je pense que c’est Jimmy.

«Tu aimes ça hein ? Avoir des petits trous de salope remplit ? Prend la dans ta putain de gorge. » La bite dans la bouche de Sam se fit plus violente et il gémit alors qu’une autre le pénétrait. Il était violemment pris par l’arrière et Jimmy forçait sa gorge. 

« Jesus. » Une main s’accrocha a l’arrière de ses cheveux, le maintenant dans cette position. Il essaya de gémir, mais sa respiration était complètement bloqué. Il essaya de rester calme mais la bite dans son cul le déboitait sans ménagement et cela l’enfonçait un peu plus sur la verge de Jimmy. Cela arriva encore trois, quatre, cinq fois et Jimmy finit par le repousser pour qu’il puisse respirer.

Sam respira comme il pu, toussant et hoquetant. Sa langue sortie, il sentait le sang dans sa bouche, il était persuadé que sa lèvre s’était ouverte. Castiel continuait de la pilonner .

« Fais le s’étouffer, Jimmy, ça le resserre autour de ma bite. » La voix de Castiel était comme du gravier. Sam pensa que cette voix aurait pu le faire jouir, sans compter ses mots. Il eut le temps de reprendre une dernière respiration avant que Jimmy ne force une nouvelle fois au fond de sa gorge. 

Jimmy semblait apprécié lorsque les coups de reins de Castiel l’enfonçait dans la gorge de Sam. Sam hoquetait, il avait des relents, mais malgré tout il essayait de rester calme, il avalait sa salive comme il pouvait. Jimmy semblait apprécier, ses mains se resserrant ses mains dans les cheveux de Sam. 

A cet instant, baiser par toutes les extrémités, s’étouffant, la gorge pleine, la lèvre en sang, Sam ne pouvait être plus heureux. 

« Putain. Putain ! Avale, salope ! » Sam essaya de faire de son mieux pour avaler sa semence alors que la bite de Jimmy était toujours dans sa gorge. Il commença un peu à paniquer, alors qu’il n’avait plus du tout d’oxygène. Il se retira un peu restant tout de même dans sa bouche, finissant de se vider. Sam avala rapidement, il toussait et prenait de petites inspirations. Castiel ralentit ses poussées.

« Tu en as raté un peu. Ouvre. » La tête Sam fut tirer en arrière par une main dans ses cheveux. Du bout des doigts Jimmy récupéra un peu de semence qui avait glissé sur son menton et les mit dans la bouche de Sam. Il suca les doigts et avala a nouveau. 

« Regarde moi. » haleta Jimmy et Sam releva les yeux vers lui. « Est-ce que tu es notre petite pute assoiffée de sperme ? » Jimmy lui souriait. 

Sam gémit « Ou-oui, Maitre. » La main de Castiel serra un peu plus ses hanches et il le pilonna plus durement. 

« Dis le » Jimmy secoua sa tête en tirant sur ses cheveux.

« Je suis… Je suis votre petite pu-pute assoiffée de sperme, mes Maitres. » Sam sentie même s’il ne pouvait le voir qu’il était entrain de suinter de pré-semence sur le lit de Castiel. 

« Putain de merde. » gémit Castiel, s’enfonçant d’un coup sec en Sam, il le sentit jouir en lui. Castiel s’écroula sur le dos de Sam et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Ça lui pris un moment avant d’y parvenir, il se retira de Sam dans un petit soupire. Le plug fut remit durement à sa place. 

« Descend. » Castiel tira sur la couette et la lança dans le coin. Il fut suivit d’un oreiller balancer par Jimmy. « Vas-y. » 

Sam brinquebala sur ses mains et genoux pendant un instant avant de descendre du lit. Il alla à quatre pattes jusqu’au coin, il marchait doucement son corps était rigide et endolori. Il s’enroula dans la couverture et s’assit sur l’oreiller, son cul était trop douloureux pour s’asseoir directement sur le sol. Alors ça aidait un peu. 

Il ferma les yeux, savourant chaque petites douleurs a travers son corps. Il bougea sa mâchoire endoloris juste dans le but de se faire mal, il se remémora le pourquoi de ses douleurs. La brûlure dans sa gorge le rendait dur contre la cage. Il goutait le sang et le sperme dans sa bouche, écartelé par le plug son cul dégoulinait de semence et de lubrifiant. 

Il laissa sa tête se reposer contre le coin du mur, sans même réaliser qu’un sourire dansait sur son visage. 

Il ne vit pas les deux jumeaux le regarder, puis se sourire l’un à l’autre. Tout ce que Sam pu entendre c’est que les deux garçons jouaient aux jeux vidéos et s’engueulaient à propos de ça. Il se pensait totalement ignoré pendant ce temps. Il ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. 

Il finit par s’endormir jusqu’à qu’un pied le secouant ne le réveil. Il essaya de vaincre son instinct de chasseur et de ne pas chercher le pistolet ou la lame la plus proche. Il enleva immédiatement la couverture, se mit à genoux, les mains sur ses poignets, il courba un peu la tête. 

« Va a la douche, nettoies-toi. Je ne veux pas de lubrifiant ou de sperme sur mes draps. Tu peux te mettre debout dans la touche. Enlève le collier, ne le mouille surtout pas. Va aux toilettes, laves toi les dents, remet le plug et le collier. Lorsque tu auras fini viens t’agenouiller devant mon lit. Tu as dix minutes. » 

Après une vie entière dans des motels miteux, rentrer et sortir de la douche, puis se préparer à aller au lit en moins de dix minutes n’était pas un challenge très compliqué. Les jumeaux s’étaient visiblement déjà douché comme en témoignait les deux serviettes (l’une proprement posé sur l’étendoire, l’autre en boule sur le sol). Sam récupère cette dernière et la posa proprement à coté de l’autre. Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour lui même et vient s’agenouiller à coté du lit. Jimmy semblait déjà endormi, enroulé dans les couvertures. Sam attendit patiemment que Castiel remarque sa présence. 

Castiel était étendue sur son lit, son ordinateur posé sur le ventre. Après quelques minutes il le ferma et le déposa sur son bureau. « entre mes jambes. » 

Sam grimpa sur le lit et vient s’y placer. Castiel attrapa ses cheveux et écrasa tête contre son entre jambe. « Tu vas me servir de cockwarmer, toute la nuit. Tu peux prendre des pauses occasinllement, pour soulager ta mâchoire. Si elle sort de ta bouche alors tu dors, tu ne seras pas puni, mais tu dois corriger cela dès que tu te réveille. Compris ? »

« Oui, Maitre. » murmura Sam. 

« Alors, installes toi. » Sam posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Castiel et pris doucement son penis dans la bouche. Il se coucha sur le coté et Castiel referma ses jambes autour de lui, il éteignit la lumière et tira la couette au dessus d’eux deux. 

« Bonne nuit, jouet. » Sam ne répondit pas. 

C’était plutôt confortable, si on réussissait à oublier la douleur de la mâchoire. Sam se demandait comment est ce que Castiel faisait pour toujours sentir aussi bon ? Lui qui avait passé toute sa vie a sentir le sang, les vêtements sale ne comprenait pas vraiment comme il faisait. Ce n’était pas uniquement grâce aux produits de luxe pour le bain, c’était quelque chose de plus doux, de plus sucré qui émanait de Castiel. 

Sam tomba rapidement endormi, cajoler par la peau de Castiel contre la sienne. Il ne sentit pas sa main le chercher sous la couette et caresser ses cheveux. Inconsciemment il le sentit peut-être puisque ses rêves furent parsemer de douces caresses et d’une odeur qui sentait comme la maison. 

 

Sam se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu’il sentit Castiel bouger sous lui. Il se dépêcha de le reprendre en bouche et se rendit compte qu’il était dur. Il le prit quand même, peu importe, il releva un peu sa tête et alla le plus loin qu’il pu, il recula un peu lorsque ça heurta sa gorge. Castiel murmura quelque chose, clairement toujours endormi, et Sam sentie une main cajoler l’arrière de sa tête. Si Castiel ne se levait pas, Sam ne le ferait pas non plus. 

Le problème étant qu’il était dorénavant complètement réveillé. Il pu voir une fine ligne de lumière passer à travers les couvertures. Castiel se ramollit dans sa bouche et Sam laissa tomber de la salive, qui s’échappait du coin de sa bouche, sur la peau de ce dernier. Sam avala nerveusement plusieurs fois d’affiler. Il essaya de ne pas bouger mais après la nuit qu’il venait de passer sa mâchoire se faisait douloureuse bien rapidement. 

Sam se souvient tout à coup. Des pauses. Il a dit que je pouvais prendre des pauses. Il recula un peu sa tête pour pouvoir étirer sa mâchoire. Soudainement la couette fut retirer. 

Sam se figea tout à coup toujours entrain d’étirer sa machoire, il fixa Jimmy qui lui souriait. Castiel grogna et sa main se mit à chercher la couette. 

« Bonjour, pute. » Jimmy vit les tâches de salive. « on dirait que tu as été occupé. » 

Sam referma la bouche et regarda Jimmy avec de grands yeux qui en faisait de même en retour. Jusqu’à que la règle « pas de contact visuel » lui revienne à l’esprit, il baissa immédiatement les yeux, rougissant. 

« Jimmy, putaindemerde.. » Castiel grogna, fronçant les sourcils. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, voyant Sam rougir et l'humidité sur sa peau. 

« Notre petite pute m’a regardé dans yeux pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes. » Commenta Jimmy. 

« Une vingtaine de seconde. Vraiment. » Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, roulant des yeux. « C’est le petit déj ? Tu as ramené du café ? »

« Oui et oui et oui. » Jimmy se releva. Sam gardait les yeux baissés se demandant ce que cette erreur allait lui couter. 

« Va sur le sol, jouet. » Sam obéit immédiatement, il descendit du lit et s’agenouilla. Castiel s’assit, passa une main dans ses chebeux et frotta ses yeux. Il remercia Jimmy lorsque celui ci lui donna du café. Après quelques gorgées il se leva pour rejoindre son bureau.

« Tu veux être puni avant ou après le petit déjeuner ? » demanda Castiel, il paraissait fatigué et ennuyé. 

«Ce… ce qui vous plaira Maitre. » murmura Sam.

« Alors, après. Je suis affamé. Agenouilles toi à coté de moi, je vais te nourrir. »

Sam rampa jusqu’à Castiel. Il pouvait entendre Jimmy s’empiffrer sur son propre bureau. Une part de crêpes sur fourchette apparu dans son champs de vision. Elle était à la pomme et quelques choses de plus sucré que la pomme. Du caramel? Sam lécha ses lèvres. C’était fantastique. 

Sam refusa de laisser son erreur ruiner ce petit déjeuner absolument délicieux. Il mangea chaque bouchée que Castiel lui présentait sans hésitation ou complainte, il bu l’eau qu’on lui proposait. Jimmy finit bien avant Castiel et Sam, ce dernier l’entendit chercher quelques choses dans le sac noir, puis le remettre sous le lit. Jimmy passa devant Sam, son pantalon de pyjama tombait nonchalamment sur ses hanches. Il posa quelque chose ,qui fit un petit bruit claire et précis, sur le bureau de Castiel,sans que Sam ne puisse voir ce que c’était. 

Sam n’arrivait à deviner ce qui avait fait ce bruit. Ce n’était clairement pas le paddle bien trop lourd, le martinet n’aurait pas fait de bruit du tout. 

Sam se prit une claque derrière la tête juste assez fort pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Merde, Castiel était entrain de parler. Merde, merde, merde, merde.

« On est un peu distrait ce matin, jouet ? » Les doigts de Castiel jouait à l’arrière de son cou. 

Sam se figea, il n’était pas sur de connaître la réponse. « Je.. je suis désolé, Maitre. » 

« Je vais ajouter cinq coups à ta punition, pour t’apprendre la concentration. Combien est ce que tu penses mériter pour avoir regarder l’un de nous deux droit dans les yeux pendant vingt secondes ? » 

Cette fois la réponse que Castiel attendait était durement claire. « Vingt, Maitre. »

« Pour un total de ... »

« Vingt cinq, Monsieur. »

« Allonges toi sur ton bureau. »

Sam essaya de se vider la tête tandis qu’il allait à quatre pattes jusqu’au bureau. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais il imaginait déjà que ça ne serait pas du tout agréable. Il se releva et posa tout le haut de son corps sur le bureau en travers du bureau. Il était frais contre sa peau et cela le fit frissonner. Il n’y eut pas de main réconfortante contre le bas de son dos cette fois. 

Sam entendit un ‘woosh’ et une ligne de feu frappa son cul. La canne, c’était cette putain de canne, putain de merde. Sam avait eut l’occasion de tester tout un tas de jouet dans ce genre, et la canne faisait partie de ceux qu’il haïssait le plus. 

Sam ferma les yeux et serra les dents, tandis que la canne s’abattait encore et encore sur sa peau. Il essaya de compter mais perdit rapidement le fil. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elles roulèrent sur le bureau lorsque Castiel reposa l’instrument. Sam n’avait fait aucun bruit. 

« Rampe jusqu’à la salle de bain. Utilise les toilettes. Brosses toi les dents et reste dans la douche, le visage face au mur, les mains posé dessus. »

Sam tomba a genoux non sans avoir essayé d’essuyer ses larmes. Il rampa jusqu’à la salle de bain son cul le brûlait ainsi que ses cuisses. Il fit ce qu’on lui avait demandé puis patienta dans un coin de la douche, les mains contre le mur. 

Sam eut l’impression de rester ainsi une éternité avant que l’un des jumeaux n’entre dans la salle de bain. Quelqu’un utilisa les toilettes, puis tira la chasse. L’eau coula dans les toilettes. Sam entendit des murmures mais il ne pu saisir les mots. Puis la douche se mit à couler mais il n’était pas à porter du jet. Quelqu’un vient derrière lui et tapa dans les pieds de Sam pour qu’ils les écartes le plus possible. Une main maintenait ses hanches et l’autre jouait avec le plug. Il fut retirer seulement puis remit, encore et encore. Sam frissonna et se mordit la lèvre.

Il fut à nouveau retiré et quelques choses se présenta à son entré. Il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque puis il se sentie pénétré violemment. Sam gémit sous la brûlure et l’écartèlement. Le jumeau derrière lui haleta mais ne dit rien, le baisant durement. Une seconde main se posa sur la hanche de Sam. 

Sam fit appel à toutes ses capacités pour pouvoir rester debout, il tremblait alors que sa prostate subissait de nombreux assauts. Il n’était absolument pas sur de quel jumeau était entrain de le baiser, mais c’était absolument fantastique. Une onde de plaisir montait en lui et il sentait la jouissance approcher. Le garçon derrière lui cessa de bouger et se vida profondément en lui. Puis il posa son front entre ses omoplates et Sam pu sentir un souffle chaud contre sa peau. 

Putaindemerde… dix secondes de plus… Il gémit et la bite se retira de lui. Remplacé par le plug. 

Sam sentie qu’on s’agitait derrière lui, le jumeau se lava. Il sentie le shampooing, l’après shampooing, et le savon. Il se prenait un peu d’eau de temps à autres, elle réchauffait sa peau. Il essaya de ne pas frissonner. 

Le jumeau sortie et l’autre rentra, il agit exactement de la même manière que le premier. Jesus Christ. Le plug fut enlever et Sam remplit, violemment, par la bite de l’un de ses Maitres. Une main agrippé à sa hanche. 

Même scénario… Sam combattit le rire qui bouillonnait en lui. Ça se transforma rapidement en petit gémissement, tandis que sa prostate était à nouveau malmené. 

Peut-être… peut-être que cette fois...Il se raidit, désireux que le plaisir monte encore. Mais encore une fois le garçon derrière lui cessa de bouger et Sam sentie la semence se répendre en lui, avant qu’il n’est pu jouir. Sam soupira lorsque le jumeau se retira et remit le plug. Il prit une douche. 

Sam frissonnait, misérable, gelé et insatisfait. Il reposa son front contre le carrelage froid et essaya de se calmer. Ce n’est pas pour ton plaisir, gros débile. C’est pour celui de tes maitres. Tu as signé pour être un jouet, alors agis comme tel. 

Sam se força a se décoller du mur, reprenant sa position. On ne lui demanda rien de plus alors il ne bougea pas. Le jumeau fini sa douche et sortie de la salle de bain. L’eau coulait toujours. 

 

Après un moment Castiel l’appela depuis l’autre pièce. « Douche. Éteins l’eau quand tu auras fini. On a une question pour toi après ça. »

Et merde merde merde merde merde. Sam savait avec exactitude quelle question allait lui être posé. Qui était qui. Et Sam n’avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Si seulement il avait pu les voir, ça aurait été simple. Ou si l’un d’eux avait parlé il aurait pu deviner. Si l’un de l’avait appelé pute, ça aurait été Jimmy. Jouet ça aurait été Castiel. Sam mit du shampooing dans ses cheveux et se dépêcha. 

Il n’était pas plus prêt d’avoir une réponse lorsqu’il se fut sécher et remit son collier, il tomba a genoux et rampa en dehors de la salle de bain, il allait jusqu’au milieu de la pièce et vit une paire de pied à chaque bureau. Il s’agenouilla, tremblant un peu. 

« Comment a été ta douche? » la voix de Castiel était cordiale. 

« C’était… très bien. M-merci Maitre. »

« Je suis sur que tu sais déjà quelle question je vais te poser. » Sam pu entendre dans sa voix que Castiel souriait. 

« Oui, Maitre. » Sam avait un trémolo dans la voix. 

« Donc, dis moi. Le quel de nous deux t’a baisé en premier ? Le quel a du se contenter de ton trou dégoulinant déjà ouvert ? »

Sam rougit furieusement. Il n’y a rien d’autre à faire que de deviner, je suppose. « Castiel a été le premier. Jimmy le… le second. »

Castiel soupira. Il paraissait déçu. Putain de putain, je me suis trompé, putain, putain, putain.. Sam baissa encore plus la tête et ferma les yeux. 

« Bien, voilà une bien mauvaise déduction. J’ai eu ton cul la nuit dernière. Ne penses tu pas que je devais laisser Jimmy t’avoir en premier ce matin ?  »

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux. Maintenant qu’il l’entendait ça paraissait plutôt logique. Pourquoi est ce qu’il n’y avait pas pensé de lui même ?? Sam était entrain de se fustiger lorsque Castiel parla à nouveau. 

« Tu as donc perdu avec ta mauvaise déduction. On était partie pour masser ta prostate si tu répondais correctement. » 

Attends.. partis pour ?? Pourquoi partis pour ??? Sam se figea. 

« Puis ton erreur dans la douche a supprimé cette possibilité. » 

Quoi ?? Qu’est ce que j’ai fait ?? Sam allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question, mais il la referma immédiatement. 

« Quand Jimmy ne t’a pas baisé assez longtemps pour te donner un orgasme par la prostate, tu as gémis. Et quand je ne t’ai pas baisé assez longtemps non plus, tu as soupiré. Et ensuite tu as rompu ta pause. »

Sam baissa encore plus la tête. Oh. Oh Dieu. 

« J’ai l’impression que tu es bien plus concerné par ton propre plaisir que par le notre. Tu penses que c’est le bon chemin a suivre ? »

« Non, Maitre. » la voix de Sam était petite. 

« Et ce n’est pas de cette manière que ça fonctionne, n’est ce pas ? »

« Non Maitre » murmura Sam. 

«Donc, à la place, nous allons jouer à un jeu un peu différent. Tu vas passé un long moment entre mes mains, je vais te stimuler, en touchant ta prostate. Et toi tu vas me dire lorsque tu es sur le point de jouir. J’arrêterai on attendra un peu et on recommencera. Encore et encore. »

Oh mon dieu. Non, non, non non non non non non.

« Tu vas apprécier ça j’en suis sûr, vu comme tu es concentré sur ton propre plaisir. Nous allons passer la matinée entière concentré sur ton propre plaisir. Et peut-être qu’après tu pourras nous montrer ta gratitude. »

Sam n’était pas autorisé à présenter ses excuses, ou supplier pour être pardonner, ou pour que Castiel ne fasse pas ça. Alors il se contenta de se pencher posant son front sur le sol.

« Bien que j’apprécie ta tentative d’excuse totalement silencieuse, ça ne te fera pas échapper à ça.  Va chercher une serviette propre dans la salle de bain. » 

Sam leva la tête et rampa jusqu'à la salle de bain, se réprimandant pour son échec total. Il tira une serviette de l'étagère, la tenant contre sa poitrine d'une main alors qu’il avançait difficilement sur l’autre jusqu’à l'endroit où se trouvaient les garçons.

Castiel était assis sur le bord de son lit au milieu. Il portait bien sur un jean et un tee shirt. Sam lui tendit la serviette qu’il posa sur ses genoux. Sam se releva brièvement et s’allongea sur les jambes de son maître. Sa cage pressé contre les cuisse de Castiel. 

« Jimmy, tu peux venir lui tenir la nuque s’il te plaît ? Il ne sera pas capable de s’empêcher de bouger. » Sam entendit la bouteille de lubrifiant s’ouvrir et Jimmy vient s’asseoir sur le bord du lit plaçant une main ferme sur la nuque de Sam écrasant sa joue contre la couette de Castiel. 

Sam ne pu retenir un gémissement quand le plug fut retiré et remplacé par des longs doigts graciles.   
« Si tu jouis, tu passeras les trois prochains jours dans le coin. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui, oui, M-maître. » Non, non, putain non. 

Castiel commença à le stimuler, c’était tellement bon. La plaisir monta a flèche sûrement parce qu’il avait été au bord de l’orgasme dans la douche. Il eut l’impression qu’il ne fallu pas une seconde avant qu’il soit tout proche. Il en avait tellement envie… 

Non, non, non, non.. ne jouis pas.. ne jouis pas.. Sam essaya de faire redescendre le plaisir mais il montait de plus en plus haut. 

« S’il vous plaît ! » supplia Sam. 

Les doigts de Castiel ralentir mais ne s’arrêtèrent pas. « S’il vous plaît quoi, jouet ? »

S’il vous plaît, ne vous arrêtez pas, laissez moi jouir, s’il vous plaît… « Stop, s’il vous plaît. »

Sam eut un petit sanglot quand les doigts furent retirer. Il se serra sur les genoux de Castiel, les larmes remplissaient ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas. 

« Chuuuut, chuut, chuut. Tu t’en sors admirablement bien. » Castiel caressa son dos. « C’était bien, vraiment bien. » IL retira complètement ses doigts et il frotta doucement le trou de Sam, qui le devinait bouffi et rose à cause de la baise dans la douche. 

Castiel donna à Sam quelques minutes pour ce calmer, avant de le pénétrer à nouveau de ses doigts, il le stimula sans merci. Sam était tout prêt à nouveau, tout prêt de la jouissance, presque immédiatement. Il contracta chacun de ses muscles essayant de faire redescendre le plaisir mais rien ni fit, il fondit en larmes et en supplications. 

« S-top, s’il vous plait, Dieu, s-top... »

Castiel retira ses doigts alors que Sam tremblait. Il posa une main sur son dos et l’autre caressait ses cheveux, tout ce que Sam réussissait à faire était sangloter. Il ne comprit pas ce qu’il se passa tout à coup, il formulait tout un tas d’excuse comme une litanie. 

« Chuuut, chuut. On sait que tu es désolé. On le sait. On sait aussi que c’est dur. Chuut. Mais tu dois apprendre, n’est ce pas ? Est-ce que tu apprends Sam ? » 

Sam hocha la tête, secoué par les sanglots incapable de répondre. 

Les jumeaux caressaient gentiment Sam, lui donnant un peu plus de temps pour se calmer. Lorsqu’il ne fit plus que renifler, il parla à nouveau. «  Je… je suis désolé… Je suis… un échec. » cela déchira quelque chose en lui d’admettre ça. 

Jimmy haleta et la main de Castiel se fit plus présente sur le dos de Sam. « Non. Non, Sam, tu n’es pas un échec. Tu n’es pas un échec. » Castiel se pencha et embrassa l’épaule de Sam. Puis Jimmy embrassa sa tempe. « On sait que tu fais de ton mieux et à quel point tout cela est dur. Nous l’avons fait et on a pu voir que tu essayais de faire de ton mieux. Tu n’as échoué à rien. Tu l’as fait, admirablement. » Sam enfonça son visage dans les couvertures. 

Castiel lança un regard à Jimmy l’air de dire ‘Putain de merde qu’est qu’on fait ? On arrête?’

Jimmy lui retourna son regard, après avoir fixé Sam il haussa les épaules, ça voulait dire ‘il n’a pas dit ses mots d’alerte.’ 

Castiel souleva un sourcil et lança un nouveau regard à son frère, comme s’il pesait le pour et le contre. Il finit par se décider. « Sam ? Je sais qu’on t’en demande beaucoup, mais est-ce que tu te sens capable de le faire une dernière fois pour nous ? Une dernière fois et on arrête. » 

Sam renifla, il fut silencieux durant un long moment. Il ne savait honnêtement pas s’il pouvait le faire. Mais il voulait tellement, tellement, prouver à Castiel et Jimmy qu’il pouvait être bon. 

Il hocha la tête. Il chercha dans les couvertures la main de Jimmy, qui lui donna, il la prit et la serra fortement. 

Castiel pénétra à nouveau Sam, cherchant la prostate de Sam pour la stimuler. 

Sam grogna et trembla, il gémit lorsque le plaisir monta. Il essaya de s’échapper du lit mais Jmmy tenait fortement sa nuque pour l’en empêcher. Sam était déchirer entre le besoin de se soulager après autant de stimulations et le besoin de prouver qu’il pouvait être bon. 

La vague de plaisir grandit jusqu’à le submerger. Il était vraiment à deux doigts. C’était proche, si proche, et plonger dedans était tellement facile… échouer. 

Sam serra les dents.  « Stop... » Sa voix était gémissante presque inintelligible.

Castiel le fit immédiatement, il retira ses doigts ed Sam alors que ce dernier s’écroulait, inanimé contre lui, les sanglots et les pleurs le secouait. 

Sam n’était pas sur de ce qu’il ressentait. Frustré? Soulagé? Les deux, peut-être. En colère? Triste? Il n’était même pas sur de pourquoi il pleurait. Tout était tellement.. trop. Il réalisa doucement que Castiel était en train de lui parler, d’une voix lente et douce. 

«… si gentil. Mon gentil garçon. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Jesus, Sam. Jimmy, aide moi, s’il te plait. » 

 

Ils l’aidèrent à quitter les cuisses de Castiel pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit. « Viens là, Sam. » Castiel écarta les bras et Sam se blotti contre lui. Ils s’enlacèrent les bras de Castiel autour de ses hanches et les bras de Sam autour de son cou. Il se colla le plus possible à Castiel comme s’il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. 

« Tu es génial. » Castiel déposa un chapelet de baiser dans le cou puis sur l’épaule de Sam. « Génial. Tu était si bien. Nous sommes très fiers. Mon gentil garçon. Tout ce que tu nous donnes, Sam. » Castiel semblait stupéfait et Sam se sentit frissonner. 

Sam recula un peu son visage, juste pour voir celui de Castiel. 

Il su que personne, de toute son existence, ne l’avait jamais regardé comme Castiel le faisait. Sam aurait décroché la lune pour lui. Il rougit et baissa les yeux. 

« Non. Non, regarde moi. » Sam le dit il se sentait horriblement gêné, il devait avoir l’air de rien avec son nez rougit et ses yeux pleins de larmes. « Tu n’as aucune idée de à quel point tu es phénoménal. A quel point tu es spécial. » Castiel l’attira à lui et l’embrassa tendrement. Sam posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact.

Sam laissa ses pensées se promener. Il se dit que Castiel était vraiment merveilleux avec lui, malgré toutes ses erreurs. Avant de le rencontrer toutes les erreurs qu’il faisait était impardonnable, les erreurs pouvait entraîner la mort. Mais sous la main de Castiel, les erreurs c’était autre chose. Elles étaient punis bien sur, mais ensuite, elles étaient pardonné. 

Sam respira profondément. Le pardon c’était putain de génial.


	8. Les choses à faire avant de mourir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzogh étant toujours aussi rapide à traduire, voilà le chapitre !  
> Bonne lecture ;-)

Castiel garda Sam contre lui pendant un long moment. Chaque caresses, chaque baisers étaient des pansements sur l’âme de Sam. Chaque « gentil garçon » murmurés soignaient quelque chose en lui, il ne se savait pas brisé à ce point. Jimmy était là aussi, bien sur, avec ses douces caresses et ses gentils mots. 

L’estomac de Sam grogna bruyamment. 

« Je suppose que cela met un lumière un bon problème » Castiel caressa les cheveux de Sam. « Tu dois choisir, Sam. Je sais que ça a fait beaucoup d’un coup. Beaucoup trop. Et si tu veux arrêter, je comprend complètement. On peut juste passé un week end normal. Je peux même t’enlever la cage. » Il embrassa le coin de sa bouche. « Mais si tu veux on peut aussi continuer. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça sera toujours simple. Mais après tout tu as accepté d’être notre jouet pendant trois jours. » 

Difficile. J’avais pu voir ça. Mais Dieu, à la fin, ça en valait tellement le coup. Et Sam ne pouvait démentir qu’il fut parcouru d’un frisson de luxure lorsque Castiel lui rappela qu’il leur avait promis trois jours. 

Sam était entrain d’ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre lorsque Castiel se remit à parler. « Tu sais, peu importe comme on te traite, peu importe quels noms on te donne, à quel point on te fait mal, ou comment on te punit quand tu fais des bêtises, ça ne voudra jamais dire qu’on ne tient pas à toi, d’accord ? On t’aime, Sam, et rien que tu puisses dire ou faire dans cette chambre changera cela. »

Sam cligna des yeux. Il le savait déjà, n’est ce pas ? Bien-sûr, qu’il le savait. Il sentit une peur enfouie au fond de son cerveau disparaître peu à peu. La peur que Jimmy et Castiel le laisse tomber s’il ne parvenait pas à être parfait. 

Mais ils ne le voulaient pas parfait. Ils voulaient seulement qu’il fasse de son mieux. 

Sam sourit timidement et hocha la tête. « Je.. Je le sais, maintenant. Je vous aimes aussi les mecs. » Sam se redressa pour embrasser Jimmy puis embrasser Castiel. « Est-ce.. Est-ce qu’on peut continuer ? »

Castiel sourit. « Est-ce que tu peux aller par terre, là ou est ta place ? »

Sam gémit doucement devenant tout à coup dur contre sa cage. Il se mit sur le sol, la tête baissée, respirant fort. 

Castiel se redressa également et fit courir sa main dans les cheveux de Sam. « Donc tu as une ardoise vierge. Tu as déjà payé pour toutes tes fautes. » Sam adorait la sensation des mains de Castiel dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux se fermèrent. « Je me demande combien de temps ça va te prendre pour devoir payer à nouveau. » Sam rouvrit tout à coup les yeux et se raidit. 

« Je parie qu’il y arrivera avant le coucher » rit Jimmy. 

« Je parie qu’il y arrivera avant le diner. » répliqua Castiel. 

Sam était atrocement mal à l’aise, fixant le tapis. Il pouvait y arriver, il pouvait le faire, ne pas être punis. 

Et puis même si je n’y arrive pas, ça sera pardonné. Sam sentit une éclaircie dans son coeur et son malaise se transforma en un petit sourire. Maintenant il n’était plus inquiet de la perte potentielle de tout ce qu’il avait Jimmy et Castiel. Maintenant c’était un défi. 

Et personne n’allait mourir s’il échouait. 

« Jimmy, tu pourras aller nous chercher à manger ? Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire avec notre jouet. »

« Oh oui ! J’allais oublier ! Absolument. » Jimmy mit ses chaussures et partit. 

« Sur le ventre, au milieu du lit, jouet. » Castiel alla jusqu’à son bureau et Sam entendit un tiroir s’ouvrir. Sam fit comme on lui avait demandé, il attendit regardant fixement le mur face à lui. Castiel s’assit à coté de lui sur le lit, mais il ne pu voir ce qu’il avait dans les mains. Il trembla, inquiet. 

« Relax. Ça ne va pas faire mal. » Castiel posa une main douce sur la croupe de Sam. Il se relaxa.

Castiel se cala contre lui et peu de temps après Sam sentie quelque chose… toucher sa peau, son dos, juste au dessus de ses fesses. Il sentait qu’on dessinait des lignes fines, mouillés et … fraîches ? C’est quoi ce bordel ?

Sam se demandait ce qu’il était entrain de se passer. Castiel ne lui donna aucune explication, et travailla avec application durant un moment. Jimmy revint un peu plus tard, le dîner dans les mains. Il s’approcha de Sam et Castiel. 

« Jesus, c’est trop beau, mec. Je me demande vraiment comme tu arrives à faire ça. Je veux dire, je suis fort avec un scalpel, mais je suis pas non plus un artiste. » Jimmy posa la nourriture sur le bureau de Castiel. 

« Je suppose… que ça explique… nos filières. » répondit Castiel, quoi qu’il soit entrain de faire sur le dos de Sam, ça retenait toute son attention. Il continua encore un moment avant de se rasseoir. « Parfait. Bouge pas. Il faut que ça sèche. Je vais te nourrir. »

Sam resta sur son ventre, essayant de bouger le moins possible, silencieux tandis que Castiel lui donnait des bouts de sandwiches. C’était des putain de bons sandwiches. Du poulet chaud et du bacon croustillant. Les enfants pourris gâtes et leurs supers bouffes. Je parie qu’ils ne savent même pas ce qu’est une boite de conserve. 

Une fois qu’ils eurent fini, Castiel vaporisa quelque chose sur ce qu’il avait fait dans le dos de Sam et lui ordonna à nouveau de ne pas bouger. Sam en était parfaitement heureux, pouvoir fermer les yeux et enfoncer son visage dans les oreillers de Castiel. Ils sentaient comme lui et ça le fit sourire. 

Il avait eu une matinée vraiment très difficile, et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il s’endormit. 

« Tu penses pas qu’il va prendre peur ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. » Castiel fini son verre. « Ce n’est pas sur un endroit voyant, il suffit qu’il mette un tee shirt. Puis on peut l’enlever rapidement si c’est ce qu’il veut. C’est pour lui, et pour nous, personne d’autre n’a besoin de savoir. »

Les jumeaux regardèrent le beau garçon nu dans le lit de Castiel, la bouche ouverte ronflant doucement. 

« Putain, Cas, on est vraiment chanceux d’être tombé sur lui. » La voix de Jimmy était admirative. 

« Oui, vraiment. » murmura Castiel dans un sourire. 

__ 

Sam se réveilla quelques temps plus tard. Il n’était pas vraiment sur de combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il se sentait bien mieux. Il pu apercevoir les jambes des garçons assis à leur bureau. Il frissonna un peu, il restait quelques choses sur la peau de son dos. 

« Awww, notre salope de belle au bois dormant est réveillée. Tu as bien dormi, princesse ? » La voix de Jimmy était moqueuse. Sam vira au rouge. 

« O-oui, Maître. » 

« Tu aimerais que je te baise sur ce matelas, princesse ? »

« Ce qu’il vous plaira, Maître. » répondit doucement Sam. Absoluputaindement. 

« Deviens... » Jimmy marqua une pause, il semblait chercher le mot approprié. « vulgaire, dans ta demande pour être utilisé. Convainc moi que c’est ce que tu veux.

Jésus. Vulgaire. Sam rougit un peu plus et prit une grande inspiration. « S’il-s’il vous plaît, Maître. S’il vous plaît baiser mon petit trou de grosse salope. J’ai besoin d’une bite en moi, baiser moi fort et profondément, mon-montrer moi à qui j’appartiens. Je veux être à vous. Posséder moi. »

Les deux jumeaux grognèrent de concert. Sam du se battre pour ne pas avoir une sourire victorieux. 

« Oh on va te posséder. Putain, tu n’as pas idée à quel point. » Sam vit Jimmy se lever pour s’approcher du lit. « Sur tes genoux. Garde la tête dans l’oreiller. »

Sam se mit sur les genoux, relevant son cul dans les aires, jambes écartés. Il ne trouva pas de positions dans les quels il était plus exposé que ça. Un des doigts de Jimmy couru sur sa peau, exactement là ou la canne avait laissé des traces. La sensation coupa la respiration de Sam.

Sam entendit le bouchon du lubrifiant s’ouvrir. Et un liquide froid coula contre son entré, Jimmy le pénétra de ses doigts. 

« Donc. Notre petite pute veut quelque chose dans son cul. » Sam pu entendre l’arnaque venir dans la voix de Jimmy. 

« Apparemment. » commenta Castiel depuis son bureau. 

« Je me demande juste combien notre pute en veut dans son cul. Combien est ce qu’il peut en prendre. » Un doigt glissa en lui, doucement il s’attaqua à la prostate de Sam. 

« Quelques unes, probablement. » s’amusa Castiel. 

Un deuxième doit entra en lui. Sam tenta hardiment de rester statique. 

« Je parie que, si je le dilate suffisamment, il pourrait en prendre beaucoup. » Sam soupira sous les doigts de Jimmy qui l’écartait doucement. « Je parie... » il entra un troisième doigt. « Je parie qu’il pourra nous prendre nous deux. » 

Eux deux… ?? Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ. Sam ne parvint pas a taire le gémissement qui passa ses lèvres. Sam avait déjà fait beaucoup de choses, mais il n’avait jamais fait ça. C’était sur sa liste des cents choses à faire avant de mourir. 

Jimmy rit. « Je crois qu’il aime cette idée. Il va falloir bien l’écarter, alors. » Jimmy bougea ses trois doigts, il les fit entrer et sortir de Sam, avant d’en mettre un quatrième. « Je vais commencer par le baiser, et ensuite tu te glisseras à coté de moi, mon frère. » 

Sam soupira et ses yeux roulèrent. Ils allaient très certainement brisé sa cage. 

« Tu as déjà pris deux bites, salope ? » Jimmy flatta le cul abîmé de Sam avec sa main libre. 

« N-non, Maître. » haleta Sam. 

« Il vaudrait mieux te mettre un cockring. Tu ne voudrais pas jouir avant que j’ai également pu mettre ma queue la dedans. » Castiel… Sam pensa qu’il avait l’air de s’en foutre. Il agissait comme s’il était entrain de parler de la météo ou des embouteillages et non de la possibilité de pénétrer son petit ami en même temps que son jumeau. 

« Bonne idée. Tu peux me le mettre ? Je suis un peu occupé là. » Quatre doigts entraient et sortaient de Sam. 

Castiel souffla, agacé. 

« Bien ! » Jimmy retira violemment ses doigts et Sam soupira. Il sentit que Jimmy descendait du lit, il entendit la fermeture éclaire du sac noir s’ouvrir puis se refermer. Il y eut un impact et le sac glissa sous le lit. 

« Met un coup dans mon sac encore un fois et je mettrais un coup dans ta tête. » Castiel n’avait pas du tout l’air amusé et Jimmy remonta sur le lit, il entra à nouveau quatre doigts. Sam grogna. 

« Je parie.. je parie qu’avec un peu plus de pratique on pourra fister notre petit fucktoy. » Jimmy glissa également son pouce à l’intérieur. 

« Ohputaindemerde » ça n’était pas beaucoup plus qu’un soupire contre l’oreiller, mais les jumeaux l’entendirent. Sam se figea.

« Je t’avais dit qu’il ne tiendrait pas jusqu’au repas. » dit Castiel avec suffisance. 

« Peu importe. » Jimmy continua de l’étirer avec ses doigts. Sam pressa son visage contre l’oreiller, comment avait-il pu laisser ça lui échapper ? 

« C’est bon, Jouet. Mets toi à genoux. » Sam se redressa les bras tremblants. Jimmy s’allongea et Sam se décala pour le laisser se mettre au milieu du lit. Jimmy s’y plaça, il entrelaça ses doigts derrière sa tête en guise d’oreiller. Il lança un regard amusé à Sam. 

« Monte-moi, salope. » Sam se tourna vers lui, prenant bien garde de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Jimmy avait un anneau sur la bite, il fut soulagé de voir qu’elle était enduite de lubrifiant, il avait la certitude que ça serait bien utile. Sam se rapprocha et passe une jambe par dessus le jeune homme. Il guida la verge jusqu’à son entrée en s’assit doucement dessus dans un gémissement qui fit écho à celui de Jimmy. 

« Là. » Sam sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui, il n’avait pas entendu Castiel bouger. « ça va t’aider à ne pas recevoir une nouvelle punition. Ferme les yeux, Jouet. » 

Sam le fit immédiatement. Il sentit quelque chose de doux couvrir ses yeux. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit il ne voyait rien. « Essaye de pas pleure là dessus. Ça vient de chez Hermès. » murmura Castiel a son oreille. 

Sam déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. La cravate qu’utilise Castiel comme bandeau vaut probablement plus cher que tout ce que je possède. 

Sam reçu une violente gifle. « J’ai dit monte moi, salope. » Sam garda ses mains posé sur ses cuisses, il n’était pas sur d’être autorisé à le toucher. Il se releva puis se rassit sur la verge de Jimmy, il grinça un peu. Il essaya d’orienter ses acoups pour toucher sa prostate. Ce qui lui valu une autre gifle sur la même joue. « Non. Ce n’est pas pour toi que le fait. A moins que tu es besoin d’une autre leçon à propos de ton plaisir. »

Jésus, non. « N-non, Maître. Pardon, Maître. » Sam continua ses aller et venu, grinçant à chaque redescente. Il sentie la main de Jimmy se poser sur sa hanche. 

« Plus vite et plus fort, salope. Je sais que tu en as envie. Baise toi bien sur ma bite pour que mon frère puisse glisser en toi. » Sam grogna, se soulevant plus vite et se laissant retomber plus fort, il arracha un gémissement à Jimmy. 

Les genoux de Sam commençaient à lui faire mal lorsque Castiel parla à nouveau. « Tu as l’air d’aimer ça, Jouet. Tu es content de te baiser sur la bite de mon frère ? » Il avait toujours ce ton nonchalant, on aurait pu le confondre avec un serveur demandant ‘soupe ou salade ?’ .

« Ou-Oui, Maitre. » Sam était à bout de souffles, les mains de Jimmy serrait de plus en plus les hanches de Sam. 

« Et tu voudrais ma bien en toi ? »

« Ce… ce qu’il vous plaira Maitre. » réussit à articuler Sam. Oui, oui, putain oui. Il n’était pas sur d’en être physiquement capable, mais que Dieu lui en soit témoin, il le voulait. 

« Bonne réponse. Je pense que ça me plaira de forcer ma bite dans ton cul, qui doit être incroyablement serré et sentir de la sentir se frotter contre celle de mon frère. » 

Sam gémit au même instant que Jimmy dit « Jesus Christ, Cas. » Jimmy écarta ses jambes au maximum, laissant de la place pour son frère. 

Sam sentit le lit bouger derrière lui et une main le poussa vers l’avant, son torse toucha celui de Jimmy. Ce dernier l’embrassa durement puis le fit se décaler contre son épaule. 

Sam sentit des doigts froids et humides caressant son entré. Un doigt fin força pour entrer en lui, le long de la bite de Jimmy. Puis un deuxième. Sam frissonna et Castiel agrippa sa hanche de sa main libre. 

« Tu en veux plus, Pute ? Deux doigts et une bite ça n’est pas assez pour toi ? » Castiel plia ses doigts pour tirailler un peu plus la peau détendu de son entré. Sam tenta de répondre mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n’était que des gémissements. 

« Bien sur que ce n’est pas assez. Parce que tu n’existes que pour être utilisé. » Les doigts se retirèrent, Sam était plus que dur, il sentit une nouvelle pression alors que la bite de Jimmy était toujours en lui. 

Oh jesus ça.. ça n’entrera… Sam se mit a pleurnicher alors que le gland de Castiel poussait en lui. Ça brûle, ça détend, c’est douloureux et c’est complètement dingue. Et Castiel ne s’arrête pas. 

« Cas… Oh my god.. » s’étouffa Jimmy. 

Sam tremblait alors que Castiel se glissait en lui au coté de Jimmy. Il n’avait jamais, jamais, ressentie quelques choses de comparable. Puis Castiel et Jimmy commencèrent à bouger, Sam était sur de ne pas y survivre. Il ne s’était jamais sentie aussi utilisé, comme s’il n’était qu’un simple récipient dévoué au plaisir de ses maîtres. Il ne s’était jamais sentie aussi dominé et possédé. 

Et ne pas pouvoir voir rendait tout cela cent fois plus intense. Il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur les aller et venu des bites en lui qui le détendait et le remplissait. Les sensations sur sa prostate étaient folles. 

« Notre… notre petit fucktoy est entrain de me dégueulasser. Il.. ngh .. dégouline de pré semence. » Jimmy respirait difficilement, il approcha sa main de la cage de Sam pour caresser sa peau. Le cerveau de Sam avait du mal a gérer tout ce plaisir. 

« Bien… C’est bien. Ça veut dire que notre jouet aime l’être. » la voix de Castiel était saccadé au rythme de ses coups de reins. « ça … veut dire… qu’il aime être utilisé... » Castiel gémit, poussa fort et s'immobilisa. Sam sentit un liquide chaud se déverser en lui, couler de son trou élargi sur les verges qui l’empalaient. Jimmy gémit sous la sensation et il vient à son tour, salissant l’intérieur de Sam ainsi que la bite de son frère. 

Ils restèrent tout les trois figés pendant quelques instants, respirant difficilement. Sam ne pouvait pas croire qu’il était possible de ressentir autant de plaisir et de ne pas jouir. Il aurait tellement voulu jouir. Si sa cage était enlevé le moindre effleurement l’aurait fait venir. 

IL sentie Castiel se retirer doucement avec précaution et s’asseoir derrière lui. Il n’y eut plus aucun mouvement et Sam n’avait aucun moyen de savoir que Castiel regardait son trou dilaté et le sperme couler sur la bite de son frère toujours en Sam. 

Il n’avait également aucun moyen de savoir que c’était un tatouage au henné que Castiel lui avait fait avec tant d’application, il était entrain de se noircir et de pigmenter peu à peu sa peau. C’était de magnifiques lettres, faites d’arabesque et de fleurs. Il était écrit « Propriété de » et en dessous de paires d’initiales « C.N. », « J.N. ». 

« Assieds toi, Jouet. Doucement. Fais attention. » Sam le fit et la bite de Jimmy retrouva sa liberté. Sam se sentait déchiré, écartelé de l’intérieur. Castiel lui ôta le bandeau et il cligna des yeux s’habituant à nouveau à la lumière. « Debout. Dans la douche mets toi en position contre le mur. »

Sam passa au dessus de Jimmy qui était pantelant sur le lit. Il essaya de se lever mais ses genoux tremblèrent dangereusement. En un instant Casitel fut collé à lui l’aidant à marcher un bras passé sur ses hanches. Il le conduisit jusqu’à la salle de bain. Une fois dans la douche Sam fut capable de rester debout par lui même calé contre le mur. 

 

Sam entendit l’armoire à pharmacie s’ouvrir puis se refermer. Castiel le rejoint dans la douche. « Ne bouge pas. » avertit-il. Sam sentit ses doigts caresser le bas de son dos et il sentit quelque chose tomber au fond du baque. Sam regarda en bas on aurait dit.. de la glaise ? Des petits flocons gris. Sam était bien trop épuisé pour poser des questions. Les ongles de Castiel grattait certains coins puis il passa une huile dans son dos. Elle sentait la menthe et le pin. Ce n’était pas déplaisant et puis de toute manière tant que Castiel le touchait Sam voulait bien tout accepter. 

Sam ferma les yeux et Castiel le rinça avec de l’eau chaude. L’eau était agréable, les mains de Castiel aussi, vraiment très agréable. La serviette dans la quelle il l’emballa une fois sortie était agréable également. Il l’emmena jusqu’au centre de la pièce, dos au miroir, il souriait doucement. 

« Ouvre les yeux, Jouet. J’ai quelque chose à te monter. » Sam obéit et tomba nez à nez avec Castiel, il ne le regarda pas très longtemps, il se rappela la règle et baissa les yeux. Le brun lui fit relever le menton. « Tu peux me regarder, pour l’instant. » Sam le fit, bien sur. Il était tellement beau, ses yeux d’un bleu perçant dans la lumière blanche de la salle de bain. 

« Bon ça n’est pas permanent ok ? Ça restera une ou deux semaines pas plus. Moins, si tu frottes, souvent avec de l’eau et du savon. Plus, si tu mets souvent de l’huile et que tu y gardes au sec pendant la douche. Ça deviendra plus sombre dans les deux prochains jours, ça va devenir marron sombre puis s’éclaircir. »

Sam lançait des regards interrogateurs ne comprenant absolument rien de ce que Castiel était entrain de lui dire. 

« Regarde ton dos, dans le miroir, Sam. » 

Sam le fit et il en resta bouche bée. Un orange brillant lui traversait le dos. Il était marqué comme propriété, celle des jumeaux. Son coeur s’emballa, il ressentait une joie étrange, en un sens cela prouvait qu’il était voulu et aimé. 

Sam se tourna à nouveau vers Castiel. Il avait complètement oublié qu’il n’était pas censé parler, il demanda. « C’est… toi qui a fait ça ? C’est ce que tu faisais tout à l’heure ? » Castiel hocha doucement la tête, Sam remarqua qu’il avait l’air légèrement nerveux. 

« C’est… c’est … merveilleux, Cas. » Un énorme sourire apparu sur le visage de Sam. « J’adore ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’as marqué.. comme vous appartenant ! » Castiel sourit en retour, et Sam fixa à nouveau son dos dans le miroir. « C’est magnifique. J’adore. Merci. » 

« De rien. Je suis content que ça te plaise. » Sam vit dans le miroir que Castiel souriait. 

« On est content que ça te plaise ! » corrigea Sam depuis le pas de la porte. Sam sursauta il était tellement aspiré par la contemplation de son tatouage qu’il n’avait pas remarqué Jimmy. 

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Castiel et l’enlaca étroitement. « Merci. » Castiel embrassa sa tempe et il le relâcha pour venir en faire de même avec Jimmy.

« Ooooh, un câlin digne d’un Yéti. Tu es entrain de m’étouffer. » Sam le relâcha un peu et lui sourit.

« On est vraiment heureux que ça te plaise. On pourra le refaire lorsqu’il s’éclaircira si tu en as envie. Enfin j’ai aussi en projet une pièce bien plus grosse, plus tard, sur ton dos, tes épaules et tes bras. Si tu me le permet. »

Sam hocha la tête heureux. « Oui, bien sur. Oui. S’il te plait. 

Castiel fit un sourir enthousiaste à Sam. 

« Tu mets un pied hors de cette pièce et les règles s’appliquent à nouveau. » Préviens Jimmy. 

Le coeur de Sam loupa un battement et il hocha la tête avant de tomber à genoux. 

« Regarde toi, tu t’agenouilles comme une pute, toujours prête à se faire fourrer. Si je ne venais pas juste de jouir, je t’aurais enfoncé ma bite dans la gorge. » Puis Jimmy le contourna, frôlant ses cheveux, pour aller se doucher à son tour. 

Castiel quitta la salle de bain, Sam sur les talons. « Va dans ton coin, Sam. Le front contre le mur. »

Qu-quoi ?? Sam resta confus quelques secondes. Oh merde, c’est vrai, j’ai parlé. Il rampa jusqu’au coin et se mit debout. Il poussa le coussin et la couverture plus loin. Le mur était frais contre sa peau et il essaya de trouver son sous espace. J’ai enfreint les règles, je le mérite. Et lorsque ce sera fini, ce sera fini. 

Castiel le fixait tandis qu’il passait un coup de fil pour commander des pizzas. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le tatouage de Sam, celui qu’il était si heureux de porter. Il envisageait un nouveau projet, Sam avait les épaules larges, des bras forts, ça allait être magnifique. 

Jimmy sortit de la salle de bain jeta un coup d’oeil au tatouage et sourit. Il vint s’asseoir au bureau de Sam et secoua la tête comme un chien qui s’ébroue. 

« Oui, une large.. Christ, Jimmy, les ordinateurs bordel ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ??… Désolé, oui, non. Avec tout les légumes que vous ayez mais sans piment, ni olive. Et une carnivore. »

« Avec supplément fromage ! » Cria Jimmy dans la direction du téléphone. 

« Avec supplément fromage. » Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. « Juste devant la porte des dortoirs, s’il vous plait. Nous viendrons à votre rencontre, faites nous sonner. Dans une demie heure ? Ok. Merci. » Castiel raccrocha et lança un regard meurtrier à son frère qui en retour lui fit un clin d’oeil et lui envoya un baiser. 

« Je dois bosser la dessus. C’est à rendre lundi. » Les yeux de Castiel rencontrèrent ceux de Jimmy puis il lança un regard en direction de Sam avant de revenir à son frère. Ses yeux semblaient dire « tu le surveilles? »

Jimmy hocha la tête et partie s’installer sur le lit. Il avait mit un film mais passait son temps à regarder Sam par dessus l’écran de son ordinateur. 

Sam fit bien mieux que lors de son précédent passage au coin. C’était toujours aussi humiliant, et il était vraiment navré d’avoir enfreint les règles. Mais sérieusement il venait de recevoir quatre doigts et un pouce dans le cul tandis que ses Maitres parlait de le fister. Sam mettait au défi n’importe qui de ne pas parler dans de tels circonstances. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sur que tout le monde ait ce genre de trucs sur sa liste des choses à accomplir. 

Sam trouva un calme complètement placide en lui. Sa respiration était calme et profonde. Il savait que le plus petit des jumeaux surveillaient que tout se passe bien. Et tout se passait bien. Vraiment. 

Sam sursauta lorsque la porte s’ouvrit mais elle se ferma aussitôt il supposa que l’un des garçons étaient partie chercher les pizzas. La porte se rouvrit et se referma à nouveau, une délicieuse odeur de pizza envahit la pièce. Sam en avait l’eau à la bouche. 

« Viens là. Jouet. On mange. » Sam tomba a genoux et marcha ainsi jusqu’à la chaise de Castiel qui a sa grande surprise lui tendit une boite de pizza. « ça n’est pas très pratique de donner à la main ce genre de chose. Tu peux manger avec des propres mains. » 

Sam posa la boite sur le sol. « Merci, Maitre. » Il l’ouvrit, ça avait l’air tellement bon. Il prit une part et le goût le fit gémir de plaisir. 

« Il ne fait pas un peu le même bruit quand on le baise ? » demanda Jimmy la bouche pleine de bouffe. 

Il eut une petite pause. « Totalement. » Sam su immédiatement que Castiel souriait. Il rougit furieusement et garda la tête baissé, continuant de manger en silence. 

« C’est trop mignon ! Un hangar à sperme qui rougit lorsqu’on parle des sons qu’elle fait. Il ne rougissait pourtant pas quand il avait deux bites dans le cul, il y a peine une heure. » Rit Jimmy. 

Sam ne souvenait de s’être un jour sentie aussi humilié. Son visage était rouge tomate jusqu’aux oreilles. Mais il ne dit rien laissant les deux jumeaux rires. 

Sam mangea autant qu’il le pouvait, puis referma la boite. Malgré qu’il ne soit aps vraiment tard il se sentait épuisé par les événements de la journée. Il tenta de contenir un bâillement mais échoua. Ce que Castiel remarqua. 

« Tu peux aller te coucher maintenant si tu veux. C’était un repas copieux et tu as une journée très chargé. Va aux toilettes, laves toi les dents et va dormir dans ton coin. On te réveillera si on a besoin de toi. »

« Oui, Maitre. » Sam repoussa la boite à pizza et rampa jusqu’à la salle de bain. Il fit ce qu’on lui avait demandé. Il fit courir sa langue sur ses dents fraîchement lavés et il retomba a genoux. Il retourna dans son coin et s’enroula dans les couvertures, la tête sur son oreiller. Ça n’était pas trop mal, non vraiment. Il ne pouvait même pas compter les nuits qu’il avait passé dans des bâtiments abandonnés sans le confort d’un oreiller confortable et d’une couette chaude. Il tomba aisément et rapidement endormi. 

Les jumeaux le regardaient avec étonnement s’endormir en moins de cinq minutes sur le sol dur. Ils se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre, se demandant comme Sam pouvait s’endormir aussi facilement à même le sol. Et en plus en souriant. Casitel haussa les épaules et retourna à son ordinateur.


	9. Oups !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 9 ! Comme d'habitude maintenant, merci à Muzogh pour sa traduction.  
> Bonne lecture !

Sam se réveilla toujours allongé sur le sol, il s’étira dans les couvertures douillettes. Il avait malgré tout plutôt bien dormi. Il jeta un petit coup d’oeil dans la pièce et vit Castiel assis à son bureau, il travaillait, et Jimmy en faisant de même assis au sien. Il sortit des couvertures et se mit à genoux, tête baissé. 

« Viens t’allonger en travers de ton bureau, Sam. » dit Castiel distraitement. 

Sam rampa jusqu’au bureau, se releva, et s’allonga. Jambes écartées, yeux clos. Il y eut un bruit de tissus puis une main douce se posa sur ses fesses. Des doigts frais et humides titillèrent son trou. 

« La journée sera différente aujourd’hui. » Dit Castiel depuis l’autre bout de la pièce. Jimmy entra un doigt en lui. 

« On sort, Jimmy et moi. Et tu viens avec nous. Et tu vas être d’accord avec tout ce qu’on voudra, d’accord ? » Sam gémit lorsqu’un deuxième doigt glissa en lui. 

« Oui, Maître. » Toujours. 

« Donc si on veut t’acheter à manger, tu seras d’accord. Si on veut t’acheter un jeans tu seras, d’accord. » 

Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer alors que deux doigts glissaient et ressortaient de lui. Les deux devinrent rapidement trois, Sam se tortilla un peu. Jimmy lui mit une fessé en réprimande. 

Ils veulent m’acheter… de la bouffe et des jeans ? « Ou-oui, Maître. » 

« Tu ne nous appelleras pas Maître, d’ailleurs. Tu utiliseras nos nom tout le temps ou nous sommes dehors. Et tu resteras, toujours un pas derrière moi, légèrement sur ma droite. D’accord ? » 

« Ou-Oui ! » haleta Sam tandis que Jimmy glissait un gros plug en lui. Il y eut une pause et il commença a vibrer. Sam gémit les lèvres serrés. 

« Tout est prêt. Tu as appelé la limo ? » demanda Jimmy tout en tapotant les fesses de Sam. Les vibrations s’arrêtèrent. « Va te préparer. Habilles-toi. »

Limo ?? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il aurait besoin d’une limo ? Sam se doucha rapidement, se rasa et se brossa les dents. Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain à quatre pattes il releva rapidement la tête, il vit les jumeaux habillés avec classe : chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient défait et des pantalons de costume. 

« Tu peux te lever et marche, pour le moment. Jusqu’à qu’on revienne ici. » 

Sam se releva et marcha jusqu’à sa commode. Il en sortit un caleçon, un jean déchiré et un tee shirt un peu trop petit. Puis un chemise en flanelle. Il se sentait vraiment mal habillé contrairement aux deux jeunes hommes à coté de lui. 

« La limo est là » Jimmy rangea son téléphone. « On y va. »

Les garçons marchèrent jusqu’à l’ascenseur au fond du couloir puis jusqu’à l’entrée des dortoirs. Juste devant il y avait une longue voiture noire brillante. Le conducteur en uniforme se courba puis ouvrit leur ouvrit la porte. Ils s’assirent à l’intérieur. 

« A genoux, Sam. » Sam s’agenouilla sur le sol de la voiture, qui avait démarré en douceur. Castiel le tira entre ses jambes. Sam se laissa faire. 

« Écoute moi. Je veux vraiment que tu écoutes bien d’accord ? » Castiel prit son visage en coupe et lui fit relever la tête pour qu’il le regarde. Il avait un air des plus sérieux. Sam hocha la tête. « Je ne veux aucun débat venant de toi aujourd’hui. Pas un mot. Si tu as une grosse difficulté avec quelque chose et que tu as besoin d’en parler avec moi, hors du jeu, tu peux taper deux fois sur ma hanche et nous parlerons en privé. Mais aucun débat. Compris ? »

« Oui, Castiel. » Sam sourit, et Castiel sourit en retour. Il se pencha pour l’embrasser rapidement. Sam se demandait qu’est ce qu’il pourrait bien lui donner envie de débattre. Il se pelotonna entre les jambes de Castiel durant tout le reste du voyage. 

La limo s’arrêta et la porte s’ouvrit. Sam vit qu’ils étaient devant un magasin de haute couture pour homme. Il cligna des yeux et déglutit. Ça ressemblait au genre d’endroit qui te faisait une note juste pour avoir regardé dans la vitrine. 

« Entrons. » Castiel sourit et prit la main de Sam pour le trainer à l’intérieur. 

« Cas, mais... » hésita Sam. 

« Chut. Pas de débat. » Sam déglutit et entra dans la boutique suivit de Jimmy. 

« Bonjour ! » Castiel fit un grand sourire à la réceptionniste qui rougit et sourit en retour. « Est-ce que votre tailleur est là ce matin ? »

« Bien-sûr, Monsieur. Comment puis je vous aider ? » 

« Nous avons besoin que celui-là soit mesurer pour un costume. » Castiel poussa Sam en avant. « Ou plutôt deux costumes et un smocking. Avec tout les accessoires, y compris les chaussures. Quatre chemises habillés. Des pantalons. Je pensais à du cachemire et du coton pour les costumes. »

« Excellent choix. » Elle sourit « Si vous voulez bien me suivre Monsieur. » 

Sam resta bouche bée. Putain de merde qu’est ce que Castiel et Jimmy sont entrains de faire ? Je n’ai absolument l’argent pour ça. 

Castiel sembla comprendre son malaise et chercha dans son portefeuille. Il sortit une carte de crédit noir avec un clin d’oeil. Jimmy poussa Sam jusqu’à la réceptionniste qui l’attendait. Sam, sonné, la suivit jusqu’à un petit cabinet dans un coin de la boutique.

Un vieil homme ordonna à Sam de se mettre en caleçon et il prit ses mesures. Il était reconnaissant envers la cage, cela masquait son érection aux yeux du tailleurs. Il n’était pas vraiment sur que les jumeaux avait la télécommande. Il regarda rapidement dans leur direction ils avaient tout les deux l’air neutres concentré sur ce que leur disait la réceptionniste. 

« Il a les épaules bien trop larges, et les hanches trop fines pour que nous lui trouvions quelque chose en magasin. » annonça le tailleur. Les deux jumeaux semblèrent surpris. Ils se mirent d’accord pour que des retouches soient faites et que le tout soit envoyé directement au dortoir. 

Sam essaya une multitudes de chaussures de costume. A chaque nouvel essai, les jumeaux n’arrivaient tout simplement pas à se mettre d’accord. Il resta planté là, une chaussure noire sur un pied et une marron foncée sur l’autre, tandis qu’ils se disputaient. Finalement ils décidèrent de prendre les deux. La dispute pour la cravate fut avorté lorsqu’ils décidèrent d’en choisir chacun deux. Ils tombèrent d’accord sur le tissus des chemises. Elles étaient légères et merveilleusement douce contre la peau de Sam. 

Jimmy insista avec véhémence sur le fait que Sam avait besoin d’un veston. Castiel n’était pas d’accord. Mais lorsque Sam en essaya un par dessus une chemise blanche et un pantalon couleur charbon, Castiel déglutit difficilement et tomba d’accord pour le veston. 

(ça leur avait peut-être échappé que pendant tout ce temps Sam haletait, la bouche entre ouverte, Le plug lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir à travers le corps. Jimmy sourit méchamment.)

Sam se sentait un peu comme une poupée. Ils insistèrent pour qu’il porte des habits similaires aux leurs, puis ils quittèrent la boutique. Sam devait bien admettre qu’il était plutôt beau comme ça. Il avait soudainement plus l’air de faire partie du même groupe que les jumeaux. Les veilles chaussures de Sam et ses vêtements habillés furent mis dans un sac que Sam transportait. 

Sam était persuadé que le tailleur avait vu le tatouage fait par Castiel dans son dos, mais il n’avait rien dit. 

Il quittèrent la boutique les mains presque vides, tout allait être directement livré. De retour dans la limousine Sam s’assit, toujours un peu sonné entre les jambes de Castiel. Ses nouvelles chaussures étaient rigides et lui faisaient un peu mal aux pieds. 

« P-pourquoi… pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi est ce que j’aurais besoin de costume et d’un smocking ? » Sam n’était pas en colère juste complètement dérouté. « Je… Je peux pas vous rembourser pour ça je n’ai pas d’argent. »

« C’est un cadeau, Sam. Tu ne nous devras jaamis rien pour ça. Nous avons fait ça comme ça tu pourras venir à certains endroits avec nous, des endroits ou tu ne peux pas porter des tee shirt et de la flanelle. » Castiel caressa les cheveux de Sam. « Par exemple la ou nous allons manger. Il n’aime pas trop que l’on ne porte pas de cravate, mais notre nom est suffisant pour les faire passer outre ce détail. » 

Sam resta muet. Il savait que les jumeaux venaient d’une bonne famille, mais c’était ridicule. Il ne pouvait imaginer combien de centaines de dollars ils venaient de débourser pour lui. Et leur nom était suffisant pour qu’un restaurant, un restaurant luxueux, oublie son dress code ? 

La route jusqu’au restaurant fut silencieuse, les mains de Castiel courraient dans les cheveux de Sam. Il était toujours muet. Il était maintenant le propriétaire d’un sac à dos remplit d’habit d’occasion, d’un ordinateur de plus de cinq ans et d’habit chic valant probablement plus de neuf cents dollars. 

La limousine s’arrêta devant un restaurant et Sam cligna des yeux. Encore une endroit du genre à vous facturer l’oxygène respiré. 

« Cas.. Je peux pas.. » paniqua Sam. 

« Tout ira bien. Suis notre exemple. » Les jumeaux entrèrent dans le restaurant et Sam prit sa place derrière Castiel. Le réceptionniste fut accommodant, tout sourire, il ne dit par rapport à leur absence de cravate. Il allèrent s’asseoir en silence dans un salon privé. Jimmy et Castiel s’assirent de parts et d’autres de Sam sur la banquette. 

Le serveur les salua poliment et donna à chacun un menu. Sam essayait de sourire et de faire comme s’il se sentait tout à fait à sa place. Les jumeaux ouvrirent les menus alors Sam fit de même. Il lu mais il ne comprenait rien. Il n’était même pas sur qu’il soit en anglais. Il n’avait absolument aucune idée de ce que les plats pouvaient bien être. 

« Qu’est ce que tu aimes Sam ? Le poisson, le bœuf, le homard ? » murmura Jimmy dans son oreille. 

« Je n’ai… Je n’ai mangé que de la bouffe de diner toute ma vie, Jimmy, je n’en ai aucune idée. » on pouvait entendre la panique dans la voix de Sam. Castiel posa sa main sur la cuisse de Sam sous la table et la serra doucement. 

Le serveur revint et Castiel parla en premier. « On va prendre le bœuf tataki, le risotto de homard, du caviar de la rivière noire et des oursins pour commencer. Puis du homard grillé, des haricots verts et des légumes de saison. Nous partagerons. » Castiel fit son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme. 

« Bien sur, Monsieur. » Elle rougit un peu. Sam remarqua que Castiel avait ce pouvoir sur les femmes. 

« Toi et tes oursins, Castiel. » Jimmy fit une sale tronche. « C’est pas un souci si tu n’aimes pas Sam. C’est dégoûtant. » Ajouta Jimmy dans un murmure. 

« Tu n’as aucun goût. » Castiel fit la moue et les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Coincé entre eux Sam se força à sourire. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui venait d’être commandé. Il espérait qu’il trouverait au moins quelques trucs à son goût. 

Finalement Sam aima la plupart des plats. Les assiettes semblaient remarquablement petites à ses yeux. Mais les jumeaux insistèrent pour qu’il goute à tout. Jimmy avait raison, les oursins ne furent pas ce qu’il préféra. Le caviar non plus, d’ailleurs, il supposait que c’était un goût qui s’acquière. Le risotto était à tomber par terre, ça ressemblait à du riz, mais en beaucoup plus chic. Le homard et le bœuf étaient merveilleux, une explosion de saveur. Les haricots et les légumes furent les bienvenus, il se sentait déjà un peu plus en terrain connu. 

Les jumeaux apprécièrent bien plus le repas que Sam ce qui les amusèrent le plus était de regarder Sam essayer de nouvelles choses. Ses yeux qui s’éclairaient lorsqu’il trouvait quelque chose de bon les faisait sourire et lorsque le visage de Sam laissait filtrer malgré tout ses efforts qu’il n’aimait pas le plat, ils se marraient. 

Castiel paya avec sa carte de crédit et les garçons quittèrent le restaurant. La limousine les attendait devant. Castiel fit monter Sam en premier en le poussant doucement d’une main dans le dos.

Sam avait l’impression d’avoir vécu.. une choc des culture n’était pas le bon mot, mais il ne trouvait rien de mieux, non plus. Il avait toujours su que les riches avaient leur propre culture mais c’était tellement, tellement différent de ce qu’il connaissait. Il ne savait même pas que la nourriture pouvait être délicieuse à ce point. 

« Tu vois ? C’était pas insurmontable. Ils mettent des noms compliqués mais au fond c’est juste de la bouffe. » Jimmy se pencha pour toucher la joue de Sam qui acquiesca en silence. 

Sam avait vraiment envie de remercier les jumeaux pour tout ça mais il savait très bien qu’il ne voulait pas entendre ça. « On rentre au dortoir, maintenant ? » demanda Sam. 

« Un dernier arrêt. » lui sourit Castiel. 

La limousine s’arrêta devant un magasin de lingerie. Sam resta figé sur le trottoir. 

Castiel se retourna vers lui, le regardant avec curiosité. « Viens, Sam. » Il fit signe que non. Et Castiel revient vers lui. 

« Je te jure que si tu ne les aimes vraiment pas, tu n’auras pas a les mettre, à part peut-être en punition. D’accord ? »

« Pourquoi.. Pourquoi on est là ? »

« Des culottes. Juste des culottes, rien d’autre. Pour toi et pour Jimmy. » Sam lança un regard au deuxième garçons qui lui fit un sourire et un clin d’oeil. Le voir si calme aida Sam à se calmer et il entra avec lui dans la boutique.

La vendeuse resta tout à fait professionnel et ne fit aucune remarque sur les garçons portant des culottes. Se fut même l’opposé le plus total, elle prit les mensurations des hanches de Sam et Jimmy pour les aider à choisir un style et une taille. 

Sam était rouge de honte tout le long où ils restèrent dans la boutique. Il faut dire que les vibrations du plug provoqué par Jimmy ne l’aida pas à reprendre une couleur normale. Elles faillirent lui faire perdre deux fois l’équilibre jusqu’à que Sam se laisse tomber brutalement sur une chaise sans vraiment l’avoir voulu. A cet instant Castiel mit un coup de coude à son frère lui signifiant de se calmer. Ce que Jimmy fit, heureusement. 

Castiel choisit la plus part des culottes et ils ressortirent de la boutique avec plusieurs sortes pour chacun. Sam était surpris de ne pas encore être mort d’embarras. 

De retour dans la limo il se clama un peu. Des culottes, ils veulent que je porte des culottes. Il ne pouvait nier que certaines d’entre elles étaient plutôt jolie. Il était simplement habitué à les voir sur les filles, pas sur lui même. Il prit un moment de réflexion pour interroger son ressentie. Que pensait-il vraiment de tout ça ? A ça plus grande surprise il était curieux, presque intéressé.

Lorsque la voiture se remit en route pour le campus Castiel suggéra. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne choisirais pas une de tes nouvelles culottes, Sam, et nous montrer ce que ça donne ? »

Son estomac fit un bon « I-ici ? » Il jeta un regard vers la vitre les séparant du conducteur. 

« Oui, ici. Maintenant. » Castiel souriant mais le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas de place à un débat. Sam déglutit difficilement et fouilla dans le sac de lingerie. Il finit par trouver une culottes dorée, qui recouvrirait entièrement ses fesses, elle était fait d’un tissu extensible et soyeux. Avec de la dentelle sur le haut. 

Sam enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon. Jimmy sortit son téléphone passa un appelle rapide et raccrocha.   
Sam plia soigneusement son nouveaux pantalons, ne voulant pas le froisser et ôta son caleçon. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il était entrain de faire ça. Il remonta le tissu délicat le long de ses jambes, et s’agenouilla pour le mettre sur ses fesses. C’était étroit mais pas non plus trop serré, et c’était plutôt agréable contre sa peau. Il ne pouvait la remonter très haut, c’était à peine suffisant pour couvrir la cage et la dentelle le grattait un peu. Il remonta l’élastique au dessus de ses fesses. 

Castiel toussa doucement et Sam remonta les yeux vers lui. Il avait l’air un peu sonné, il lança un rapide coup d’oeil à Jimmy, qui avait la même expression. 

« Tour-tournes toi Sam. » La voix de Castiel était rauque. Sam le fit toujours sur les genoux et il entendit les jumeaux gémir. Sam sourit, il supposa que le rendu était plutôt agréable. Sam tomba sur les mains à quatre pattes, remuant son cul dans leur direction. 

« Jesus Christ. » murmura Castiel. Sam entendit un bruit de tissus et de braguette, Castiel se tenait juste derrière lui. 

« S’il-s’il vous plait, Castiel. Monsieur. Maitre. S’il vous plait enlevez moi ma jolie pe-petite culotte et baisez moi. » Sam jeta un coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule pour regarder Castiel. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il était vraiment entrain de faire ça. « J’en… j’en ai besoin. S’il vous plait. » Il mordilla sa lèvre et recula son cul en direction de Castiel. « Baisez moi, remplissez moi de sperme. S’il vous plait. » 

Sam pouvait sentir les doigts de Castiel trembler alors qu’il les passait sous la dentelle de la culotte, pour la baisser doucement jusque sous ses fesses. Elle était toujours par dessus sa cage sur le devant. Les doigts de Castiel étaient maladroits contre le plug. Il ouvrit le lubrifiant puis après un bref instant de silence, Castiel entra en lui. Sam trembla et gémit. 

« Comment… pourrais-je… dire non… quand tu…. Demandes… si poliment ? » Haleta Castiel au même rythme que ses aller et venu en Sam. « Ma… jolie.. petite… pute… dans sa jolie… petite culottes… Putain !!!! » Castiel mit un grand coup de bassin puis se figea, jouissant en Sam. 

« Wow, c’était rapide » commenta méchamment Jimmy, depuis son siège. 

« Jimmy, fermetaputaindegueule. » lâcha Castiel . Il ressortit doucement et regarda le sperme couler sur la culotte. Il remit le plug en place, puis la petite culotte. Avant de retourner s’asseoir toujours pantelant. 

Sam regarda Jimmy par dessus son épaule. « Maitre ? Plus de sperme, s’il vous plait. S’il vous plait baisez moi. » 

Jimmy cligna des yeux, bouche bée. Puis il sembla se rendre compte qu’il avait la bouche ouverte et il la ferme rapidement. Il tomba à genoux, ouvrit sa braguette et se rapprocha de Sam. Les mains de Jimmy était un peu plus confiante, il baissa la culotte et enleva le plug. Il se glissa facilement en lui grâce au lubrifiant restant et au foutre de son frère. 

Jimmy le bourriait plus fort que l’avait fait Castiel. Il tenait fermement la hanche de Sam. « La jolie petite pute à raison. » gronda-t-il, Sam gémit. « Toujours affamé de bite dans son cul. Un jour, on passera la journée à te remplir de notre sperme. Tellement que le sperme coulera partout autour de nos bites pendant qu’on te baisera. »

Entre la douceur de la culotte contre sa cage, les coups sur sa prostate et les mots de Jimmy, Sam vient sans s’en apercevoir. Il remplit sa culotte de foutre, il le sentit couler le long de ses cuisses. Jimmy arrêta de le pilonner lorsqu’il sentit les muscles de Sam se resserrer. Sam souffla. 

« Est-ce que tu... » hésita Jimmy, il passa une main sur la cage sentant le tissus mouillé. « Notre jolie petite pute vient de mettre du sperme plein sa jolie petite culotte. »

Sam rougit furieusement, secouant la tête. Il n’avait même pas sentie la jouissance venir. Ça l’avait complètement prit par surprise. 

« Vraiment ? » Castiel bougea pour venir s’agenouiller à coté de Sam. Il passa à son tour une main sur le tissu mouillé. « Et il l’a fait. » s’agaça Castiel. Sam souffla à nouveau. 

Jimmy reprit ses coups de reins et Castiel retourna s’asseoir. 

« Et est-ce que tu avait la permission, Jouet, pour jouir pendant que nous étions dehors ? » La voix de Castiel était des plus froides. 

« N-non, m-maitre. » souffla Sam alors que Jimmy le pilonnait toujours. 

« Et tu l’as fait quand même. » Sam releva les yeux vers lui, Castiel était glacial. 

« Je suis dé-désolé. Je… Je ne voulais… pas ! » Dit Sam d’une petite voix. Jimmy gémit et jouit dans le cul de Sam, avant de ressortir et replacer le plug. « C’était… c’était un accident. Je suis désolé. » Jimmy remit en place la culotte mouillée de Sam. 

Castiel fit un signe de tête à Jimmy qui toqua contre la vitre qui les séparait du chauffeur avant de retourner s’asseoir. 

Sam s’agenouilla là ou il était les larmes aux yeux. 

« Remet ton pantalon, Jouet. Et viens t’asseoir entre mes jambes. » 

Sam le fit, grimaçant en sentant la culotte mouillé de foutre sur l’intérieur de ses cuisses. IL remit ses chaussures et vient alla se placer entre les cuisses de Castiel, la tête baissé. 

Castiel caressait gentiment la nuque de Sam. « Il n’y aura pas de punition pour ça. » 

Sam cligna des yeux. Quoi ? 

« Clairement tu as été trop stimulé, par plein de facteur dont je n’avais pas pris compte. C’est ma faute et non la tienne. J’ai vu que tu avais résisté à l’orgasme autant que tu le pouvais. C’était claire par tes gestes et tes actions avant et après que tu ne t’y attendais pas. C’est arrivé, c’est tout. Il n’y aura pas de punition. » Il se baissa pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de Sam. 

C’était… C’était… complètement raisonnable. Sam était persuadé qu’il allait subir le pire cannage de sa vie, mais plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait que Castiel avait raison. Il n’était pas tout à fait sur de ce qui l’avait déclenché. 

La limousine s’arrêta. 

« Par contre, tu peux rester dans ta culotte mouillée pour le repas. » sourit Castiel. Sam bouda alors que la porte s’ouvrait et Castiel ricana. 

Ils étaient de retour sur le campus. Il marchèrent jusqu’au restaurant, c’était un peu inconfortable pour Sam. C’était un restaurant ou il n’avait jamais mis les pieds avant. Les étudiants étaient tous assez bien habillé et Sam était reconnaissant pour les nouveaux vêtements (Bien que je doute qu’il y ait d’autres garçons avec des culottes trempés de sperme, ici.) Ce n’était pas aussi classe que là ou ils avaient mangés ce midi. Cela redonna à Sam un peu de confiance en lui. Il pouvait cette fois comprendre le menu. 

Le repas fut agréable, ensuite ils retournèrent dans leur chambre. Sam mourrait d’envie d’enlever ses habits. Mais Castiel semblait avoir d’autres plans. Il ordonna à Sam de rester au milieu de la chambre, les bras le long du corps, nu mise à part la petite culottes sales et de ne surtout pas bouger. Sam rougit furieusement, la tête baissée, cachée derrière ses cheveux. Alors que Castiel s’assit un cahier de brouillon dans les mains ainsi que ce que Sam connaissait sous le nom de pastel. 

« M-maitre ? » demanda Sam, incertain. Après tout ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait tapoter la hanche de Castiel, il n’avait pas le droit de bouger. 

« Hmmm ? » Castiel était complètement concentré sur son travail. 

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne prenez pas une photo ? »

« Le risque de fuite des donnés informatiques. Pour que ta beauté reste pour nous, rien que pour nous. »

Sam beuga quelques instants. Ma beauté. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment qu’on puisse le trouver beau, couvert de cicatrice, debout dans une culotte sale. 

« Tu es beau, Sam. » dit Jimmy depuis son nid. « J’espère qu’un jour tu te verras comme nous on te voit, l’art de Castiel peut aider. »

« Relève un peu ta tête, s’il te plait. » Sam le fit, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Castiel lui sourit et ce qui le fit rougir.

Castiel savait, grâce aux différents indices disséminés par Sam qu’il n’avait pas eu une vie facile. Qu’il était abimé, peut-être profondément. Mais Castiel voyait cela comme un privilège de pouvoir aider Sam à se défaire de cette vie de souffrance, à s’ouvrir et à s’épanouir en sa compagnie. Peut-être un jour, Sam partagerait avec lui ce qui lui était arrivé. Peut-être jamais. Mais à chaque sourire, à chaque éclat de rire, à chaque gémissement de plaisir, Castiel l’aimait un peu plus. 

Et il savait que Jimmy ressentait la même chose.

Castiel ajouta un peu de rose sur son dessin, au niveau des joues de Sam, merveilleuse représentation de ses rougissements, et il continua son travail. 

Sam resta debout, parfaitement immobile et patient, durant presque une heure, tandis que Castiel dessinait. Il se sentait à la fois embarrassé et à la fois flatté et il ne savait pas tout à fait quoi faire avec ces sentiments. Pendant ce temps Jimmy était allé prendre une douche. Lorsque Castiel se leva enfin, il lui montra son travail et Sam en fut choqué. 

C’était definitevement bien lui, avec les cicatrices et tout. Mais il semblait rayonnant, et rougissant, les yeux baissés et un petit sourire sur le visage. J’ai sourit ? Je ne me souviens même pas avoir sourit. Castiel avait réussi à capturé cet étrange mélange d’émotion qu’il avait ressentit. 

« C’est magnifique. Tu as.. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent. » murmura Sam. 

« Tu es magnifique. » Castiel attira Sam a lui pour partager un langoureux baisé. « Merci. Tu peux enlever la culotte et aller te doucher. Je te mettrais l’huile sur le dos. »

Sam enleva la culotte et marcha jusqu’à la salle de bain. Castiel le suivit les yeux fixés sur le tatouage. Il songea que ce garçon causerait un jour sa perte.

Il prit son temps pour mettre de l’huile sur le tatouage du garçon tandis que ce dernier était appuyé et légèrement penché au dessus du lavabo. Castiel lui enleva le plug et le guida jusqu’à la douche. 

L’eau se mit à couler et Castiel passa sa tête dans la douche. « Lorsque tu sortiras de cette pièce, les règles s’appliqueront à nouveau » Il regarda l’eau rouler sur la peau de Sam, sourit et quitta la pièce.   
Sam commença à se laver heureux de pouvoir enfin enlever le sperme séché de sa peau. Il fit bien attention de ne pas toucher son dos, il voulait le tatouage le plus longtemps possible. Après s’être lavé puis brossé les dent, il s’agenouilla et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu’à la pièce principale, les yeux baissés. Les lumières étaient tamisés et les jumeaux semblaient être couché. 

« Viens la, princesse. » C’était Jimmy. Sam avança jusqu’au bord du lit, surpris de voir que le bordel de couverture avait été arrangé en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lit. « Je crois que j’ai très envie d’avoir ta bouche ce soir. Je suis sur que tu meurs d’envie d’avoir une queue dans ta bouche. Après tout tu t’en as pas eu de la toute la journée. » énonça Jimmy sur un ton moqueur. 

Sam rougit et vint se placé entre les cuisses de Jimmy, prenant sa verge dans sa bouche et se mit en position pour s’endormir. Jimmy sentait tout aussi bon que Castiel. La mâchoire de Sam était bien moins douloureuse que la veille et le lit bien plus confortable que le sol, il tomba très rapidement endormi. 

Jimmy caressait les cheveux de Sam. Il savait qu’il était un peu plus méchant que Castiel, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il l’aimait moins. Il était simplement plus bruyant, plus impulsif et plus cassant que son jumeau. Cela voulait dire beaucoup pour Jimmy que Sam se préoccupe tout autant de lui, cela voulait dire que le brun pouvait aimé deux personnes très semblables bien que totalement différentes. 

Jimmy s’endormit le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit sourire également Castiel tandis qu’il partait lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexique :
> 
> 1) Switch : personne à l'aise aussi bien dans le rôle de dominant que de soumis  
> 2) BDSM : Bondage, Discipline, SadoMasochisme (domination/soumission)  
> 3) Bdsmtest.org : faites le test, c'est assez informatif ;-)  
> 4) Scat : scatophilie  
> 5) Uro : ensemble des pratiques dans lesquelles on urine sur une partie du corps de son partenaire  
> 6) Roman : ensemble des pratiques incluant du vomi  
> 7&8) Cockcage et cockring : littéralement, « cage à pénis » et « anneau pénien », mais c'était moche en français
> 
> Désolée si ça vous paraissait évident, c'était juste au cas où. Dites-moi si vous voulez la même chose pour les autres chapitres :-)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite !
> 
> P.S : un commentaire, s'il vous plaît... je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi et ça me motivera pour la suite ;-)


End file.
